Difference In Destiny
by kratos's appreintice
Summary: It's been 12 years since Sheena brought Lloyd and Selean to Mizuho. The armies of Desian's and Volt's wrath are nothing, however, compared to having the fate of Tethe'alla in their hands. But what happens when they stop believing Sylvarant is a threat? AU
1. Seperation

**Me: **I finally redid this.  
**Lloyd: **Bum.  
**Me: **Shut up. Be nice to me or I'll sic my ninja monkeys on you.  
**Lloyd:** The hell...  
**Me:** (sighes) Kratos, read the memos. (Hands memos)  
**Kratos:** Kids. Fine. (Reads off card) 'First off, sorry for not getting this up sooner. Second, Anna has two Angelous projects, but I'm skipping the Ranch Visit. This basically picks up where the other version left off. I will eventually re-type the other version, but this is the tenth version of this one.'  
**Me:** Okay. Now let Lloyd finish it.  
**Kratos: **(hands to Lloyd)  
**Lloyd:** ' I changed Anna's weapon. Disclaimer: I own what I own, which is not Tales of Symphonia'... I hate you.  
**Me:** Ha ha, I tricked you into saying the disclaimer. On with the story.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

'_This is not good.' _Anna thought, taking another step back. The wind lifted her medium length brown hair as the soldiers in front of them advanced a little closer.

They were cornered and outnumbered five to five thousand. If that wasn't bad enough, two of them couldn't fight. One was an infant, not aware of what was going on, and the other a protozoan, charged with protecting the infant and young spell caster who was only five.

The environment wasn't in their favor either. The family had been forced to back onto a steep plateau-like area, the cliff edge dangerously close behind them. A dense, lush, beautiful forest surrounded the outline of the clearing, but that didn't help either, since it was too dense to run through.

"Well Kratos, it looks like we gotta fight." Anna said as she drew her hook blades.

"Maybe, maybe not. I'll see if I can get them to back down." Kratos said quietly. He took a few steps forward and raised his voice. "Now is your chance. If you want to surrender, I suggest you do it."

"Hahaha! We were about to tell you the same thing. You must be pretty stupid to think you could take all of us on." One of the soldiers yelled. His armor and uniform was a bit different from the rest of the army's, signifying he had most likely been named leader of the large platoon.

Kratos narrowed his eyes. "Humph. You must not recognize me." He said before drawing his Flamberge and pulling out his sapphire wings. Using speed faster than the human eye could trace, Kratos disappeared. Before anyone could draw a breath, before anyone could even blink, the front row of Desians were dead. Kratos reappeared in the same spot he was in before, flinging blood off his blade.

"Ah, I see. You're Kratos, an Angel of Cruxis. One of the Four Seraphim and the Angel of Death. Am I right?" The leader asked.

"Somewhat. I am no longer of Cruxis. But I am still the Angel of Death. Do you still wish to face me, or will you surrender?" Kratos said.

"No matter how powerful the adversary, numbers will always be a factor. And right now, the numbers are in our favor. So we will face you and carry out our mission. ATTACK!"

"Well Anna, you were right. We've got to fight." Kratos said as he put his wings away and charged towards the advancing Desians.

"Yes. Lloyd, back us up!" Anna yelled charging in.

Lloyd said nothing, but started chanting. "I'll show you! Fireball!"

A few fireballs appeared in front of the young boy before they went sailing toward the Desians. The harsh scent of burning meat and cloth filled the ait as the flames engoulfed the soldiers they came into contact with. It seemed to work well enough, so Lloyd stuck to that.

"Atta boy Lloyd." Anna praised a few moments later after Lloyd set the Desians that were attacking her aflame. She jumped to avoid the attack that was coming at her from behind, and the Desian slashed at the one she was fighting. Anna back flipped and hooked her blade around the soldier's neck. As she landed, his head went rolling.

The brunette ducked when she heard the whistle of a sword cutting through the air. She used her sword to hook the ankle of her attacker and jerked. As he fell, Anna used her other sword to catch his neck and beheaded him.

Kratos was facing many more than Anna. They had surrounded him so that he was in the center of the circle, and were attacking him in a 'Bull in The Ring' fashion, yet they were still no match for the mighty angel, who parried and countered, sidestepped and outmenuvered the Desians, making his art look like a dance.

With a quick swipe of the Flameberge, he eliminated any Desian within his reach. A few of the Desians wised up and broke off from the fight to go after Lloyd when they finally realized the small boy was a threat.

As soon as they were within ten feet of the boy, Noishe stepped in between them and lowered his forequarters in a way suggesting he was ready to attack. His lip curled up as he showed his pearly white fangs and a low growl emitted from his throat.

The Desians, however, ignored him. As they got closer, their throats were ripped out by the green and white blur. Lloyd, meanwhile, switched to the light spell his father had spent so much time and effort to teach him. "Hey Daddy, can you help me?" Lloyd asked.

Kratos quickly made a path through the Desians and stood in front of Lloyd. "Anna, Noishe, cover us!" Kratos commanded.

Anna stopped her battle and did a single large back flip, landing gracefully on her feet beside Noishe. Kratos and Lloyd gathered up some mana for the spell. Anna was repeatedly performing Hooking Shockwave while Noishe tore out the throats of anyone lucky enough to make it through.

"Sacred powers, cast your purifying light upon these corrupt souls! Rest in Peace Sinners!"

"Holy magic, cast your purifying light upon these corrupt souls! Leave us alone!"

"Holy Judgment!" The two cried in unison.

A thin beam of light fell from the sky, connecting with the earth. It quickly increased to the size of three or four trees combined, instantly desinergrating anyone it touched. Then the column started shooting out rays, striking down more of the Desians as Kratos and Anna resumed complete offense. Lloyd started charging mana for his next spell. "Holy Blade, lend me your power! Shining Daggers!"

Several small shards of light materialized in the air, slowly falling to embed themselves into a couple Desians. It wasn't grand, and since Lloyd's forte wasn't light, he hadn't expected much. Still, it was better than his usual. The Desian ranks had been thinned, that was for sure. Kratos and Anna were having a bit of an easier time, but there were still a lot.

Lloyd switched to a different field of spells, since his light spells were only good when used in unison with his father's. "Stones, break their bones!" Lloyd sincerely hoped he remembered the words he had found to work with the spell.

He smiled happily in accomplishment as a massive crack appeared under a group of Desians waiting for their turn to fight Anna. The ground beneath them tore up from as wind gushed out, pelting the Desians with hot stones, knocking the men away from his mother.

Anna swung her hook swords with the curved edge away from her, leaving deep slits in the throat of any Desian they touched. Kratos was slashing furiously, creating fatal wounds across the torsos of his adversaries.

Some of the Desian mages got an opportunity to cast and took advantage of it. Their efforts were rendered useless as Lloyd casted a simple spell of the opposing element to cancel them out. This gave Kratos and Anna the time to take out the last of the mages before continuing their fights.

Lloyd started charging mana once more. " Powers of wind-" Lloyd stopped when a loud yelp pierced the air.

He looked over to see a giant gash on Noishe's side as he laid on the ground, whimpering. Lloyd quickly resumed the chant so he could tend to the poor creature. "Give me- ugh." Lloyd grunted as a fist connected with the back of his head.

Lloyd turned around to face his attacker, but found no one. He got up and walked to the bush where Selean was hidden to check on her. She was alright, as she was still sleeping peacefully. Lloyd got up and went over to Noishe to treat his wounds, taking out a vile filled with a red jelly like substance Kratos had given him. He opened the bottle and began rubbing the gel on Noishe's wound, just as he'd seen Anna do with a wound of her own before.

Once he was finished the large animal stood up, shook his fur out, and went back to his post. Lloyd got up to return behind the bushes when he was roughly lifted off his feet by a hand around his neck. His hands flew to it in an effort to loosen the grip as he glared at their owner.

"Let me go Kvar, you bastard." Lloyd demanded quietly as he glared into the blond haired, blue and black clad half elf's red eyes.

"Now why would I do that?" Kvar asked, just as quiet as he tightened his grip ever so slightly. "You know, it's not nice to call people a bastard. Your filthy parents must not have taught you any manners."

Lloyd took one hand off Kvar's and held it in front of his face. "Fireball."

Three fireballs shot from Lloyd's hand and hit Kvar's face. Kvar immediately dropped Lloyd as he clutched the burns on his face. Lloyd tried to get away, but Kvar took out his staff and whacked the boy across the head, opening a large gash across the back of his skull and knocking him unconscious.

Kvar unleashed a bolt of lightning at Noishe, knocking the protozoan out once more. He smirked as he walked towards the bush Selean was in. Kvar woke the infant as he picked her up by her small neck. The baby started crying, unable to comprehend why she was in pain. Kvar went over to Lloyd's unconscious body and picked him up in the same fashion.

"Men, cease the attack." Kvar ordered. The Desians stopped, and Kvar continued. "Inferior beings, how much do these pathetic maggots mean to you?"

Anna and Kratos turned to face him and stared in shock. "No! Let them go, now! Don't hurt them, please." Anna begged.

"If you do anything to them, I'll kill you." Kratos through through clenched teeth as he raised a tightly balled, purple gloved fist.

"Hmm. I'd say they mean a lot to you. Well, you see, they mean nothing to me!" Kvar said as he threw the Aurion kids off the cliff.

"LLOYD, SELEAN!" Anna yelled as she fell to her knees, sobbing.

Kratos rushed forwards to start a new battle with Kvar, fueled by pure hatred and white hot anger. One of the remaining Desians took advantage of this and rushed forward toward Anna. He grabbed her wrist removed the Exsphere they had placed on her right hand before Anna's pained cries filled the air.

Kratos faced her and watched in horror, unable to move, as his wife transformed. Her skin turned green as she grew bigger. Her form started changing as a series of sickening crunches from her bones shifting and growing was heard and her eyes turned to red circles. Long claws grew out of her now hammer-like arms.

Once the transformation was complete, she stood up, swinging a massive arm at the Desian who had removed the Exsphere, sending him flying off the cliff. She trudged forwards towards Kratos and drew an arm back.

Anna swung at Kratos, who stood still, seeing as he was too shocked and horrified to move. At the last possible second, Noishe landed in between them and took the blow for his master. He let out another yelp as he was sent sailing over the cliff.

Anna drew her arm back again to swing. "Anna, please, don't. Regain control of yourself." Kratos begged.

She started to swing, then stopped and clutched her head. _Ugh...Kr..._ _Kratos... kill me..._

"Anna?" He asked.

_Please kill me._

"But, Anna...I..."

_Kratos, please. This...this is damnation. I can... hardly control myself._

"Anna, I can't."

_You must. It hasn't been for more than a moment, but...but I know I can't go on like this._

"Anna..."

_I love you Kratos. And I know I must die here... That's why you must kill me. I'd rather die at the hands of my beloved then at the hands of Kvar._

"Anna. If that is... what you truly wish... then I..."

_Yes, please Kratos._

"Anna, I love you." Kratos said as he drove his sword through Anna's heart, eyes closed and jaw clenched.

Hot blood splattered over Kratos' face, body, and his blade as the Exbelua fell. She started glowing before her mana exploded, shooting a Judgement Ray at Kvar and sending the other Exsphere flying over the cliff. Kratos dropped to his knees as several Desians rushed over to Kvar before warping their leader away.

A ghostly figure of Anna, once again human, appeared in front of Kratos. She knelt down, placing a hand under his chin and making him look up._ Kratos, I don't want you to blame yourself._

"Anna, but how? You're...dead." Kratos stuttered eyes wide in disbelief.

_This is just my conscience. Soon, I'll fade away. But before I do, promise me you won't blame yourself. You saved me._

"Anna, if it weren't for me, this wouldn't have happened." Kratos said sadly.

_No Kratos. I would have died anyway. Thank you, truly. At least I found love and happiness. I even got a family. I would have never had any of those if I hadn't met you, and I don't regret it. I don't have much time left. Promise me you won't blame yourself, so I can rest peacefully._

"Anna...very well."

_Thank you._ Anna leaned down, locking her lips with Kratos' in a loving last kiss._ I love you Kratos. I regret one thing though. I was not able to protect and raise my children. Please find them. Protect them for me and raise them to be a hero that will purge discrimination and the Desians from these worlds._

"Of course, Anna."

_Kratos, I must go now. Good-bye, and remember I'll always love you._

"I love you too." Kratos said as Anna faded away.

He got back to his feet, his legs a little shaky on his way up, and faced the Desians. "Anna, I will avenge you, and carry on your will." Kratos said as something sparked in his eye.

The Desians knew they were doomed. They had awoken the anger of the Angel of Death. But they fought anyway.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**With Lloyd, several hours later.**

Lloyd stirred around, raising a hand to his aching head. "Lloyd!..."

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo_

**Lloyd:** Bitch.  
**Me:** Bastard.  
**Lloyd:** Damned hormonal pre-teen  
**Me: **Dumb ass teenager  
**Kratos:** The fic is over. Lloyd, you're grounded for using such foul language. Apprentice, you're in trouble too. I'll think of your punishment later.  
**Me and Lloyd:** Aw, come on.  
**Me: **Well, I guess we had it coming. (Turns to readers) So? Was it better? Worse? Or the same? Review!

**EDITED: 7-27-11**


	2. Saved

**Me:** Hi everyone! (waves) Welcome back!  
**Lloyd: **You seem happy.  
**Me:** Yep! I've been sugar high for the past three weeks!  
**Lloyd:** Um... okay?  
**Me: **Oh yeah. I forgot to mention this last chappie; Hooking Shockwave is an amped up version of Demon Fang, only bigger, cooler, and purple. Bull in the Ring is a drill we used to do at my karate school. The whole class would form a circle, except for one. They would get in the center of the circle. Then one or more people would attack at the same time, and the person in the center has to fend them off. It was so much fun when I was six, course its still fun now. And I'm sorry Lloyd.  
**Lloyd:** For cussing me out? Hey, don't worry about it.  
**Kratos:** Lloyd...  
**Me: **I know, I just have a guilty conscience is all. Kratos, say the disclaimer, then let's go train or something.  
**Kratos:** My Apprentice does not own Tales of Symphonia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Lloyd!"

Lloyd didn't open his eyes, but tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down. His eyes snapped open and he saw a girl about his age with raven hair and light brown eyes, clad in a lavender kimono hovering over him. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Don't get up yet. Kitoushi said you were hurt really bad and that you need to rest," the girl said, then blushed. "Sorry. I'm Sheena. The woman I mentioned earlier, Kitoushi, is the village healer. Right now, she's taking care of Selean. That's your sister, right?"

"Yeah... but how do you know our names?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, when you guys fell off the cliff, I heard a woman yell two names and thought they were yours." Sheena explained.

"Huh? I never fell off a cliff." Lloyd responded, a bit confused.

"I saw you. But you weren't screaming like a lot of people do when they fall. Maybe you were already knocked out from the battle? Why were you fighting with the Desians?" Sheena asked.

"Fight? What fight? What are the Desians?" Lloyd asked.

"Huh? You were fighting the Desians with some other people." Sheena stated.

"I wasn't in any fight." Lloyd informed her.

"Are you... Why can't you remember?" Sheena asked, looking down.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even know how to fight." Lloyd replied.

"But... They sent me to watch when the Desians came near the village, to let them know if they were coming here. And I heard a man and a woman. I think-"

"Sheena! Do not pester him!"

The two looked over to see two people in the doorway, a male and a female. The bald man had on red and black garments. The woman had on an open silver uwagi and kimono skirt with a black shirt on underneath, a black obi, and long blond hair.

"I'm sorry Gran- yes chief." Sheena said, backing away some. "Kitoushi, is Selean and the dog okay?"

The woman beside the chief, Kitoushi, chuckled slightly. "Yeah, they'll be fine. Though I'm not sure that creature's a dog." Kitoushi answered.

"Man and woman..." Lloyd muttered.

"Huh? Is something wrong?" Sheena asked, looking over.

"Mommy and Daddy! Where are they?" Lloyd asked, getting up and off the bed in one motion, wincing at the pain that shot through his body.

He started running towards the door before collapsing in a heap and crying out in pain. Kitoushi immediately knelt down and concentrated her mana. A few seconds later, a greenish light surrounded her hands, which she placed on the ground in front of Lloyd.

The light spread in a circle around the boy before easing his pain away, but he kept crying. Kitoushi scooted closer to Lloyd before placing him in her lap and rocking back and forth. "Shhh... it's okay. Settle down. Shhhh..." Kitoushi cooed.

"M...Mommy and Daddy? W-where are my mommy and daddy?" Lloyd sobbed into Kitoushi's uwagi.

"I don't know, but right now, you should get some rest." Kitoushi said softly.

"But... but what about..." Lloyd started.

"Shh... I promise we'll find them. They might even be here when you wake up." Kitoushi said.

"Really?" She nodded. "Okay."

Kitoushi got back up while still holding Lloyd and put him back in the bed. She gathered mana once again before casting a spell, sending Lloyd into a peaceful sleep. "Sheena, stay here and watch him, okay?" Kitoushi asked.

"Yes ma'am." Sheena said.

"Sheena, you don't have to call me ma'am. I don't care what your grandpa tells you. It makes me feel old." Kitoushi said, smiling. Sheena giggled as the two adults left the hut.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**With Kratos, a few hours back**

Kratos tore his sword through the last Desian, whom fell to the ground with a thud. A bloody lather covered the purple clad man's body, and his breathing was ragged. After Kratos cleaned the blood off his blade and sheathed it, he pulled out his sapphire wings.

He descended the cliff, paying no head to the shallow-tailed cape he had shed during the battle. As soon as his feet hit the ground, Kratos put his blue appendages away. He looked around only to find half-eaten Desian corpses.

Kratos looked around harder, hoping, no praying, to find two whole smaller bodies among the Desians. He searched around the new graveyard, even going as far as lifting the corpses, still finding nothing. A few minutes later, Kratos dropped the last corpse and fell to his knees,

A few tears, something he had thought had been lost with his humanity thousands of years back, leaked out of his eyes as he buried his face in his hands. "Anna, I'm sorry. I was too late. I should have been faster. They're... dead now."

In a flash of light, a pink and purple winged angel appeared in front of the broken-down Seraphim. He brushed his long blonde hair from his face, keeping his white clad body floating above the bloody grass. "Kratos." He sneered, his voice as cold as ice.

"Yggdrasill. What do you want?" Kratos asked, slowly looking up.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Back at Mizuho**

The Chief and Kitoushi walked out of the hut and down the compact dirt path of the village. "How did you get to be so good with children, Kitoushi? You used to be very cold." The Chief stated.

"Well... I don't know actually. I guess it's because I was never around people much. Really, I think it started with Sheena. When you took her in, she just wouldn't leave me alone. Over time, she grew on me. She was just so cute. She opened my eyes to people, especially children. But what about you? I know how you act when no one else is around." Kitoushi replied, sending a sly smirk his way.

"Well, it's hard to be strict around her all the time. I am the chief of Mizuho after all, and I must maintain order in the village." The Chief said.

"You should loosen up, Chief Igaguri. You sound like an old man. Most likely, it will be your downfall." Kitoushi mused.

"Now that you said it, it will be. You seem to be able to curse certain things." Igaguri said.

Kitoushi giggled. "Yeah. Maybe it comes with being a healer. Or maybe I'm just good at guessing. Or maybe-"

"Enough Kitoushi, I get it. You think too much when you shouldn't. I swear, Sheena's rubbing off on you."

"Hey, don't bring Sheena into this. She's a good girl."

Igaguri let out a laugh. "So that little monster's got you under her spell, eh?"

Kitoushi playfully punched his arm. "She's not a monster. She's a cute little angel."

The Chief and haeler started laughing. "See, now was that hard?" Kitoushi asked after a few minutes.

"No. I guess it would do me some good to relax." He replied.

Kitoushi stopped, turning to face Igaguri. "You know, I'm still curious as to what the Desians were wanting with those kids and their parents." She stated, completely serious.

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait for Nawachi and Oroca to return with Lloyd and Selean's parents."

"Yeah, I hope they're okay." Kitoushi said.

"Chief Sir!"

The Chief and Kitoushi turned around to see two ninja, a male and a female clad in red and blue, running towards them. "Good, you're back. What is it, Nawachi and Oroca?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Me:** Sorry if this seemed a bit rushed and non-moving. I didn't want to reveal too much this chapter. Just where Lloyd was, which was obvious, the twist that was in there, which Tellemicus Sundance, I'd like to know how the hell you guessed that. I will say now, Lloyd does not remember what Anna and Kratos look like, and he never knew their actual names. He was asking about them because he's still a little kid, 'cause I mean what kid wouldn't?  
**Lloyd: **You should take the Chief's advice. You think too much when you shouldn't. Wait, how the hell are you in here if you're out there training with Dad?  
**Me:** Kage Bushin No Jutsu. I'm her shadow clone.  
**Lloyd:** Oh, I see.  
**Clone:** Anyways, she was also wanting to introduce some OCs and let on a little of Kitoushi's personality. And cookies for anyone who can guess who Nawachi and Oroca are. Hopefully, the next chapter will flow better.  
**Lloyd:** Yeah, review.

**Edited: 7-28-2011**


	3. Begining of a New Life

**Me: ** Hi everyone! Welcome back!  
**Lloyd:** You know, I can't believe no one noticed the scene you based off Sokka and Uay's final scene from Avatar, book I, chapter XX.  
**Me: **Yeah, and I can't believe no one took a guess at who Nawachi or Oroca are.  
**Lloyd:** I guessed that. Aren't they (has mouth covered by authoress)  
**Me:** Don't tell them, they'll find out soon enough. Although they only play a semi-major role since they(has mouth covered by Lloyd)  
**Lloyd: **Mmph!  
**Me:** Phmm!  
**Lloyd: **Mm mm phmph!  
**Me: **Mm grrrrrrrrr!  
**Kratos:**(sighes) My apprentice owns nothing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Good, you're back. What is it, Nawachi and Oroca?" Igaguri asked.

"Sir, we investigated the battleground like you asked." Nawachi, the male, said.

"Good. Did you bring the people I requested?" Igaguri asked.

"There was a slight problem." Oroca, the female, answered.

"And what would that be?" This time it was Kitoushi who spoke up.

"We searched around but... the only logical answer is that they were killed or taken to the Ranch. And if that happened, they're as good as dead." Oroca said.

"No..." Kitoushi protested, turning to Nawachi. "Please tell me she's lying."

"I wish I could. I hate it when someone loses a life to the Desians as much as you do, even if I didn't know them." Nawachi said.

"What am we going to do? I told that boy... I told Lloyd that we would find them. It's gonna break his heart when he finds out Desians killed his parents. And Selean... That poor girl has to grow up without knowing the love of a mother and father." Kitoushi said sadly.

"I don't think we should tell them Desians are responsible for their parents' deaths. The two might try to take revenge when they get older. They will surely die if that happens." Igaguri said.

"... There is truth in what you say, but is it right? Is it right to keep the truth from them?" Kitoushi asked.

"I don't know, but it's for their protection." Igaguri pointed out.

"Chief Igaguri. If you don't mind me interrupting, we found these. They were at the foot of the cliff." Oroca said, holding out her hand to reveal two small, red-blue stones.

Igaguri took the stones and examined them closely. "They look like those Exspheres the Desians use." He concluded after a moment.

"Should we get rid of them?" Nawachi asked.

"No. These aren't ordinary. The ones I've seen used by the Desians are different from these. Perhaps these are the reason the Desians were after them." Igaguri declared.

"Who's to say?" Kitoushi shrugged sadly.

"At any rate, I'll go to that dwarf, Altessa, tomorrow to have Key-Crests made. These Exsphere's rightfully belong to those kids." Igaguri said.

Everything was silent for a few moment. Then, small cries emitted from Kitoushi's diminutive hut. "Before I tend to her, I need to know who's going to-"

"I'll take them in. I know your hut isn't fit to accommodate children. I'm sure Sheena would like it as well." Igaguri interrupted.

Kitoushi headed for her hut and the infant's cries. "And don't you dare go into your hut, Chief Igaguri! I don't want you disturbing the poor boy. You do and I'll kick your ass!" Kitoushi yelled walking towards her hut, her long blond hair swaying gently behind her.

Kitoushi made her way over to her bed where she had left Selean and picked her up. She started rocking her as she began gently singing. Selean stopped crying as she turned her head toward the source of the new sound. Her eyes opened to reveal red-tinted brown irises that appeared unfocused. The infant opened her mouth and let out a high-pitched noise that sounded like a cross between a laugh, a scream, and a squeal.

Once she was done, Kitoushi let out a laugh of her own. "See, that's better. There's no reason to cry." Kitoushi cooed. Selean closed her eyes and made a whining noise that sounded like a plea. "I bet I know what you want." She walked over to the area where she kept her food.

Selean cuddled closer to Kitoushi when she felt the shift in motion. "Now what'd I do with the milk..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**In Igaguri's hut**

Sheena got down on her knees, since there was really no reason to stand anymore. "You're kinda strange. You look different from everyone else outside the village, and I don't think you remember much. But I got this weird feeling... that if you stayed near the village, we could be good friends." Sheena said, even though she knew Lloyd couldn't hear her.

"I wish you could stay here. The only friends I have are Kuchinawa and Orochi. I don't get to see them a lot, so I'm lonely." Sheena became silent, as if waiting for a response. A few moments later, her eye lids started dropping, her head nodded some, and her body leaned forward a bit.

Sheena snapped her eyes open and sat upright. She repeated this a few times before falling forward, giving into the heavy drowsiness lingering in the air.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A few hours later**

Sheena's facial muscles twitched as she felt something stir beneath her. Her eyes opened, seeing white beneath her face. She sat up quickly realizing she had been sleeping on Lloyd's stomach.

Sheena's cheeks turned bright red as she scrambled to her feet. "Did you have a nice nap?"

Sheena turned around and her cheeks became a darker red as she saw the smiling chief. "Um... well, I...uhh..." Sheena stuttered.

Igaguri chuckled as he set a hand on Sheena head. "Don't worry about it. But right now, I need you to wait outside so I can talk to Lloyd privately. Afterwords, I want you to show him around the village and introduce him to everyone you know, okay?" Igaguri said.

"Okay." She responded, her cheeks turning back to their normal color. Sheena left the hut, picking up a stick she kept near the front of the structure. The young girl began drawing in the dirt with it for something to do. As Sheena finished her picture, a flower pattern similar to the one on the bottom of Kitoushi's kimono skirt, Lloyd came out of the hut with tears streaming down his face. "Lloyd, what's wrong?" Sheena asked, dropping her stick.

"My... my m...mommy and daddy. They're...dead." Lloyd stuttered between sobs.

"Yours too, huh?" Sheena finally asked, looking down.

"W...what do you mean?" Lloyd wondered.

"My parents... they left me by myself in the forest when I was two. Grandpa said they were dead." Sheena said. Lloyd looked at her, eyes wide. "Come on. Grandpa wanted me to show you around the village." Lloyd wiped the tears off his face with the back of his hand and nodded.

Sheena walked past Lloyd and across the bridge, Lloyd following. She led him to a nearby hut and knocked on the door. A moment later, Oroca answered. "Hello Sheena." She greeted." Is there something you need?"

"The chief asked me to show Lloyd around the village and introduce him to everyone." Sheena turned sideways so she was facing both of them. "Lloyd, this is Oroca. Oroca, this is Lloyd."

"Hi." Lloyd waved shyly.

"Pleased to meet you." Oroca said, giving Lloyd a small bow.

"Are Nawachi, Kuchinawa, and Orochi here?" Sheena inquired.

"My husband is here, but my sons are elsewhere. Would you like for me to get Nawachi?" Oroca offered.

"Please." Sheena replied. Oroca disappeared within the hut and came back a few seconds later with Nawachi.

"So that's the boy whose parents we were sent out to find." Nawachi quietly mused.

"Yes, this is Lloyd. Lloyd, this is my husband, Nawachi." Oroca introduced. Lloyd gave a small 'hello' while Nawachi said nothing, merely giving a small bow.

"Well, I'm gonna go find Kuchinawa and Orochi, then show Lloyd the rest of the village." Sheena said, a little excitement in her voice.

"Okay, take care." Oroca said.

"We will." Sheena promised as they left. "I think they'll be on the training grounds. Let's go see Lloyd." Lloyd said nothing, but just nodded. She took him to the other side of the village where there were several stumps, all of which were taller than the two kids, and straw dummies with targets on them.

There were also two kids about their age, one clad in red, and the other in blue. "Hey, Kuchinawa, Orochi!" Sheena called, running to close the distance between them.

"What's wrong Sheena?" Kuchinawa asked, tensing slightly, pausing in mid-swing and dropping his kunai.

"Nothing." Sheena quickly said to reassure him. Kuchinawa let his arm fall to his side. "The chief told me to show Lloyd around the village and introduce him to everyone."

"Is that him?" Orochi asked from near a stump a few feet away, pointing at Lloyd, whom was now standing behind Sheena.

"Yes. Lloyd, the one in the red is Kuchinawa and the one in the blue is Orochi." Sheena said.

"Nice to meet you." Lloyd said, with a little more confidence then he had had with the boys' parents.

"You as well." Orochi said, while his brother gave a small bow.

"I'll see you guys later. We've still got a whole village to see!" Sheena exclaimed as she turned to leave. For the rest of the day, she showed Lloyd the rest of the village, introducing him to anyone they saw on the way. As the sun dipped into the horizon, Sheena took Lloyd to Igaguri's hut and into her room where an extra cot had been set up. Tired from their long day, the two kids fell asleep almost immediately.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**The Next Day**

Lloyd woke up and stretched, getting off the cot. He looked over at Sheena's bed and saw she was already up. The boy made his way to the main room of the hut, where he found Sheena, Igaguri, Kitoushi and Selean. Lloyd went over to Selean and gave her a hug, getting a loud squeal in return. "I'm so happy to see you again!" Lloyd said with a big grin on his face.

"Come over here a minute, boy." Igaguri demanded.

"O-okay." Lloyd replied, hesitantly doing as he was told.

"Let me see your hand." Igaguri commanded. Lloyd didn't question, but held up his left hand. Igaguri took the boy's much smaller hand in one of his own and used the other to place a small, red-blue stone mounted to a bronze crest on the back of Lloyd's hand.

"What is this?" Lloyd asked, looking at the stone curiously as it gently fused to the surface of his skin.

"It's a memento of your parents. Your sister has the other one. Don't take it off, no matter what." Igaguri told him.

"Chief Igaguri! Have these five years with Sheena taught you nothing? You've got to be gentle, yet firm. You're being too strict and gloomy. Loosen up some already dammit!" Kitoushi yelled.

Igaguri sighed before grabbing some red ninja garb from the table beside him and handing it to Lloyd. "Put these on. Today, you'll begin your training as a ninja of Mizuho." Igaguri informed the young boy.

Lloyd looked over at Sheena, who had a big smile on her face. "Hurry up so we can get started!" She said loudly. Lloyd smiled before he headed back to the bedroom. He was truly excited.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Me:** I made this chapter a bit longer because I love you all, my readers. Also, if you hadn't noticed or were wondering, Kitoushi is bi-polar. And she's 15. what a wonderful combination.  
**Lloyd:** Why?  
**Me:** Cause I felt like it.  
**Lloyd:** Oh. Makes sense.  
**Kratos: **Didn't you have something to ask?(points at note card)  
**Me: **Oh yeah. Next chapter, there will be a two year time skip, unless anyone has any idea for childhood for when Lloyd is 5-7, Sheena is 7-9 and Selean is 0-2. I will give credit for any and all ideas I use.  
**Lloyd: **Review please. It makes her happy, which means her mood swings decrease.  
**Me: **Lloyd, it's not mood swings all the time. Keep in mind that female's are easily offended. Well, scratch that. Weird hormonal tomboy people like me are easily offended by certain things.

**Editted: 7-29-11**


	4. The Volt Incident

**Me:** Hello everyone. Sorry for the delay, I wanted to see if I could come up with any ideas before this, or see if someone would suggest something. Then I broke my hand, which made it hard to write this so I could type it. Once my hand healed enough to type faster, my mom grounded me from the comp, so I could only get on when I was home alone, which isn't often. Then my dog got sick 'cause someone drugged her, so I've been taking care of her. Then I injured my wrist again in kickboxing training.  
**Lloyd:** Man, you've got some bad luck.  
**Me: **Yes, but every cloud has a silver lining. It helps to be over optimistic. Oh, and I had a hard time with three of the words in this chapter. Kratos, you're too quiet. Say the disclaimer.  
**Kratos:** Appreintice does not own Tales of Symphonia.  
**Me: **Would it kill you to talk more?  
**Lloyd: **Yeah, you sound old.  
**Kratos: **... Just start the chapter.  
**Me: **Yes sir! Oh, there's a two year time skip, but it should be easy to follow.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Two years had passed since Sheena had brought Lloyd and Selean to Mizuho. Noishe had come back since he had ran off and was now used to deliver messages. Sheena and Lloyd had become great friends since they started training together.

Igaguri had taught them a lot, from open handed combat to fighting underwater. Both kids had found a weapon to their liking that they could use well. Lloyd had picked up twin blades, which wasn't surprising since he was ambidextrous and the blade was a common weapon among the males of Mizuho.

Sheena had picked up magic cards, a secret art known only to the people of Mizuho. Lloyd had tried using the cards, but found the blade more to his liking. Kitoushi had also started training with them since she was only familiar with the healing arts.

She'd become an archer, but could also fight hand to hand to hand if need be. Kitoushi and Igaguri had noticed that Lloyd and Sheena seemed stronger when they were together rather than when they were separated. Even Selean had started training, but it was nowhere near what Lloyd, Sheena and Kitoushi were doing.

She'd just been taught a few basic punches, kicks, and the guard. As simple as these moves were, they were building blocks for what Selean would be taught when she was older. The older three had begun walking the path to becoming elite ninja.

Sheena had attended classes at the Imperial Research Academy and became a summoner. She made her first pact with a man-made summon spirit, a fox-like creature named Corrine. Now, on the King of Tethe'alla's orders, Sheena was to make a pact with the Summon Spirit of lightning, Volt.

Many of Mizuho's ninja had gone with Chief Igaguri to unbar the way to Volt's seal. Sheena paced back and forth as she and Lloyd waited for Kitoushi to return. Sheena no longer wore her lavender kimono. Instead, she had on red ninja garb similar to Lloyd's.

Sheena was excited, nervous, and scared all at the same time, and it showed. That was why Igaguri was allowing Lloyd to come along,. He hoped the boy would be able to have a calming effect on Sheena. "Sheena, you'll be okay. I know you can do it." Lloyd told her.

Sheena stopped pacing to look at Lloyd. "Thanks." she said. Sheena sat down and started tracing patterns on the floor, unable to keep still. A few moments later, Kitoushi entered the hut, telling them it was time to go. She was also wearing something different. She had her long blonde hair in a loose bun and an orange uwagi with blood red hakama pants replaced her silver kimono.

As they reached the outskirts of the village, they heard small footsteps thumping after them. "Wait!" Their owner yelled. The trio turned around and saw Selean running towards them. She had auburn hair that was messy and went in every direction, and her red-brown eyes shone with excitement.

She had Kitoushi's old silver uwagi top on that the healer had outgrown along with the black undershirt. The toddler used to wear a kimono skirt, but they soon discovered Selean was too active for it. Now she wore Orochi's hakama pants that he had worn when he was her age.

Once Selean caught up with the others, she started talking again. "I come too! I figh'!" She said breathlessly before punching the air with an 'aiyah!'

"Granpa said it's too dangerous for you to go, so you gotta stay here. But we'll be back soon." Lloyd assured his sister.

Selean turned, pouting, to look up at Kitoushi. "Mommy, te' him 'et me come! I fight too!" Selean exclaimed.

Kitoushi was silent for a moment. Whenever the small child had wanted her attention in the past, she'd just tugged at her pant leg. She had never called her 'Mommy' before. Kitoushi got down on her knees so she was almost eye level with Selean. "I'm not 'Mommy,' dear." Kitoushi said.

"Not Mommy?" Selean asked.

"Right. My name's Kitoushi." Selean tilted her head slightly and gave Kitoushi an odd look, causing her to laugh. "Just call me Kit then, okay?

"Kip!" Selean chirped.

Kitoushi laughed again. "Close enough." She decided.

"I come fight too, 'ight?" Selean asked.

"If you come fight with us, then who will protect the village?" Kitoushi asked, trying to think of something.

"The viwage?" Selean asked.

"Yeah." Sheena began, catching on. " We can't have every ninja come. Someone's gotta stay behind to protect the village. I'll have Corrine stay behind and help you if you want."

"Corin!" Selean squealed. Sheena smiled at Selean's enthusiasm as she called Corrine.

"What's wrong Sheena?" The small creature asked, tilting his head to look up at his summoner.

"I need you to stay here and help watch over the village." Sheena said, giving him a look that clearly said 'just play with her.' Corrine ran in towards the village, then glanced back at them.

"Come on!" He taunted, quickly rolling and unrolling his three tails. Selean giggled as she ran after him. She started petting his head and scratching his chin, getting a purr in response. "Bye Woyd! Bye Seena! Bye Mommy Kip!" Selean yelled as Corrine took off again. With that settled, Lloyd, Sheena and Kitoushi left for the Temple of Lightning.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**At the Temple of Lightning**

It became clear that Sheena's anxiety had returned as they entered the temple. Her steps were jagged and jumpy, which was starting to affect Lloyd. Kitoushi led them to the seal room where the rest of the ninja who had came were waiting. Igaguri approached Sheena as soon as he saw her. "All you need to do is lift the rod. That will call Volt. Then just do what they taught you at the academy." Igaguri said.

"Okay." Sheena responded as she slowly started walking onto the alter, Lloyd right behind her. She reached out with a shaky hand and pressed the button on the pedestal in front of her. The rod shot up and a bolt of lightning quickly struck it. Everyone was silent. No one even dared to inhale.

An incredible amount of mana gathered above the rod and a blinding flash of lightning hit it, making everyone turn away. When they looked back, they saw a giant ball of raw electrical energy. Volt. "I am Sheena. I seek a pact with Volt."

The electric in the air cracked as Volt looked at Sheena. "..." He said.

"Wh...what?" Sheena asked, taking a step back.

A large bolt of lightning popped in front of Volt. "..."

"H-huh? P-please, I just need a pact. I'm ready to-" Sheena stopped and screamed as a bolt of lightning hit the ground in front of her. Volt advanced and threw another bolt, this time directly at her. Sheena dodged it easily, but everyone could tell she was scared out of her wits now.

Lloyd immediately ran up to her and started talking, attempting to calm her down. "..." Volt said, bringing down more bolts of lightning that barely missed the other ninja.

"Wh...what's he saying?" Sheena half-yelled, half-cried.

"That doesn't matter right now. You're going to have to defeat Volt so he'll listen to you." Igaguri informed her.

"WHAT! How am I supposed to do that?" Sheena asked, not bothering to hide the fear she felt from her voice.

"I'll help you Sheena." Lloyd said, drawing one of his blades.

"Me too, since you're grandpa seems to be getting to damn old to do so himself." Kitoushi said. Nawachi and Oroca stepped forward, silently volunteering themselves. Sheena grabbed her cards out of her obi and faced Volt with a bit more confidence from her support.

"I don't want to, but if I have to beat you to get the pact, then I will." Sheena said, charging forward. Nawachi grabbed two daggers, one from his belt and one from his boot, and threw one at Volt to divert his attention away from the other Mizuhoans. He rushed in after placing a blue quartz in the rut on the hilt of his dagger.

Oroca took out her chain whip and gave it an experimental snap before trying to wrap it around Volt. Kitoushi took an arrow out of her quiver and chanted for a moment, turning the arrow in her hand and all the arrows in her quiver blue. She nocked the arrow on her bow string, took aim and shot, striking Volt between his eyes.

He turned towards her and released a bolt of lightning that she deflected with her bow. Sheena laced her fingers together and signaled for Lloyd to come over. He looked over and immediately realized what she had in mind.

Lloyd ran full speed at Sheena and jumped, his foot landing in her laced fingers. Sheena then, using all the strength she could muster and Lloyd's momentum, launched him high into the air above Volt. Lloyd drew his other blade as he got closer to the spirit.

When Lloyd was right above Volt, he flipped, bringing both swords down with more force than he could handle, sending them flying out of his hands. Nawachi and Sheena rushed in to attack in order to give Lloyd time to recover his weapon.

Kitoushi tossed one of her arrows to Oroca before shooting off a rapid fire round, each of which miraculously hit their target. Oroca fused the arrow to the end of her whip, making it look like a small spear with a long chain attached to the end of it.

She cracked the whip on Volt, and the new aqua influence seemed to have an effect. Each time it hit, a watery explosion erupted on Volt, making the spirit flinch. Sheena struck Volt with her cards several times, leaving a card attached each time. A moment later Sheena took a giant leap back as her cards exploded.

Nawachi slashed Volt from behind, aided with a rain of Kitoushi's arrows. Oroca was trying to find an opening that didn't involve hitting her husband, and Lloyd was dodging the arrows that didn't hit Volt along with the lightning attacks the powerful spirit was currently sending off.

Volt, now thoroughly pissed, cast huge bolts of lightning around him, frying everything within a ten foot radius. Nawachi, unfortunately, wasn't able to get away fast enough and got struck directly by several of the bolts. "Nawachi!" Oroca cried, running to where he had fallen. Blood was gushing out of several scorched holes on Nawachi as Oroca dropped to her knees.

She lifted Nawachi's torso off the ground and held him close as Kitoushi started casting a healing spell. Seeing the opening, Volt flew over to them. "Stay back! You've done enough to him already, you damned spirit!" Oroca yelled as she stuck Volt with her whip.

This angered Volt even more, and he struck the couple with a powerful bolt of lightning the size of a large pillar. Oroca dropped Nawachi as she fell on top of him. Kitoushi quickly sprinted over and checked for a pulse. Shaking her head rapidly when she found none, she immediately began another spell in an attempt to revive the couple.

While she was doing that, Lloyd and Sheena were doing the best they could to distract Volt and stay alive at the same time. Lloyd went in first, slashing Volt three times before sending a shock wave of energy up at the spirit. He jumped out as Sheena came in, swinging her cards upward, across, and upward again before leaving a mess of them to explode.

They alternated in and out, doing just enough so the angry spirit couldn't counter-attack. As Sheena went in again, Kitoushi stood up and took a giant leap back while Nawachi and Oroca stayed exactly where they were. The only difference was they were no longer bleeding.

Sheena saw this and stopped in mid-swing, dropping to her knees and heaving a sob. Finally given the chance, Volt brought down a bolt of lightning at Sheena. Lucky for her, an arrow stuck Volt as he cast it and it missed her by barely an inch.

Lloyd picked Sheena up and got as far away from Volt as he could without leaving the room. "..." Volt said.

"I don't understand! What is he saying?" Sheena cried hysterically.

"I... I don't know." Lloyd answered shakily. Volt attacked one of the ninjas standing by, dropping him instantly as the smell of scorched flesh intensified.

"Change of plans! We must stop Volt here and now, so everyone join in on the fight!" Igaguri yelled before getting struck by a shower of lightning.

"GRANPA!" Sheena screamed, crying harder as Igaguri fell. Every shinobi in the room drew their weapons and attacked Volt. One by one he would spear them through the torso, impale them head first, or charge them with so much of his powerful energy that chunks of flesh were blasted across the battlefield.

"Sheena! Try lowering the rod! Maybe he'll go away!" Kitoushi shouted while trying to revive some of the fallen. Sheena got up and ran as fast as her shaky legs would carry her to the alter. She jabbed the button on the pedestal, lowering the rod.

Instantly, Volt vanished in a blast of mana. Sheena turned around to look at the battlefield, but the sight made her knees buckle as her legs gave out. Numerous corpses with blood gushing out of them were scattered everywhere. There were also decapitated body parts and chunks of flesh laying several feet apart that could easily be put together into a single body. Blood ran down the walls and between the stones of the floor.

The few that were still standing were checking the corpses for any signs of life, calling Kitoushi over to revive them when they did. Lloyd, who had started crying as well, joined Sheena on the alter. "... all my fault." She muttered.

"What's all your fault Sheena?" Lloyd asked, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I...it's all my fault all these people died. They're... they're dead because of me." Sheena whispered.

"No, it's not your fault. It was Volt that killed them." Lloyd told her.

"Because I couldn't control him." Sheena mumbled.

"But if the king would have listened to you when you said 'no', none of this would have happened." Lloyd said quietly.

"But even so, a lot of people and things were depending on this pact and I couldn't do it."

"I don't think anyone else would have been brave enough to try."

"B...I... thank you Lloyd. I was scared the whole time, but it feels kinda good to hear that."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Lloyd asked, pulling Sheena into a hug. He let her go a few moments later when Kitoushi hollered it was time to go since the fallen had already been taken to the ship.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Back At Mizuho**

Once Sheena, Lloyd, and Kitoushi walked back into the village, Selean came running up to them followed by Corrine and a small boy clad in a turquoise kimono about her age. "I see pack?" She requested happily.

Despite how they were feeling, the three couldn't help grinning slightly. "A pact isn't something you see, sweetheart." Kitoushi said.

"But Corin's a pack. I see him." She argued.

"No, Corrine's a man-made summon spirit. The pact lets me call him to where I am. Most of the time, a pact is a promise that connects a summon spirit and a summoner." Sheena explained.

"Oh, otay. I see spirit?" Selean asked.

"No. I couldn't make the pact with Volt..." Sheena trailed.

"Vo't? Who Vo't?" Selean asked.

"Volt is the Summon Spirit I was supposed to make the pact with. Instead, he killed almost everyone." Sheena said, frowning.

"Who's he?" Kitoushi asked Selean in an attempt to change the subject.

"Him? Corin founded him when we was play hide an' seek." Selean said.

"No, what's his name dear?" Kitoushi clarified.

"He sayed it was Anjin." Selean answered.

"Anjin, where are your parents? Do they know you're here?" Kitoushi asked gently. Anjin just blushed and looked down.

"I t'inks he t'inks you big and scary. I try." Selean said, turning around to face him. "Does you Mommy and Daddy know you here?"

"Yeah. Mommy told me go out and play. But it getting dark, I go. Bye Sewean, bye Corin." Anjin said, running off to a nearby hut.

"Yeah, it is getting late. Come on guys, I'll take you back home."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Me:** There you have it, the Volt incident.  
**Lloyd: **Why did you make Oroca and Nawachi if you were just going to kill them two chapters later?  
**Me: **They were destined to die when I made them. But trust me when I say everything I do will eventually make sense.  
**Lloyd:** Nothing you ever do makes sense. For example, why is your hand in that fire?  
**Me:** Yes, thank you for pointing that out. Everything I _write_ will eventually make sense.  
**Lloyd: **Will you answer my question?  
**Me: **I wanna see if fire will burn a pyro. Also, please visit my profile. I've got my Deviantart account link on my profile. There's a pic of Kitoushi, Selean, and Anjin when he's older. Kratos, take us out .  
**Kratos: **Please review.  
**Me:** Oh, and I think you'll be pleased to know I almost have chapter five done. XD! And how I got the baby talk is by having my two year old second cousin repeat the things Selean and Anjin say. Some of the lines I provoked her to say, but everything is how she said it.

**Editted: 7-30-11**


	5. Goofing off and Lost

**Me:** Hello peoples!  
**Lloyd:** Wow, it didn't take you forever to update. I'm surprised your bad luck didn't get in the way.  
**Me:** You're tellin' me. Maybe I've finally overcome the curse.  
**Kratos:** What curse?  
**Me: **The curse my necklace has.  
**Lloyd: **Your necklace has a curse? How?  
**Me:** Well, my friends at school said it looks almost exactly like Tsunade's necklace, which it does, so they started calling it the Necklace of Death. Then they said I was gonna die and or have bad luck if I kept wearing it. I rarely take it off and I've had bad luck since. Dammit Lloyd, you made me blather on. Say the disclaimer.  
**Lloyd:** Hehe, appreintice owns nothing.  
**Me:** And just for clarity, Selean can't say her 'L's yet. So for any word with a 'W' or just a plain apostrophe that doesn't make sense, just change it to an 'L' for it to make sense.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kitoushi awoke the next morning and went to the main room of the hut, sliding the door open to allow fresh air to flow in. She had stayed with Lloyd, Sheena, and Selean the previous night like Igaguri usually did. Currently, he lay in a canopy bed in the front room. Volt, instead of killing him, had merely put Igaguri in a coma.

She gathered a few things before fixing a pot of white rice, leaving it in a bowl on the table for when the kids woke up. A few moments later, Kitoushi heard a thump, then saw Selean stumble into the room. She had a lop-sided grin on her face and her auburn hair was as messy as ever. "Mommy Kip, I fewed off my bed." She said.

"So that's what that was." Kitoushi laughed, deciding to just let the toddler call her what she wanted until she was old enough to understand.

"Can I pway?" Selean asked.

"Aren't you hungry? I made rice." Kitoushi told her.

"No, I good. Oh." She said before disappearing into the room she shared with Lloyd and Sheena. She came out carrying Corrine. His forelegs stuck out straight from above her clasped forearms while the rest of his body dangled from there. He struggled to get down, but the two year old's grip remained surprisingly firm.

"Wait, where are you going with Corrine?" Sheena demanded, running out of the room.

"We pway!" Selean answered, grinning.

"But-"

"It's okay Sheena. We can always get him back later." Lloyd said, coming out after her.

"Yeah...go have fun." Sheena sighed.

"Hehe, yay!" Selean giggled before running out the door. Sheena and Lloyd sat down on the floor beside the low table in the center of the room.

"Help yourselves to the rice." Kitoushi said.

"Nah, I'm not really that hungry." Lloyd and Sheena said in unison.

"What happened yesterday...I know it's bugging you, but it's not either of your faults." Kitoushi said quietly.

"I know, but still..." Sheena trailed.

"That incident will still torture you, right?" Kitoushi muttered.

"Yeah..." Sheena answered.

"Sheena, I know it's gonna be hard, but you gotta try to not let it get to you so much." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd's right. I know it's killing all of us on the inside, but we've got to move on with the burden of this memory." Kitoushi said.

Sheena looked over to where Igaguri lay and tears started streaming down her face. "I know it's really not my fault, but I still blame myself." Sheena sobbed.

"Oh honey." Kitoushi whispered, going over to her. She sat down beside Sheena and pulled her into her lap, just like she did with Lloyd two years ago. Kitoushi looked over at Lloyd, who also had tears falling from his eyes, and started singing.

Sheena and Lloyd stared at Kitoushi in awe as she finished. "You sing really good." Sheena complimented.

"Yeah, will you sing another one?" Lloyd requested.

"Maybe tonight. Right now, you two have the day off. I want you guys to go play, goof off. You know, just be kids. And Lloyd, stop pretending to be so damn serious. You're seven years old for Martel's sake! No one's gonna believe your that serious by nature." Kitoushi said.

Lloyd stood up as Sheena got out of Kitoushi's lap. "Come on Sheena, let's go play in the woods." Lloyd suggested.

"Okay." She replied before they left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**With Corrine and Selean**

Corrine sniffed the ground around some bushes, then moved on. He turned around and walked in a circle before he went around the bushes. "Did you found 'im?" Selean whispered to Corrine.

"I found his scent. He's somewhere around here." Corrine squeaked.

"Where?" Selean asked.

"I don't know yet." Corrine answered.

He sniffed around a few minutes more before Selean grabbed him and jumped in a nearby bush. "Shh... I see'd him. I's gonna get'em." Selean waited until Anjin passed in front of the bush before letting Corrine go.

In the same motion, Selean jumped out of the bush and tackled Anjin to the ground. "How you do that? You did it yes'day too." Anjin said after he stopped laughing.

"I jus' goods." Selean said as she got up.

"You should be nicer to him." Corrine admonished as he emerged out of the bush.

"You branged Corin?" Anjin asked.

"Yep. He sme'ed you. That's how we finded you." Selean informed him.

"So we play?" Anjin asked.

"Uh-huh." Selean answered.

"Tag! You it!" Anjin yelled as he poked Corrine and ran off laughing. Selean giggled as she too ran off. Corrine's middle tail twitched as he took off after the toddlers. He quickly caught up to them and tackled Selean, who was closer, knocking her to the ground.

"See, this is what you do to Anjin." Corrine squeaked before he used his front paws to tickle the girl's sides. Selean started laughing as she squirmed, trying to get Corrine off her. Anjin came back and grinned at the amusing sight.

Corrine stopped suddenly before knocking Anjin down and tickling him as well. After a few moments Corrine stopped and got off to return to Sheena. He didn't get far before he felt four hands grab him and roll him on his side.

Selean and Anjin started tickling Corrine, a bit rougher than they meant, in revenge. "Stop it!" Corrine laughed.

"I not know. Yous think he gots 'nough?" Selean asked Anjin.

"Yeah, I t'inks so." Anjin said a few minutes later. They stopped and ran off. By the time Corrine got on his feet and shook out his ruffled fur, they were completely gone. Satisfied, he left to find Sheena.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**In The Woods With Lloyd and Sheena**

The sunlight streamed down through the canopy, lighting up the forest. Vines and flowers grew on the bushes that lined the semi-worn path. A few small animals scurried quickly across the path and dived into bushes, hiding from predators.

A gentle wind swept across the tree tops, knocking a few leaves and flower petals off. They soared in the wind for a few seconds before hitting the ground as the wind died down. A moment later, it picked up again, gathering its leaves and blossoms in a small typhoon. "How does it do that?" Lloyd asked as the typhoon swept in front of him and Sheena.

"I dunno. But it's pretty." Sheena replied. The typhoon hit a bush and the leaves and blossoms scattered only to be picked up by a different stream of wind.

"Come on, let's follow it!" Lloyd exclaimed, taking off after it. Sheena jumped over a hedge and smirked as she cut Lloyd off from his pursuit. The wind stopped swiftly, dropping the leaves and petals in the river behind her.

Lloyd looked at the river, then at Sheena before looking at the river again. He glanced back and forth between the two as a smile played on his lips. "Huh? What are you smiling about Lloyd?" Sheena asked. She looked behind her and saw the river. "Lloyd, don't you even think about it."

But she was too late. Lloyd leapt forward and gave Sheena a shove, knocking her backwards. He laughed as Sheena swung at him, but missed. She hit the water with a splash, a cloud of dirt rising as she scrapped against the bottom.

When Lloyd didn't see Sheena emerge, he crouched down on the bank, trying to see through the murky water. A second later, he felt a pair of wet hands on his shoulder blades before he got pushed head first into the river.

"Very funny Sheena." Lloyd spat half bitterly as he resurfaced. His usually spiky hair now was plastered to his face.

"Revenge is sweet." Sheena said, brushing her wet bangs off her face.

"Yes it is." Lloyd smirked as he grabbed Sheena's ankles and pulled. Sheena gave off a small scream as she hit the water again.

"Lloyd I swear!-" Sheena yelled before Lloyd cut her off by splashing water on her. "It's on now." She grabbed Lloyd's shoulders as she swept his feet out from under him. Lloyd clung to Sheena's midsection as he fell, submerging them both.

When they resurfaced, Sheena jumped on Lloyd, laughing as he went under again. Her laughter ceased, however, as Lloyd moved, causing her to lose her balance. Lloyd resurfaced and gulped down as much air as he could.

Sheena slapped the surface of the water, sending it flying at Lloyd. He ducked, making it miss and hit the river bank. "Hey!" Sheena and Lloyd looked up to see Corrine shaking the water out of his fur.

"Sorry Corrine. I didn't mean to hit you. It's Lloyd's fault." Sheena apologized.

"My fault? How is it my fault?" Lloyd asked.

"If you hadn't moved, the water wouldn't have hit Corrine." Sheena explained.

"Was I just supposed to stand there and let it hit me?" Lloyd demanded.

"Yeah!" Sheena replied before she tackled him. For the next few hours, the two wrestled in the river, laughing the whole time. This greatly entertained Corrine, who safely sat on the bank. After a while, Corrine got up and stretched his back and legs.

"Come on you two. I hear monsters coming and it doesn't look like either of you brought your weapons with you." Corrine squeaked. Lloyd and Sheena abruptly stopped and looked up at Corrine, panting. Sheena swam over to the bank and pulled herself up.

She laid down with her legs dangling over the edge while Lloyd got out of the river. He watched Sheena as her chest rose and fell rapidly in an attempt to catch her breath. Lloyd doubled over, placing his hands on his knees as he tried to do the same.

"Come on guys, they're getting closer!" Corrine yelled. Sheena heaved a sigh as she got to her feet and they left for the village.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**With Selean and Anjin**

"Will dis work?" Anjin asked, spreading some of the leaves on the berry bush.

"Yes. Peop'e gots ta wacked by." Selean answered, getting down on her knees.

"Okay." Anjin responded.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**With Sheena, Lloyd, and Corrine, a little while later**

The trio entered their hut. Lloyd and Sheena were still soaked, and water dripped off them, quickly creating small puddles on the dirt floor. "We're back." Sheena announced. Kitoushi looked up from where she had been working on her bow.

"What happened to you two?" She asked.

"We found a river in the forest and I pushed Sheena in. Then she got out without me seeing and pushed me in. Then I pulled her in and we wrestled. It was fun." Lloyd informed her.

"Good, I'm glad you had fun. The rice is still on the table if you're hungry." Kitoushi said, turning her attention back to her bow. Lloyd and Sheena grabbed a pair of chopsticks, not realizing how hungry they were until now. They took one bite before setting down the chopsticks, their brows wrinkling in distaste.

"Say Lloyd, don't you think we should change into something dry and do something?" Sheena asked.

"Yes, right now." Lloyd responded, getting up. The kids went into their room one at a time to change into something dry. A few moments later, they returned to the main room. Sheena had a few of her daggers to sharpen, and Lloyd had his twin blades for the same reason.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Late in the Evening**

Kitoushi had started a fire in the fireplace a little earlier than usual. Currently, she read a book by its light. Lloyd and Sheena were entertaining themselves by sharpening any and all blades that they could find. Noishe had returned from delivering the message about the pact to the king of Tethe'alla,

He was laying not too far from Lloyd and Sheena with Corrine curled up and sleeping on top of him. They heard a knock on the door and Kitoushi put her book down to answer it. She didn't truly realize how late it was until she saw the outside light through a crack in the door.

When Kitoushi opened the door, she saw a kunoichi with shoulder length black hair and green eyes dressed in a purple kimono. The whites of her eyes where red with tears. "Have you seen Anjin? He hasn't come home yet and I can't find him anywhere in the village." The kunoichi said worriedly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**  
Me:** Ah, do you not love how sweet and innocent toddlers seem, then how devious they can be?  
**Lloyd: **What two and three year old is like that?  
**Me:** My second cousin and my cousin's girlfriend's daughter.  
**Lloyd:** So it runs through that side of the family?  
**Me:** You could say that. Oh, and Sheena and Lloyd's behavior is based off mine when I was their age. It's pretty easy to remember since I was seven not even six years ago and I was nine not even four years ago.  
**Kratos:**You were rather strange when you were young, though.  
**Me:** Yes, yes I was. And proud of it. And I still am. Lloyd, take us out and tell the good people something interesting.  
**Lloyd:** Please review. And for those of you who don't know, Presea is a cheerful girl who loves to laugh in Tales of Symphonia 2: Dawn of the New World since she rediscovered her emotions.

**Editted: 7-30-11**


	6. Found and Nightmare

**Me:** WELCOME BACK EVERYONE! I'M ON SPRING BREAK NOW (throws confetti in air) SO HOPEFULLY I'LL GET ONE TO TWO, IF NOT MORE, CHAPTERS UP BEFORE I GO BACK TO SCHOOL!  
**Kratos: **What about your other stories?  
**Me: **I'LL GET THERE WHEN I GET THERE! GET OFF MY BACK!  
**Kratos: **Why do you consume vast amounts of caffeine and sugar?  
**Me:** BECAUSE I WANT TOO! (eye twitches)  
**Lloyd:** You had sugar and didn't tell me?  
**Me: **I'M SORRY, COME ON, I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU. (creates shadow clone) TAKE OVER FOR ME. (goes off with Lloyd to get sugar higher.)  
**Clone:** Sure thing. My original owns nothing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kitoushi brought the kunoichi in and sat her down. After she calmed her down enough to speak normally, Kitoushi began to interrogate the woman. "Calmly explain to me what's wrong so I can understand you." Kitoushi said.

"It's my three year old son, Anjin. He's gone. I can't find him anywhere." She told her.

"I'm sure he's fine though. He can't be too far. Do you have any idea of where he could have gone?" Kitoushi asked.

"I'm not really sure. But last night he told me about this girl he met and played with. He said her name was 'Sewean' which I assumed to be 'Selean.' Anyway, he asked me this morning if he could go find her to play, and that's the last time I saw him." She explained.

Kitoushi quickly looked around the room behind her. "Dammit, I thought Selean had come back. It must have been Lloyd or Sheena I heard while I was reading." Kitoushi growled angrily.

"That was me. I was making sure I hadn't dropped any daggers outside yesterday." Sheena said.

"Well why didn't you two tell me she hadn't come back yet?" Kitoushi yelled.

"We thought she had before we got back and was just taking a nap or something." Sheena said.

"Don't you think you would have saw her when you changed?" Kitoushi asked, her fists clenching at her sides.

"She doesn't always sleep in her bed. Remember some of the places we've found her sleeping before?" Lloyd said. Kitoushi sighed, remembering the times they had found her napping inside a box or behind a weapons rack, even under the bed.

"My guess is that Selean and Anjin are together. Corrine! You were with them, right?" Kitoushi said.

"Yes." The small spirit answered as he sprang up.

"Take us to where you last saw them. Noishe, you come too. You can help from there." Kitoushi ordered. Everyone got to their feet and followed Corrine out the door. He led them to the area where he had briefly played with the kids. On command, Noishe began sniffing around in search of a scent trail. Finding it, he headed north through the line of trees, with the humans and Corrine following.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**With Selean and Anjin**

The berry bush in which they were hiding had been stripped of its fruit. The kids still hiding inside had eaten all of it. Selean and Anjin now sat on their bottoms instead of crouching on their knees. Selean rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands and Anjin yawned loudly. "We go home? I sleepy." Anjin said.

"Shhh... I heared peop'e come." Selean whispered. Anjin let go of the branch he was holding onto and the hole they had been looking through disappeared. They waited until they heard the footsteps right in front of the bush before jumping out and tackling their owner.

Noishe grunted as Selean and Anjin knocked his feet out from under him. "Noshy!" Selean cried, giving Noishe's neck a squeezing hug. "You come back! Where you gone?" Selean and Anjin looked up as Lloyd, Sheena, Corrine, Kitoushi and Anjin's mother came through the large bushes into the clearing.

Anjin's mother immediately ran over to him and scooped him up in her arms, muttering 'Oh my baby, you're okay'. "Where have you been?" Kitoushi asked, her anger evident in her voice.

"I here." Selean answered before she yawned.

"What the hell were you doing? You know damn good and well to be back by now!" Kitoushi yelled.

"I's was gonna stare peop'e. Why none come?" Selean wondered.

"That's!–"

"She does this everyday. She'll hide in the bushes 'till someone passes in front of it. Then she jumps out at them. It's not her fault no one came around today." Sheena defended.

"Yeah, she's even got me a couple times. But once she does it one or two times, she goes back to the hut and plays around there." Lloyd added.

"Still, she should know better!" Kitoushi snapped.

"Please don't yell at Selean like that, Miss Kitoushi. She's just a baby. She probably didn't even realize she did anything wrong." Anjin's mother, now standing and holding her son, said. Kitoushi closed her eyes for a moment, opening them and exhaling hard before she spoke.

"You're right. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I'm sorry Selean." Kitoushi said.

"It otay." Selean said. She rubbed her eyes again before extending her arms upward. Reading her sign, Kitoushi bent down and picked the child up. She buried her head in Kitoushi's shoulder, almost immediately falling asleep.

Kitoushi turned to face Anjin's mother. "Thank you..." She paused, realizing she had never asked for her name.

"Haato. My name his Haato." Anjin's mother filled in.

"Thank you Haato. If you hadn't come, we probably wouldn't have figured out Selean still hadn't come back until tomorrow." Kitoushi admitted.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. I know how a mother feels when they can't find their child." Haato said.

"No, she's not mine. Sheena found Lloyd and Selean two years ago and brought them here. Chief Igaguri took them in since their parents had been killed. But now, with the conditions he's in, the three of them are my responsibility." Kitoushi explained.

"Oh, I see. Well, thank you, and I hope to see you again." Haato said before she left for her hut. After a minute, everyone else in the clearing went home and Lloyd resumed their work with the blades. Kitoushi went back to the room the kids shared with Corrine following.

She put Selean in her bed and tucked her in while Corrine jumped up on Sheena's bed, curling up at the foot of it. When Kitoushi returned to her spot by the fire, she saw Lloyd and Sheena laying back on Noishe, now polishing the blades. She picked her book up and resumed reading it.

A few hours later, when she had finished her book, Kitoushi saw that Lloyd and Sheena, as well as Noishe, had gone to bed. Kitoushi put her book away and picked up her quiver of arrows that had somehow fallen over.

She looked over at the table, seeing the rice exactly as she had left that morning. '_It can't be that bad, can it?' _She thought before taking a bite. '_Ugh, it is.' _She thought as she disposed of it. Kitoushi went to Igaguri's room, where she had stayed the previous night, and sat on the bed.

She started thinking about how she would tell Lloyd, Sheena, and Selean that the vice chief, Tiga, would be living there starting tomorrow once he got back from where ever he had gone. After a few moments, Kitoushi grinned. She hoped the kids wouldn't turn into hellions for Tiga.

She fell back on the bed and closed her eyes. Not long after that, she heard a steady pitter-patter on the roof. Rain. Almost instantly, the rain came down hard._'It's going to be a long night.'_ Kitoushi thought. A few hours later, Kitoushi jumped as she heard a scream and Sheena yell, 'NO! GRANPA!' from the next room.

She immediately got out of bed and ran to the room to investigate. Lloyd was still sleeping peacefully. Sheena was tossing and turning rapidly. Her breathing was ragged and she was covered in a cold sweat. Selean was still screaming and flailing around in her bed.

"Girls, wake up!" Kitoushi said, hurriedly shaking each of them. Sheena's eyes snapped open and she stopped moving. Selean stopped screaming and flailing, but her eyes didn't open. Tears were leaking out of her closed eyes.

Outside, a bolt of lightning split the night sky and thunder roared after it. Selean let out another scream, only this one was a lot shorter. Kitoushi picked Selean up before going over to Sheena's bed and sitting on the edge of it. "Everything's okay. It was just a bad dream." Kitoushi assured both girls. Sheena sat up, her gaze falling to her lap. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's really no need. You were there." Sheena mumbled.

"The Volt incident?" Kitoushi asked. Sheena nodded. "It's not your fault."

"I know." Sheena said as she began silently crying. " But it...nothing. I'm sorry. We should all go back to sleep."

"If you ever want to talk about it, let me know." Kitoushi said. Sheena just nodded. Another bolt of lightning tore across the sky and Selean screamed again. "And what's wrong with you?"

"The hurty 'ight, don't 'et it come!" Selean screamed.

"You mean the lightning? Don't worry, it can't get you." Kitoushi said. Another bolt of lightning cracked, making Selean yell once more.

"What's going on?" Lloyd asked groggily as he sat up.

"Sheena and Selean just had a bad dream. Go back to sleep Lloyd." Kitoushi said. Lloyd wasn't convinced, however, when Selean screamed as yet another bolt of lightning flashed outside.

"Make it s'op!" She cried.

"What's wrong with her?" Lloyd asked, getting out of bed and walking over to the girls.

"She's afraid of the lightning. But I wouldn't worry Lloyd, she's just not used to it." Kitoushi explained. Lloyd looked over at Sheena next.

"What's wrong Sheena? You look really scared." Lloyd commented.

"I...it's nothing Lloyd, just a bad dream." Sheena stuttered, looking up at him.

"Was it Volt?" Lloyd asked.

"...Yeah." Sheena whispered.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Lloyd wondered.

"Yeah Lloyd, I'll be fine." Sheena replied. Selean screamed as she jumped off Kitoushi's lap and dived under Sheena's blanket, knocking Corrine out of the spot where he had been silently laying. Lloyd put his hand on the bulge in Sheena's blanket.

"Hey sis, you don't gotta be scared. I'll protect you from the lightning." He said.

Selean poked her head out from underneath the blanket. "Reawy?" She asked.

"Yeah. Come here." Lloyd said as he awkwardly picked her up. He went back to his own bed and laid down with Selean. She dug into his side screaming as more lightning cracked outside.

"Let me give you a hand Lloyd." Kitoushi offered before she started singing a lullaby. Within just a few minutes, Selean's snores filled the air and Kitoushi stopped. "If you guys need anything, come wake me. Even if it's just to talk, okay?" Both kids nodded and Sheena laid back down as Kitoushi left the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Me: **(comes back) OKAY, YOU'RE FREE TO GO!  
**Clone: **Okay, see ya. (walks out door)  
**Me: **SORRY 'BOUT THE SHORTNESS! BUT THIS WAS THE WRAP-UP CHAPTER FOR THIS TIME PERIOD!  
**Lloyd: **So there's gonna be another time skip next chapter?  
**Me:** YEP!  
**Kratos: **Why are you yelling?  
**Me:** BECAUSE BLUE IS A COLOR! (jumps off cliff)  
**Lloyd:** Are you still alive?  
**Me:** YES!  
**Lloyd: **Damn...I mean review.

**Editted: 7-30-11**


	7. Doctor in Flanior

**Me:** Hello everyone, and welcome to chapter seven of Difference in Destiny.  
**Lloyd:** What took you so long? You said you'd have a couple more chapters up before you went back to school.  
**Me: **Let's see Lloyd, my comp got infected and every time I tried to upload this chappie, it restarted. But it's cleaned up now. And I was rarely home. What do you think?  
**Kratos:** You should know that Lloyd. We're often here alone.  
**Lloyd:** True.  
**Me: **Oh, and I realized I never told you peoples what Anjin looks like. I'm just gonna tell you what he looks like now. He's got black hair and green eyes like his mother's. And his hair is pulled back in a small pony tail. His hakama pants and top are turquoise.  
**Lloyd: **Appreintice owns nothing.  
**Me: **Wow, I didn't have to tell you this time. I'm proud of you Lloyd.  
**Lloyd:** Thanks.  
**Me:** On with the story.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Three years later**

"Come on, you're not...done yet...are you?" Sheena panted. She stood straight up and adjusted her weight so that it was equal on both legs.

"No...bring...it on!" Selean replied, panting as well. She grabbed the loose auburn locks that hung in her sweaty face and tucked them behind her ears. Selean charged forward toward Sheena whom shifted her weight to her back leg and cocked her front leg. When Selean got within Sheena's range, she threw a side kick.

Selean weaved underneath Sheena's leg and jumped onto her piggy-back style. "G...good job...kid." Sheena congratulated. She grabbed Selean's forearms and pulled them forward to ease the pressure off her throat. "But don't do this... in a real battle. Unless you stick a dagger in their back while your at it. Otherwise, you'll probably be killed."

"Okay." Selean chirped, smiling.

"Now let go so I can put you down." Sheena instructed.

"Naw, I like it up here." Selean replied as she rested her head on Sheena's shoulder.

"Fine then." Sheena said and sat down.

Selean let go of Sheena and crossed her arms, looking away. "Meanie." She huffed.

"Don't be like that." Sheena said, turning to ruffle the small girl's hair before she got up.

"She's getting better Sheena." Lloyd commented from his spot under a tree and beside Anjin.

"Yeah, Anjin's coming along too. You think we should give them a few minutes to rest, then let them go a round?" Sheena asked.

"Sure, why not." Lloyd replied.

"Yeah, come on Selean!" Anjin exclaimed as he jumped up.

"Whoa Anjin, hold up a minute. Selean just went a round. Give her a minute to rest. This isn't stamina training, you know." Sheena said.

"...Okay." Anjin pouted as he sat back down.

"Sheena! Sheena! Come quickly!" Everyone looked to where the voice came from to see Corrine running towards them as fast as he could.

"What's wrong Corrine?" Sheena asked.

"It's the chief! Come on! Come on!" Corrine yelled before he turned around and ran back towards the hut. Sheena's eyes widened before she tore off after him.

"Hey Sheena, wait up!" Lloyd yelled after her.

"I can't! Something's wrong with Granpa!" Sheena yelled back.

Lloyd hesitated for half a second before he took off after her. "Come on Selean. You too, Anjin, since Haato asked us to watch you." Lloyd called back over his shoulder. Selean and Anjin grinned at each other before they started running.

"I'm gonna beat you!" Selean exclaimed as she pulled ahead of Anjin.

"Not if I get there first!" Anjin responded, pouring on enough speed to pass Selean up. It didn't last long, however, as Anjin's hakama pant leg got caught on a root, causing him to trip. His other leg caught the inside of Selean's calf, taking her down on top of him.

They both got up laughing. Selean took off again quickly, looking over her shoulder and sticking her tongue out. "I'm gonna wi~in!" She taunted. Anjin stood frozen where he stood for a moment before he realized what she meant.

"Hey, that's cheating!" He yelled as he started running again.

"M-mm! I just kept going, you cheater! You tripped me!" Selean yelled back. By the time they had arrived in the hut, Kitoushi had given a small pack to Sheena.

"Inside this are crafts called Rheairds. They were given to us to test by the Imperial Research Academy, so I don't know too much about them. All I know about them is they are flying crafts, and to make them go, you turn the handles forward. They're also steered by the handles. There's an expert doctor in Flanoir: that's east-northeast from here. Grab a cloak before you go, but bring the doctor back as quickly as you can." Kitoushi instructed.

"All right." Sheena said as she grabbed two cloaks from beside the door. She put them over the arm that held the wing pack and grabbed Lloyd's wrist with the other, running out the door.

"Where are they going?" Selean asked.

"To get a doctor from Flanoir for Chief Igaguri." Kitoushi answered.

"A doctor? Does he got a boo-boo? Can't you fix it? You fix mine." Selean said.

"He's got something wrong inside of him. Yours are outside of you. I can only heal external and internal wounds, but that's not what he has." Kitoushi explained.

"What does he got?" Anjin asked.

"I'm not sure exactly, but it has something to do with his circulatory system, I'm certain." Both kids gave her a confused look. "That has something to do with the heart. He's also running a fever. Anjin, does your mother know anything about medicine?"

"I dunno. I'll go get her." Anjin responded before he left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A While Later In Flanoir With Lloyd And Sheena**

Sheena landed the Rheaird, bringing it to a skidding halt in the snow, and she and Lloyd jumped off. Quickly, she put it back in the wing pack and took off. Lloyd shivered from underneath his cloak as he followed her. "Why is it so cold here Sheena? And what's this white stuff falling from the sky?" He asked.

Sheena stopped dead in her tracks, causing Lloyd to run into her. "It's snow, Lloyd. How do you not know what it is?" Sheena wondered as she started walking again.

"I don't remember much from before you brought me to Mizuho." Lloyd replied simply.

"Oh. I'm sorry. For some reason, it hasn't snowed in Mizuho for six years." Sheena said. She looked around at all the snow covered buildings. "Gah, they all look the same! Lloyd, where do you think the doctor would be?"

"I didn't even know what snow looked like before now. How am I supposed to know? Ask one of the villagers ." Lloyd suggested.

"Why didn't I think of that? Come on." Sheena said. She spotted a woman beside the street and approached her. "Excuse me ma'am. Can you tell us where the doctor is?"

"Sure. Go down the stairs to the right of the town entrance and follow the path around to another set of stairs. It's the first building on the right, you can't miss it." The woman directed.

"Thank you very much." Lloyd said quickly before taking off after Sheena.

"Not a problem." The woman called after them.

As soon as they came to the building, Sheena burst in through the door, Lloyd right behind her. "Doctor! We need your help! Please come with us!" Sheena exclaimed.

"What's wrong, young lady?" The doctor asked, giving her a rude look for barging in suddenly.

"It's our village's leader. There's something wrong with him. We need you to come with us to the village and help him." Sheena said hurriedly.

"So he's not here with you? It's going to cost you." the doctor sneered.

"We'll pay you later, just please hurry." Lloyd begged.

"Very well. Take me to your village then."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Back in Mizuho**

Sheena quickly landed the Rheaird, much more smoothly this time, that she and Lloyd were on, the doctor doing the same right beside her. As soon as she returned the Rheairds to the wing pack, Sheena took off running again. "How do you expect me to look at your chief if you take off running?" The doctor asked.

Sheena stopped, waiting for the others to catch up with her. Once they did, she had to force herself to walk the rest of the way to the hut. Kitoushi, Selean, Anjin, and Haato looked up from the chief as Sheena, Lloyd and the doctor came in. "I assume that he is the patient. Everyone, leave." He commanded.

The ninja did as they were told and anxiously waited outside. A few hours later, the doctor emerged from the hut. "He is fine now. His heart rate is regular and the fever is gone." The older half of the group sighed in relief.

"Is this enough to cover the cost?" Kitoushi asked, taking a small coin bag out of her hakama pant pocket.

"Yes, I suppose that will do." The doctor said after a moment. The two adults sighed with relief as Kitoushi tossed the bag to the doctor and walked back into the hut. Haato remained where she was, looking at the doctor with a blank, far-off stare in her eyes.

A moment later, she closed her eyes, shaking her head before following her blonde friend. "Thank you so much for helping my granpa." Sheena said, her gratitude and relief beaming from her eyes. "I can take you back to your home now if you like."

The doctor looked down at the girl for a minute, unable to stop the sincere smile that came onto his lips. A strange feeling bubbled up inside him, one that he hadn't felt often before. He untied the leather strap around the coin bag and retrieved about half the coins from the bag.

"I'll stay here for tonight. I can tell you're tired. Here." The doctor said before handing Sheena the gald coins. Sheena looked at the doctor in disbelief before glancing at the objects in her hand.

"I can't–"

"Think of it as payment for board and don't argue with me." The doctor didn't know why he was saying and doing what he was doing, but it felt right.

Sheena hesitated a moment before she opened her mouth to speak again. "Alright. You three go back into the hut. I'll be there in a minute." Sheena then handed the coins to Lloyd. "Give these back to Kitoushi."

"Can I give'em to Kip? Please?" Selean asked with her arms outstretched.

"Yeah, me too." Anjin said, doing the same. Lloyd sighed as he gave half of the coins to each kid. They immediately ran back inside, giddy with their 'purpose,' Lloyd following. Sheena showed the doctor to an empty hut reserved for guest, telling him to come get them if he needed anything before going back to her home, and more importantly, her now stable grandfather.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Me: **To be honest, this chapter was only because I forgot to bring the doctor to Mizuho. Hell, I wouldn't have if I hadn't wanted to see what Raine had to say in Flanoir and saw the doctor scene again. (sweat drop)  
**Lloyd:** Hell, you're so forgetful you'd probably forget your hands if they weren't attached to your arms.  
**Me: **Sad part is you're probably right.  
**Kratos: **Yet you manage to get straight A's in school. I would like to know how.  
**Me:** Pure dumb luck, Kratos. Just pure dumb luck.  
**Lloyd: **I'll say.  
**Me:** Anyways, back to the subject on hand. I'm going to find an anti-spyware to put on my comp so it won't prevent me from updating again 'cause I love you all.  
**Lloyd:** Why didn't you do that before?  
**Me: **I dunno. But I'm gonna be honest with you all, my readers. I probably could've had my comp fix sooner, but I had a kickboxing match on a fight card the 19th. Which, if any of you are curious, I won. You can check my profile if you wanna see it.  
**Kratos: **I'm going to end this before you tell them everything else that you did while waiting for your computer to be fixed. Please review.

**Next chapter : Stranger**

**Editted: 7-30-11**


	8. Stranger

**Me:** Welcome back everyone. Sorry 'bout the delay, I wanted to get this up a little over two weeks ago when I turned 13, but I ran out of memory and had to carefully delete crap off my computer, then I got grounded yet again.  
**Lloyd:** Aren't you supposed to be at school?  
**Me:** Nope. Primary Election Day, so they let us out so the teachers could vote. Finally, something politicians are actually good for.  
**Kratos: **Couldn't the teachers vote after school?  
**Me: **Nope, they have to work on school stuff after school. Oh, that brings me to another point. As of Friday (May 23) I will be on summer break, so I should be able to update more often and faster. Kratos, s–  
**Kratos:** Appreintice does not own Tales of Symphonia.  
**Me:** Good boy! (pats head and gets death glare in return. Lloyd laughs his ass off.)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Three Years Later**

Anjin and Selean passed through the large crowds of people on their way to the outskirts of the village since they had finished training for the day. Mizuho's population had grown a lot in the past six years, thanks mainly to the outcast warriors, roaming half-elves, and rouge mages the village had accepted. It wasn't rare to find a large group of people gathered around.

Selean and Anjin found the river that lead to a large meadow with a small, semi-shallow spring they usually went to after training. "Hey Selean, why don't we jump in the river today? We walk by it everyday, but we never have swam in it." Anjin suggested.

"B-but we always go to the meadow. Why stop now?" Selean said quickly.

Anjin raised an eyebrow at her. "A little change is good. Besides, what will it hurt?" He asked.

"Nothing." Selean answered.

"Then I don't see why not." Anjin said. Selean mumbled something near inaudible as she looked at her feet. "What was that? Speak up some."

"I can't swim! Happy? Lloyd and Sheena never taught me how!" Selean half-yelled.

"Oh...well...I could teach you, if you want." Anjin offered.

"Yeah, I'd like that, thanks. But not tonight. Maybe tomorrow night, okay?" Selean said. They continued on in silence until part of the bank Selean was on crumbled, taking her with it. Failing to grasp onto the bank, she fell beneath the water's surface. Anjin immediately jumped in after her.

He treaded water a few feet away from Selean, watching as she flailed around. "Hey, relax. Look, you're doing it." Anjin said after a moment. Selean did so and realized that she, in fact, wasn't drowning. "I knew you could do it if you tried. I just wanted to see for sure."

"Whoa, wait a minute. Are you saying the land didn't fall by accident, but because of _your magic_?" Selean asked.

"Yeah." Anjin admitted sheepishly.

Selean's semi-calm expression was quickly replaced by one of anger. " Anjin, you! ...Why you little- Fireball!" Selean yelled, lifting her hand up and releasing three small fireballs. Anjin dove beneath the water for protection.

The fireballs hit the water's surface, immediately turning into steam. Anjin resurfaced, jumped out of the river, and took off running. As soon as Selean managed to get back on dry land, she pursued him. She repeatedly cast fireball, each of which missed their moving target.

The two kids quickly made it to the stretch before the meadow, jumping over logs and ducking beneath low branches, not letting up on their speed despite the fireballs flying everywhere. As Selean cast one more fireball in the entrance to the meadow, both kids heard a groan, then a thud, and stopped.

They turned to the origin of the sound and found a person lying on the ground. There were deep gashes and burn marks, on the body. Their clothes were torn to shreds and soaked in blood. Most of the visible skin had smears of earth on it.

The bones were visible beneath the pale skin, and they looked very fragile, making it hard to tell whether the person was male or female. "Oh no! My fireball must have hit'em!" Selean gasped, running over to the person. Anjin walked over as well, quickly checking the body over.

"No, these are sword wounds and electric burns." He told her.

"Oh. ...well, we should help'em." Selean decided. She slung one arm over her shoulders before moving the red, most likely blood-stained, hair out of the person's filthy face. "Well don't just stand there. Help me!" Anjin sighed, but did as he was told.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tiga and Kitoushi abruptly stopped their conversation when they heard the door slide open, revealing the two kids and battered person. "What happened?" Kitoushi asked, quickly getting up and relieving Selean and Anjin of their burden.

"I dunno. We found'em like this. Can you help Kip?" Selean asked. She just sighed and nodded as she began casting her healing spells, not quite liking the feeling in her gut. The door opened again and a muddy Noishe came bounding in, followed by Lloyd and Sheena.

"Holy shit! What the hell happened?" Lloyd yelled, causing everyone to look at him.

"Lloyd, language. And we don't know yet." Tiga said. Lloyd quickly apologized before taking Noishe outside.

"That person looks pretty banged up." Sheena said as she walked up behind Kitoushi.

"Yeah, but everything will be okay in a minute." Kitoushi said. As if on que, the stranger started stirring around before opening their eyes and slowly sitting up.

"Where am I?" The high-pitched voice made it easy to identify the person as a female.

"Mizuho. These two found and brought you here." Kitoushi said, pointing at Selean and Anjin.

"Thank you very much." The woman said with honey-like drawl.

"There's a river nearby, if you want to clean up. And I'm sure Sheena has some clothes you could use." Tiga said.

"Thank you, but that's quite alright. I have a change in my pack." The woman said, bringing notice to the small bag on her back.

"I forgot my kamas!" Selean suddenly yelled.

"Told ya you should've left them with my bo staff." Anjin teased.

Selean stuck her tongue out at Anjin before continuing. "Here, come on. I'll show you where the river is on the way."

"Do you want someone to come with you?" Sheena and Anjin asked at the same time.

"Naw, I'll be fine by myself. Come on." Selean said, heading out the door with the woman following right behind her. A bit later, Haato came in, looking for her son. It didn't take much to convince Haato to stay until the girls returned.

The door opened yet again to reveal a bright red haired woman wearing a tank top and short mini-skirt that matched her hair and emphasized how exactly bony she was. Every person in the room gaped at her and Kitoushi whispered a 'Holy shit.' "Thanks for showing me the river." She said, glancing around for her guide.

"There's no way you're that same woman from earlier." Anjin noted. The woman responded with a half-chuckle, half-laugh that sent a shiver down the adult females' spines.

"I know I look different now that I'm cleaned up and changed. The only reason I have this with me was so I had something to change into once I reached the city that wouldn't attract attention like my traveling wear."

"And that won't?" Kitoushi snorted. The woman gave Kitoushi a dirty look until she heard a 'damn' from Lloyd and Selean behind her.

"Language." Tiga tsked.

"Yeah, I know. Anjin, I got your staff too. Catch." Selean said, throwing Anjin's bo staff back to him. "And who's she?"

"I'm the one you found in the woods." The woman said.

"There's no f–"

"Way." Tiga said, cutting off Lloyd from what he knew was coming.

"Oh, I never introduced myself. My name is Erim." The woman said. After everyone introduced themselves, Haato excused Anjin and herself, saying she didn't want to be an intrusion. Since everyone was there, Tiga and Kitoushi started making dinner after forbidding Kitoushi to touch any sort of rice.

After making sure they made enough extra for their guest, Tiga and Kitoushi set down what they made on the low table. No one even bothered touching theirs as they watch Erim scarf hers down like she had never ate before. Noticing the stares, Erim acted more civilized so she could observe the manner the others ate in.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Early the next morning, the hut was bustling with activity. After the kids finished picking up everything they had lent to Erim for bedding, they set about their usual routines. Selean, who had absentmindedly slept with her gauntlets on, took them off after giving her kamas to Kitoushi, revealing a small red stone, mounted to a bronze crest, on the back of her right hand.

"What is that?" Erim asked, pointing at the stone as Selean stretch her hands.

"Oh, this?" Selean asked, looking at the back of her right hand. "It's called an ex...o...sphere...or something like that."

"I see. Well, what's it for?"

"For battles, I think. It helps my skills and gives me more strength."

"Oh really? Where'd you get it?"

"It was my mom's. She gave it to me when I was a little baby, right before she and my daddy died. My brother's got her other one."

Erim's eyes widened slightly as she slowly extended her arm. "That so? Why don't y–"

"Leave. Now. Get the hell out of here." Kitoushi growled. Selean, Erim, and Tiga, who had just entered the room gaped at her.

"I see. So I've overstayed my welcome, have I? I'll just be on my way to Meltokio then." Erim said, getting up.

"No. You are welcome to stay here until the next time we need to report to Meltokio." Tiga said. He reached out and tugged Kitoushi's shoulder, signaling for her to follow him. Once they were out of earshot, Tiga started talking again. "What's wrong with you? You're never this rude to anyone."

"There's just something about this Erim that just doesn't feel right. And there's a ...malice and evil look in her eyes." Kitoushi said. Tiga glanced around the corner before looking back at Kitoushi.

"I see nothing of the sort. Besides, she's too small to be able to hurt anything. I believe you're just over reacting." Tiga said before walking away.

"I don't think so. But please Martel, I prey he's right. Please just let it be because of my own past." Kitoushi muttered to herself, leaning her head back against the wall.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Me: **That didn't take as long to type as I thought.  
**Lloyd:** Because you already had it written in your notebook dumb ass.  
**Me:** You're the dumb ass, dumb ass. It usually takes longer.  
**Kratos: **It is because you are able to focus because you're not sugar-high, am I right?  
**Me: **Aw, shut up. No one asked you.  
**Kratos:**...  
**Lloyd:** ...  
**Me: **;-P  
**Kratos: **...  
**Lloyd: **...  
**Me:** ...  
**Kratos: **...  
**Lloyd: **...  
**Me: **Screw this. Please review peoples, tell me what you like about this fic and what you don't like so I know what to keep doing and what to fix. Oh, and please keep Jenova Remnant AKA Fishie in your prayers. Her grandpa died around midnight.

**Next Time: Deception**

**Editted: 7-30-11**


	9. Deception

**Me:** I'm about on a roll lately! n.n!  
**Lloyd:** You're already more talkative than your last update, which you haven't even posted.  
**Me:** I'm a middle schooler. How am I supposed to know what they teach in a collage science class?  
**Kratos:** You're about on the academic level as her, if not lower. You have no place to say anything.  
**Lloyd:** Hey, shut it Dad!  
**Me:** Lloyd, explain the theory of atoms.  
**Lloyd:** What the hell is an atom?  
**Me: **It's the building block of all matter, or things in your language Lloyd. The nucleus, or the center of the atom, is made up of two things, protons and neutrons. The protons have a positive electric charge and are heavy. Neutrons have no charge and are also heavy. Those are held together by the electrons, which have a negative charge and are light, that circle the nucleus. This is because opposites attract.  
**Lloyd: **...

**Me:** How the hell did we get on the topic of science?  
**Kratos: **(points at above conversation)  
**Me: **Hm, I see. In that case, I own nothing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What's with you?" Erim asked once Kitoushi came back in the room.

"I saw you trying to pull something. I'm Selean's guardian. I'm not going to sit here while it looks like someone may be trying to do something to her."Kitoushi answered bitterly.

"Huh? I was going to have her show me how to work that ...stone, I guess." Erim clarified.

"Oh. I uh... I guess I owe you an apology." Kitoushi said, handing Selean her kamas. "Go have fun, kid." Once Selean and Erim were out side, Kitoushi picked up the nearest object, a glass pot, and threw it at the wall, shattering it to pieces. With a growl she kicked the shards that landed near her feet.

"You look mad." Lloyd noted as he came into the room carrying his two swords. "Maybe you should go blow off some steam."

"Yeah." Kitoushi agreed, looking around. "Where the hell are my damn arrows?"

"You...uh... already put your quiver on." Lloyd replied shakily. "What should be done about the glass?"

"Just sweep it to the side. I'll take care of it later." Kitoushi said as she grabbed her bow and stomped out the door.

"What's wrong with her?" Sheena asked, walking up beside Lloyd.

"I dunno. Just put your hair up so we can go train." Lloyd said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Outside**

"So, would you care to show me how strong that stone makes you?" Erim asked.

"Okay, just let me go get Anjin. He's my training partner."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**In the woods**

Kitoushi walked through the woods, kicking any and all stones on the dirt path on her way to the large clearing she usually shot in. Reaching it, she removed her bow from her back and grabbed an arrow from the quiver. Aiming at the target she had on one of the trees, she shot the arrow, her shaking arms caused the arrow to hit too high.

She shot many more arrows, each of which missed the target, but still hit the tree. '_I need to calm down. It's throwing off my aim,'_ she thought, grabbing another arrow. When she heard a thud, Kitoushi's hand instinctively let go of the string, hurling the arrow past the trees.

Seconds after, Kitoushi heard a agonizing scream and ran through the trees towards it. She found herself in one of Mizuho's training fields. Selean and Anjin, who had obviously been sparring seconds earlier, had their attention on Erim,whom had an arrow sticking out of her back as she laid on the ground.

Recognizing the arrow as one of her own, Kitoushi immediately stepped forward to remove the arrow and heal Erim's wound. The woman pushed herself up. "The girl...S...Selean... I think, is she... okay?" Erim panted.

"What are you..."

"I saw the arrow coming... she had her back turned, fighting with the boy. I didn't... want her to get hurt." Erim explained.

Kitoushi stared at Erim, thinking her opinion over. " I guess...I guess I was wrong about you. I'd like to start over,"

"I'd like that." Erim smiled. Kitoushi slung one of Erim's arms around her shoulders and stood up to take her back to the hut. Selean and Anjin picked their weapons up and Selean immediately pounced on Anjin.

"Come on, just cause Erim's gone doesn't mean we can't keep training." Selean grinned from her mounted position on top of Anjin.

"Okay, if that's the way you wanna play..." Anjin said, smirking as he used his bo staff to fling Selean off him. He quickly jumped to his feet and swung downward at Selean, whom had just landed. Anjin frowned as Selean shook her head from side to side, causing her long auburn bangs to fall over her face.

Just as Anjin's staff was about to hit her head, Selean caught it between the curved blades of her kamas and locked it in place. She rolled back and used her feet to propel Anjin over her, forcing him to release his weapon. They both got to their feet and Selean chucked Anjin's staff behind her.

Right as they were about to charge at each other, Lloyd came flying through the brush, landing and sliding on his back, catching Anjin's bo with his foot. Sheena came right after him, jumping instead of falling. Each training pair stared at the other before sighing. "Hehe...I guess you two were sparring here, eh?" Sheena stated sheepishly.

"Yeah." Selean sighed.

"Is it too much to ask to be able to spar without interruption?" Anjin asked.

"Sorry." Lloyd and Sheena apologized in unison. "But while were here, why don't we teach you two something."

"Okay. Oh, Sheena, that thing you taught and told me to use against Anjin worked." Selean said proudly, point at the staff on Lloyd's feet. "Get up Lloyd. I wanna spar against you."

"Heh, okay." Lloyd said, getting to his feet. " But I'm not gonna hold back too much."

"Trust me, you're not gonna need to hold back." Selean taunted. Brother and Sister looked at Sheena, waiting for a signal to begin. Once she nodded, Lloyd ran in, bringing his right sword down in a vertical slash. Selean caught it on her gauntlet, returning it with a horizontal slash to his torso.

Lloyd blocked it using his left sword and curved it upward, knocking Selean's kama out of her hand but not out of her reach, thanks to the leather ties that kept her kamas attached to her wrists. Selean swung her right leg up in a round house kick at Lloyd's torso, whom opened his hand on his left sword enough to catch her foot.

Using her own momentum, Lloyd threw her kick onward, spinning her off balance. "You son of a bitch." She muttered as she landed. Lloyd took a couple of steps forward with a confused look as Selean rolled onto her back. As soon as Lloyd was above her, she heaved all her weight upward, planting her feet in Lloyd's lower stomach, putting a little distance between the two.

Selean flipped back onto her feet and ran straight at Lloyd with her kamas ready to attack. Lloyd prepared himself to defend when Selean dropped and slid between his legs. Before Lloyd even had the chance to turn around, Selean was on his back with the curved blade of one of her kamas around his neck. "You sure like to end things fast, don't ya sis." Lloyd muttered.

"Sheena taught me that one." he whispered into his ear.

"Why the hell are you even small enough to pull that off?" Lloyd asked, annoyed. It was true. Standing, even with her unusually spiky hair, Selean barely came up to Lloyd's chest, and Lloyd was only five foot five.

"Hey, she's small. I'm only helping her learn to use her size to her advantage." Sheena shrugged.

"I'm gonna laugh so hard the day Selean passes Lloyd up in height. And Sheena, will you train me too? Lloyd doesn't seem as good as you." Anjin said. Sheena laughed while Lloyd muttered something along the lines of 'ungrateful little brat.'

"That's just because Lloyd doesn't use his brain when he fights, or any other time for that matter. But once he learns to use it, he'll most likely be better than me." Sheena stated.

"I just think it's natural for guys not to use their brains when they fight. Anjin doesn't really use his either. Of course, he IS taught by Lloyd." Lloyd grunted resentfully at this. "Oh, will you teach me to fight in water, please? I might need to know that."

"What do you say Sheena?" Lloyd asked. She just nodded with her 'sure, why not' look on her face. "Now get off my back."

Selean wrapped her legs around Lloyd and one at a time tucked her kamas in the cloth she used as a belt before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Nah, I kinda like it up here." Selean responded. Sheena laughed into her hand, the only thought that crossed her mind being de ja vu.

"Fine. Just don't try anything." Lloyd said. He felt the weight drop off his back and turned around. "What?"

"It's no fun if you let me do it." Selean pouted. She began walking off before looking over her shoulder. "You guys coming?"

"Do you even know where to go?" Lloyd asked.

Selean paused, a thoughtful look on her face. "Okay then smart ass, care to lead the way?"

Sheena and Anjin started laughing. "It's times like these that you can tell these two are related." Sheena said between laughs. Anjin just nodded in agreement. Once they got to the lake, Lloyd pushed Selean in, then started talking once she resurfaced.

"That's one of the things you'll have to get used to when you fight near water." Lloyd said. Selean got just close enough to shore so that her feet touched solid ground as Lloyd jumped in. "First you'll have to learn mobi-" He was cut off when Selean's fist connected to his face with as much force as she could muster.

"That's for pushing me in you bastard." Selean explained bitterly.

"Uh... I guess you have mobility." Lloyd muttered, rubbing the small cut made by the metal of Selean's gauntlet.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we should go. I know we just got here, but there's a storm approaching. A big one." Anjin said softly.

"What are you talking about?" Sheena asked, looking up at the cloudless blue sky. "There's not a cloud in sight."

"There's a storm coming." Anjin repeated. Everyone looked at him like he had three heads. Selean stared at him intensely, noticing the distant look in her best friend's eyes.

"Anjin, wake up!" Selean yelled, cupping her hands and throwing water on him. Anjin squeezed his eyes shut, bringing his hands to his head. After a few seconds, he let go and opened his eyes.

"What I'd miss?" Anjin asked, his tone brighter.

"You were saying a storm was coming." Sheena said, giving him a strange look.

After looking at the sky, Anjin shook his head. "I'm sorry, I must've spaced out. Mom's told me whenever I space out, I always start talking about storms." Anjin explain. With little regards to that, Lloyd began instructing his sister with Anjin and Sheena giving hints and advice to Selean from the shore.

Hours later, a few drops of water broke the surface of the lake. Everyone looked up at the gray-clouded sky in disbelief, three out of four of them muttering 'what the hell?' "It's just a little rain, right? Doesn't mean we have to stop, does it?" Selean asked.

"I don't know Selean. It looks like it'll get pretty bad. We should get back before then. We don't want Haato flipping out either, for keeping _'her little baby' _out in the wet." Lloyd said.

"You're dead Lloyd, just you wait." Anjin muttered darkly. Some thunder rolled in distance, causing Selean to visibly jump.

"Y...yeah, you're right Lloyd, we should go back." Selean said, jumping out of the lake. She waited only long enough for Lloyd to get out before attempting to calmly walk to the forest path. "Come on." Then, the rain came pouring down.

The others caught up and they entered the forest path, the canopy giving them some protection from the downpour. "How'd you guess about the storm anyway?" Sheena asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. I'm a earth type, not a water type." Anjin replied, shrugging.

"Come on, hurry up!" Everyone paused to look back at Selean.

"You're behind us sis." Lloyd pointed out.

"I..I know that! It's just that... that you're too slow." Selean answered. The sky above them growled, making Selean shiver. Nobody noticed though, since they had already turned around. The other three jumped from a combine stimulus of the bright flash of lightning and Selean's scream.

They turned around yet again to find her sitting down, hugging her knees to her chest. "Why are you resting? You were just yelling at us to hurry up." Lloyd said skeptically.

"I don't think it's that." Anjin said, kneeling down in front of his friend, taking her face into his hands and looking into her eyes.

"It's best to stay grounded during a storm." She muttered, trying to jerk her face from Anjin's hands.

"She still has it, doesn't she?" Sheena asked. Anjin nodded.

"What? Did I miss something?" Lloyd asked, confused.

"Her fear of lightning she had as a two year old, you idiot." Sheena answered, a bit of a sharp edge on her voice.

"Oh."

"Come on. The sooner you get up, the sooner we can get home." Anjin coaxed.

"No. I'm staying grounded." Selean answered.

"We'll just do this the hard way." Anjin picked her up, just as if she was the two year old she was acting like.

"Damn it Anjin! Why must you be as big as my brother!" Selean asked while fighting to get down and stay low at the same time.

"Come here Lloyd and turn around." Anjin commanded. Lloyd did so and Anjin put Selean on his back, forcing her to latch on. She growled as she hid her head between his shoulder blades as they took off. "You know Selean, I don't like acting serious. Please don't make me, okay?" Anjin asked, a smile in his voice.

"Just leave me alone." Came her muffled response.

"Selean, you're acting like a two year old. Everyone's gotta face their fears at one time or another, so get over it." Sheena snapped. Silence was her only response. "Sorry. That was too harsh, wasn't it? I'm not a fan of storms either. They make me agitated."

Once they made it back to the hut, Selean immediately went to her shared room, half closing the door behind her. No one made any attempt to follow her. Haato and Kitoushi didn't even ask what was wrong. They'd already guessed. Erim kept quiet out of respect.

Seeing Haato with a half-hearted smile on her face, Lloyd sighed in relief. At least he didn't have to deal with a mother bear again. Last time he had kept his 'student', her 'cub' out in the storm...just the thought of it made him flinch. "Were you... training Mom? I didn't know you could fight." Anjin said, just noticing the sheath tied around her midsection and its sword in her hand.

"What do you think I do all day son? Just sit at home, cooking and cleaning while you have all the fun?" Haato asked jokingly. "But yeah, I do. Although this is the first time I've trained since... well... since I had you, really. It's hard to raise a son and train at the same time, especially when he gets lost all the time as a kid." Anjin rubbed the back of his neck, a slight blush coloring his face.

"Come on Mom, let's go home, give them a little privacy. I'm sure Syl is going nuts by now." Anjin said.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Good night , evening really." Haato said before she and Anjin left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Late At Night, Far from Mizuho**

A dark cloaked figure stepped out of the end of the forest, meeting another figure in a similar cloak underneath a tree. "So..." The one under the tree asked.

" I believe I found it." The other answered.

"Are you sure?" The first one asked.

"I'm positive. It's all there. The resemblance is unmistakable." The second answered.

"Good. Should I give the order?" The first asked.

"Yes. Have them here before dawn." The second said.

"Very well." The first said, pushing off the tree and starting to walk off.

"And..." The second trailed. The first paused to listen. "Don't tell the Lord."

The first person chuckled softly. "Of course."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**Me**: Whew. You want an excuse for the late update, look at the length. But I'm not complaining.  
**Lloyd:** Good. You get annoying when you do.  
**Me:** (Gives Lloyd death glare) (Begins ranting about math and science)  
**Lloyd: **(Runs)  
**Me: **(chases)  
**Kratos: **(sighes) Please review.

**Editted:7-30-11**


	10. War

**Me:** Sorry for the delay, I had to get a new typing program on my computer since WordPad stopped working. Then I lost my Internet access at home since the USB cord on my moms router stopped working so she's using the Ethernet cord we had.  
**Lloyd:** Wow, your friend was right. You really are the prime example of Murphy's Law. All that, burning skin off your foot, getting a-  
**Me: (**Covers Lloyd's mouth) Shh... They don't need to know about any of the other stuff!  
**Kratos**: ...  
**Lloyd and Me:** What?  
**Kratos:** ... Appreintice owns nothing.  
**Me: **Oh, And if I have any readers for DaD here, that will be delayed until I'm ungrounded, so that I can together with twin again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The velvet sky went completely blank as the last star of the night disappeared. In the faint light cast by the moon, the small beads of dew on the grass sparkled. In the east horizon, a gentle red tinted the sky, finally announcing that dawn was near.

Inside the household shared by a mother and son, a medium sized dog paced by the entrance to the house, letting out deep, loud barks from his chest. "Anjin, tell Syl to shut up. It's too early and no one's even out there." Selean grumbled, rolling over onto her stomach and placing her pillow over her head, having brought it the previous night to spend the night with her best friend.

"Syl, calm down. There's nothing out there. Come in here and lay down." Anjin said groggily. Seconds later, the big dog was on Anjin's bed, whining softly in his master's ear. "Do you need to go outside?" Anjin asked, slightly irritated.

In response, Syl pushed Anjin out of his bed with his nose before jumping down and licking his face. Despite how he felt seconds earlier, Anjin giggled, grabbing the animal's neck to pull himself up. "All right, come on." Anjin said, leading Syl out of the room.

Selean rolled back onto her back, placing her pillow underneath her head, blissfully closing her eyes. She heard the door slide open, and Syl's deep barks as he thumped outside. "S...Selean..." She heard Anjin shakily say.

"What?" Selean asked, opening her eyes again

"Put your gauntlets on and grab your kamas. Then go wake my mom and tell her to get her sword, quickly. Then come outside." Anjin commanded.

"Huh, why?" Selean asked, confused.

"Just do it!" Anjin yelled.

"All right, if you wanna tr-" But Anjin was already out of hearing range. Sighing, Selean swung her legs over the side of the bed and got up. She changed quickly before grabbing her gauntlets and kamas, then headed to Haato's room.

"Haato, wake up." Selean said, shaking the woman's shoulder. Haato's eyes opened, and she blinked a few times before sitting up and facing Selean.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Haato asked the child.

"Anjin told me to wake you up and tell you to get your sword. I guess he wants to train real bad or something." Selean explained.

"Oh. Well give me just a second Selean. I'll be right there." Haato said, getting off her bed. She slipped on a pair of shorts underneath her nightgown before removing it and sliding on the one piece modified kimono she usually wore when fighting over her head and tying her sword sheath to the obi.

When the girls walked outside, they saw the whole village gathered near the north end and quickly joined them. Looking over the crowd, Haato gasped, gripping the hilt of her sword. "What's going on?" Selean asked, jumping in an attempt to see over the rest of the villagers.

"Desians." Haato spat.

"Desians?" Selean asked. "What are those?"

"Quiet inferior beings! Listen up!" A rough soprano voice boomed, silencing all the whispering villagers. "We know that this village has been harboring two of our prisoners for the past eight years! Lloyd and Selean, come forward!"

Selean pushed her way through the crowd, breaking through the front. She started to head to the people in armor before getting jerked back. "Don't, you fool. Those are bad people." Kitoushi hissed in her ear.

"What's wrong with them?" Selean asked.

"Silence!" The leader commanded. "These two are also pressed with the crime of thievery! They've stolen the Exspheres from an important project! Hand them over or we'll kill you pathetic worms one by one!"

"Go to hell, bitch. You're out of your mind if you think we'd sacrifice each other!" Kitoushi growled.

"Aw, is someone bitter cause her daddy was killed? Don't worry, I'll reunite you with him." The leader mocked.

Kitoushi's eyes widened as she whispered, "W...what..."

"What's wrong Kip?" Selean asked.

The leader removed her helmet, running her fingers through her short purple locks. "I'm hurt. You don't remember me? Maybe this will ring a bell." In less than a second, the leader's appearance changed completely.

Instead of short purple hair, she now had waist length blue hair, and instead of green eyes, they were now aqua. Instead of her armor, she had a black rashgaurd that cut off just below her solar plexus and a pair of loose, knee length shorts. "Now do you remember me, _dear."_

"You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" Kitoushi yelled, lunging forward. The male and female behind her each grab one of her arms, restraining her.

"Now now, is that any way to act?" The leader asked.

"Like I care Henka! I'm gonna send you to the pits of hell! Then my parents can rest easy!" Kitoushi spat, struggling against the villagers holding her back.

"Calm down," the female said. "This is exactly what they want for you to do; loose control."

"Par_ents?_ Is that permission for me to kill your mommy too?" Before anyone could say anything, Henka made a forwarding motion to the soldiers behind her. They shoved a woman forward, and Henka grabbed the woman's ankle length, messy blond hair, placing a dagger at her throat.

Immediately, Kitoushi ceased her struggles and stared. "What, don't you recognize your own mommy?" Henka asked.

"Please... don't hurt her." Kitoushi choked out, tears welling up in her eyes.

"What, you don't wanna have some fun?" Henka asked, pressing the dagger hard enough into the woman's throat to draw blood. "Oh well. She's no longer of any use to me anyway. I think I'll be nice and just give the rat back." Henka shoved the woman forward, making her fall into the space between the villagers and the Desians.

One of the males rushed forward and picked her up, running back towards the village. "Anyway, where were we?" Henka continued. "Ah, yes. Turn over Lloyd and Selean, and no one has to get hurt."

"No." The people in the front turned to look at Anjin. "You can't have my friends!" He yelled, his face fierce as he tightened his grip on his weapon.

Henka chuckled. "Is the brave little boy gonna try to protect the fugitives? Fine then." The next second, Anjin was in front of her with Henka's dagger pressed to his throat. "You can be the first to die. Unless...they've changed their minds?"

A moment later, Selean walked away from Sheena and Kitoushi, her fear clearly displayed on her face. "I'll come with you..." Selean mumbled.

"Good girl. Lloyd, any time now." Henka said, watching Lloyd in his state of shock. Once Selean was within a yard of Henka, she broke into a run before dropping and sliding between Henka's legs springing back up on the other side of the woman. Selean slashed her shoulders with her kamas, forcing her to let Anjin go as she fell to her knees in pain.

Selean grabbed Anjin's hand and ran as fast as she could back to the people of Mizuho. Henka looked up and saw Lloyd, Sheena, and Kitoushi smirking. "Atta girl." Sheena said, ruffling Selean's hair, causing the girl to grin.

"I tried being nice..." Henka grunted, "but apparently that's not gonna work. It looks like you people want war, so I'll give it to you! Attack at will! Kill everyone except for the brats with the Exspheres!" The Desians charged forward, drawing their weapons.

"Kitoushi, get to the safe house. We'll need you in a secure location to heal the wounded. Lloyd, Selean, you go too. It's you two they're after, so we need to keep you hidden." Tiga commanded.

"No, I'm gonna fight too." Lloyd said. "It's my fault they're here."

"Yeah, me too!" Selean exclaimed.

"Absolutely not!" Tiga and Kitoushi yelled.

"They could be helpful though. Didn't you hear the lady? She said not to kill them, so they could help protect the villagers. "Sheena reasoned.

"Fine." Tiga said after a moment. " Kitoushi, get going. Everyone else, get ready. Here they come!"

"Anjin, Sheena, be careful. If you're in trouble, come get us." Lloyd said.

"All right, you too." Sheena said before they parted ways.

Lloyd ran forward and twist kicked a Desian's hand who's attention was elsewhere, breaking it and sending the weapon, a whip, flying. The Desian turned to face him only to receive a horizontal slash to the stomach, leaving a large gash. The Desian fell to the ground, clutching his stomach.

Out of the corner of his eye, Lloyd saw a whip coming at him and slashed it in half right before it struck. "Demon Fang!" Lloyd yelled, swinging his sword and sending a small shock wave at the Desian, who jumped over it.

Lloyd jumped forward, bringing both swords down. The Desian caught one, but the other struck his torso. Dropping his whip, the soldier threw a punch at Lloyd, who parried and countered with a punch of his own to the wound on the Desian's torso, making blood spurt out.

Two sword wielding Desians charged at Lloyd from each side. Lloyd watched each, then jumped above them once they were to close too stop, making them slice each other's throats.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Anjin slipped behind a tree, concealing his presence. He removed the dagger his mother had given him, using his leather hair tie to attach it to the end of his Bo Staff. Afterwards, he climbed up the tree and out onto a lower branch.

Crouching, he waited for one of the soldiers to pass underneath, then jumped and struck the Desian with the bladed end of his staff. Anjin snuck up on another Desian after the first fell and used the non-bladed end to push a few of the man's pressure points, thus paralyzing him.

When he spotted a few of the Desian mages, he soundlessly ran up behind then. Anjin grabbed his staff below the daggered end with both hands, swinging the weapon with all his strength, striking the mages in the back of the skull and knocking them out.

A group of Desian that noticed what all Anjin had done quickly surrounded him and closed in. He switched his grip to the other end of the staff and circled the bladed end of it around, slitting the throats of his attackers.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sheena approached a group of Desians busy fighting some of the other villagers and, carefully as to not alert them to her presence, placed one of her cards on their backs. She leapt back right before the cards exploded. "Thanks Sheena." the soldiers' previous opponents said.

Sheena only nodded as another Desian approached her. She duck beneath his sword slash and smacked him upside the head with her cards before finishing him off with a Pyre Seal. As Sheena turned around, she was lifted off her feet by an Air Blade.

Sheena flipped in midair and landed on her feet, then summoned Corrine. The small fox-like creature 'poofed' above the mage and fell onto her head with enough force to knock her unconscious. "Let's go Corrine!" Sheena cried, setting off to take out the rest of the mages.

"Okay!" Corrine chirped, following Sheena.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Selean turned the Kama in her right hand upside down so that the wooden shaft of it ran along her forearm with the blade still sticking outwards. She sidestepped the female Desian's spear thrust and jumped onto her back, swinging her elbow as hard as she could. Once Selean felt the body start to fall, she jumped off.

She heard a Desian sneaking up behind her, and swung her arm around, catching the spear master in the gut, causing her to double over before falling. One of the bowmen hiding in a tree nearby raised his crossbow, carefully taking aim at the auburn-haired girl. When he was ready to release the arrow, he fell from the tree unconscious.

"Watch your back sis!" Lloyd yelled as he jumped out of the tree.

"I will!" She chirped in response before Lloyd disappeared. Spotting a couple Desians to her right, unaware of her presence, Selean released a few fireballs. She gasped as the Desians dodged them before looking her way.

"You really think we didn't know you were there little girl?" The taller of the two Desians asked.

"Yeah, we're not as unaware as you." The other added.

"Shut up bastards." Selean growled.

"Ooh, the little worm's got a bark. I'm so scared." The first remarked sarcastically.

"Hey, she'd make great leverage for that brother of hers, don't you think?" The second asked.

"Yeah, he seems to care for her. Foolish inferior beings. But think of the promotion we'll get for catching them!" The first exclaimed.

"I'm still here, and I'm not gonna let you!" Selean yelled, raising her kamas in front of her. She ran at the larger Desian, a sword wielder, and feigned an attack, making him bring up his sword to block. Quickly, she slipped around behind him to bury one of her kamas in his back, but received a kick that sent her flying instead.

"We've saw how you fight, you fool. And we're not as weak as the others." The second, a whip master, sneered.

Selean jumped back to her feet, brushing her bangs off her face before charging back at the soldiers. She let go of her kamas, the wrist straps preventing the weapons from falling, and raised both open hands towards the Desians. "Fireball!" She cried.

The spell hit their targets, but didn't even seem to faze them. "What are you trying to do, make us laugh to death? You're weak! Let us show you how it's done." The sword wielder said. He swung the blunt edge of his sword at Selean's head.

She ducked and attempted to slash at his leg, but couldn't reach. The solider brought his sword back up for another swing, and Selean responded by throwing all her weight at him, attempting to take the solider off his feet.

The Desian stumbled a bit before throwing his knee at Selean. She posted with her kamas, making a deep gash in his leg. "Dammit!" The solider cried, delivering an uppercut with the hilt of his sword to Selean's abdomen. She doubled over, coughing up blood.

The Desian swung his sword at her and she clumsily leapt back. Selean felt something wrap around her ankle, the whip master's whip, before being jerked back down. The air was forced from her lungs as her back slammed on the ground.

She crossed her kamas above her and closed her eyes once she saw the first Desian raise his sword above his head. When the impact never came, she opened her eyes and saw the back of her best friend.

The Desians had a look of shock on their faces and were completely still.

Selean gasped in horror as she saw the blood pooling in the dirt beneath Anjin. "Anjin! Why?... You're hurt!" Selean cried.

"I told you... I... would always... protect you..." Anjin gasped.

Selean's eyes widened as she remembered s time in the woods. She was only four, and Anjin was five. While they were playing, they had found some bandits and heard their plan to raid Mizuho. Anjin said that he wanted to get rid of them so that his mom wouldn't get hurt.

Selean, who basically had no fighting skills what so ever, was a little afraid to face them. After Anjin said that he'd always protect her, they excitedly jumped into the clearing. The bandits didn't expect them to attack them, so they just ignored them. Once Corrine arrived, since he had been sent to find them, they took out the bandits.

The only thing that had really happened during the short struggle was that Anjin had taken an arrow for Selean, but it only hit his arm. Once they got back to the village, they told everyone about their adventure, and Kitoushi took care of Anjin's arm.

Selean's attention was brought back to the present when the sword wielder struck her head with his sword, leaving a gash on the upper right side of her head. She heaved her feet upward, burying them in his stomach and sending him back. Selean got up and gently set Anjin down, then faced the soldiers, growling and glaring. "You ass! You'll pay for this!" Selean yelled, a bit surprised by the pure hatred that laced her voice as her right hand became warm, spreading an unfamiliar strength through her body.

She threw her kamas at the Desian's chest like a tomahawk lance, the blades sinking into the centers of the soldiers, and they fell. She pulled her kamas out of their chests once she was sure they were dead and slipped the straps around her wrist. "Anjin, are you okay?" Selean asked worriedly, crouching beside him.

"Yeah... just be careful." Anjin replied, smiling.

"Can you move? We gotta get you to Kip." Selean said. Anjin tried sitting up before yelling in pain and falling back down. Selean paled, trying to think. "I got it! This may hurt, but I gotta get you up." Anjin nodded, and Selean carefully grabbed him under his arms, pulling him to his feet and trying to keep his bent legs steady.

She circled around to stand in from of him and turned around. "Put your arms around my neck and hold on." Selean instructed.

"But...I'm bigger... than you." Anjin pointed out. Selean held up her right hand, showing her Exsphere to Anjin.

"This thing gives me strength. Trust me Anjin, I can do it." Selean pleaded. She felt Anjin's arms circle around her neck, so she reached back and grabbed his legs so that he was completely on her back. He was heavier than she thought, but Selean didn't care.

As she began walking, she felt Anjin rest his forehead on her shoulder. She increased her pace as much as she could without running, ignoring the pain in her stomach. Selean flinched as she heard the brush beside her rustle, but sighed when she saw a familiar face.

"Erim, what are you doing out here? It's dangerous." Selean asked.

"What happened to him?" Erim inquired.

"He took a blow for me. I gotta go, sorry." Selean said.

"I told them damn soldiers not to kill you two." Erim muttered.

"What?" Selean asked, confused.

"Huh, did you hear what I just said?" Erim asked. Selean nodded slowly. "Then I guess there's no point in keeping up this charade." Erim's appearance changed, her long red hair now short purple and her red tinted eyes green.

She also wore armor instead of her red tank top and miniskirt. Selean gasped, slowly backing away. "But... why?" She asked.

"Ever heard 'keep your friends close and you're enemies closer?' I was merely getting to know my enemy." Henka stated. The honey-laced voice of Erim was gone, replaced by a rougher tone. "But now, I need you to come with me dear. And don't make this harder than it needs to be."

"N...no!" Selean stuttered, continuing backwards. Henka sighed as her appearance changed again to a demonic looking blue creature with a long tail. "What... what are you?" Selean asked, trembling.

"I'm a shape shifter, not even human. Now, say goodnight." Selean turned around to run before Henka's tail struck the side of her head, and she fell, Anjin landing on top of her. '_Crap, what am I gonna do now?' _She thought. Then, everything went black.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Several hours later**

The first thing Selean was aware of was she no longer had extra weight on her. "Anjin!" She yelled, snapping her eyes open and quickly sitting up. Feeling dizzy, she gripped her head and felt cloth with her fingertips.

She jumped as she felt several pairs of arms wrap around her. "You're okay!" One of the people said, sighing in relief.

Letting go of her head, Selean took in all the people around her. "Where's Anjin?" Selean asked. "He got hurt 'cause of me."

"I'm right here." Selean looked to her left and took in Anjin. His turquoise top was gone and his torso was heavily bandaged. "And I'm okay. How are you feeling?" Anjin asked.

Selean look down, frowning. "My head hurts." She groaned, clutching it again. "The Desians! A-"

"Don't worry. They're gone." Sheena said, smiling reassuringly.

"You're lucky Anjin's so good at earth magic sis. That's what prevented you from getting taken." Lloyd said before Sheena slapped him. "Ow! What was that for?". She just gave him a look, and Lloyd quickly understood what she meant.

"Selean, Anjin, you need rest. Lloyd and Sheena, go find an area to use for shelter." Kitoushi said from her perch at the edge of the make shift bed.

"I'm okay though Kip!"

"Me too!"

"Wait, why do Lloyd and Sheena gotta find shelter?" Selean asked.

"...The village was burned down." Kitoushi reluctantly told them. "But don't worry about that now. Get some rest, both of you."

"But I'm alright!" Anjin protested. Before Selean could protest too, Kitoushi pushed Anjin down on the make shift bed and cast her sleeping spell, sending both kids into a peaceful slumber.

"Haato, would you watch them?" Kitoushi asked. "I'm going to help Lloyd and Sheena." Haato nodded as she wrapped her hand around her son's, stroking the back of it with her thumb.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Me:** Whew, there you have it.  
**Lloyd:** Why are you still up? Don't you have work in the morning?  
**Me:** Yeah, point?  
**Kratos:** ...  
**Lloyd:** ...  
**Me:** Hmm... (smooths down Lloyd's hair) Aww...you're two of a kind!  
**Lloyd:** (spikes hair back) Shouldn't you get some sleep?  
**Me:** No, why?  
**Lloyd:** (goes to bed)  
**Me:** Wimp! Sleep isn't necessary that much! (is sugar high) Wait a minute! It's morning dumb ass!  
**Kratos:** Review.  
**Me:** Oh, and go to my profile page and click on my deviantart page. I have a pic of Selean, Kitoushi, Anjin, and Haato. I also hope to do the different ages of everyone else sometime.

**Editted: 8-1-11**


	11. Aftermath

**Me:** Hi everyone, and welcome to chapter eleven!  
**Lloyd:** You're finally working on this again.  
**Me: **Yes.  
**Lloyd:** What about your other fics?  
**Kratos:** She said she would be working on either a 'Dunces and Dragons' update, or the chapter she's contributing to 'Battle Theater' after this.  
**Lloyd:** Oh yeah.  
**Me: **Kratos, why didn't he get your brains?  
**Kratos: **I'm not sure.  
**Lloyd:** Hey!  
**Me: (**hugs Lloyd) Don't worry Lloyd. Your dumbassness is why everyone loves you. I own nothing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning, the younger half of the group, excluding Lloyd, were the first to wake. Instead of finding themselves in a cave or a heavily treed area like they were expecting, they were in a building. Anjin got up from his bed and walked over to the window, gazing out at the city. "Where are we?" He wondered out loud.

"We're in Sybak." Sheena answered.

"Sybak?" Selean questioningly repeated.

"It's a research city. As far as I know, neither one of you have been here before." Sheena explained.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZ!" Lloyd snored from behind Sheena before rolling over and unconsciously punching her back.

"Ouch! Dammit Lloyd, wake up!" Sheena yelled before her hands covered her mouth.

"What's wrong?" The two adults of the group asked, now awake.

"Lloyd's just being...Lloyd." Selean said, slowly getting up. She silently approached her brother and knelt, sticking her right index finger in her mouth. Grinning, She then stuck it in Lloyd's ear. "Wakey Wakey!" she cried.

"Gah!" Lloyd grunted, swatting her hand away and bolting up. "What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his wet-willied ear.

"For being a violent sleeper, I think." Anjin smiled from the window. A loud growling sound made everyone look at Lloyd before bursting out laughing. He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Come on Lloyd." Sheena giggled, offering her hand. He took it and she pulled him up, then they left the room in search of breakfast. Kitoushi sat up and grabbed the wing pack that she left on her bed last night and began rummaging through it. She removed a few apple gels and some bandages before getting up and going over to Anjin.

"Hold still." She commanded as she began removing the bandages on his torso. Once they were gone, she lightly ran her finger over the sword wound, slightly improving the condition of it. "I'm sorry I can't do more for it. My mana's too low." She apologized as she opened one of the bottles that held an apple gel.

Anjin said nothing since he was trying to keep himself from yelling. Kitoushi scooped some of the gel from the bottle, and rubbed it on Anjin's wound. Then she re-bandaged it, wrapping part of the cloth over his shoulder so the bandaging wouldn't fall like last night. "All right, you're good to go Anjin. Go find Lloyd and Sheena for some breakfast." Kitoushi said, patting his head.

"It's okay, I can wait." Anjin said.

Kitoushi sighed as she went over to Selean and knelt down. Gently, she removed the bandages from around her head and eye. Picking up a wet rag, Kitoushi carefully cleaned the blood off. "It doesn't look like it closed up as well as Anjin's did..." Kitoushi mumbled, using part of her remaining mana to try and seal Selean's wound.

She picked up the other apple gel and rubbed it over Selean's temple. When she got to the area on Selean's eyelid, she jerked back as Selean yelped and swatted her hand away. "I'm sorry," she muttered, "but this will help it." Kitoushi pried Selean's hand from her eye and finished rubbing the apple gel on, then bandaged it.

"All right kiddo, up you go." Kitoushi said as she helped the girl up. Haato looked sadly at her son before going over and trying to lift him off the window sill.

"I'm fine Mom." He protested, getting down and leading everyone else out the door and to the cafeteria where Lloyd and Sheena were. When they opened the door, everyone was thrilled by the sight that greeted them. The rest of the remaining survivors from Mizuho were there, even Noishe and Syl.

Each of the animals ran to their respective kid, nuzzling and licking them and getting giggles and pets in return. "Kito, you're safe. Thank you Martel, for keeping my little Kito safe!" The blonde from the previous day cried, running up and taking her daughter in her arms.

Kitoushi stood still in shook for a moment before she returned the embrace. Kitoushi's mother held her out at arms length, smiling warmly at her. "You've changed so much since the last time I saw you! You barely came past my knees, but look at you! You're a beautiful young woman now!"

"I missed you so much Mom. I never thought I'd see you again." Kitoushi replied, overjoyed. Her mother looked around at Haato, Anjin, Selean, and Lloyd and Sheena, who had just come over.

"Who are they?" Kitoushi's mom looked around at the small group. "Are these two my grand kids?" She asked, gesturing to Selean and Anjin. She laughed when Kitoushi turned bright red. "I'm kidding. I know you're too young. But who is everyone? I'm Ryori."

"I'm Haato, and this is my son, Anjin. That's his best friend, Selean, and her brother, Lloyd. And she's Sheena. She's basically a sister to Lloyd and Selean." Haato said, pointing to each person as she introduced them.

"Nice to meet you guys. Why don't you come sit down and have something to eat?" Ryori offered. They went to the table Lloyd and Sheena had been at a few moments earlier, which already had food for everyone at each seat.

"I hope we got everything right." Lloyd said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck before taking his seat.

"For the last time Lloyd, yes." Sheena sighed. She sat down and picked up her chopsticks, digging into her pineapple curry. "Err... we did get everything right, right?"

"Yes dear, you did." Kitoushi assured her from the end of the table. Everyone was silent from there, enjoying their first meal in two days. Lloyd however, ate like it been years instead of days since his last meal, while everyone else acted in a more civilized manner.

"Hey...Sheena?" Selean asked after a few moments, breaking the silence.

"Yeah...?" Sheena responded, setting her chopsticks down.

"Could you... could you... teach me how to summon?"

Everyone looked at her, a little curious. "Why do you ask all of a sudden?" Sheena asked. Selean stayed silent, but Sheena saw her uncovered eye dart to Anjin and back. "Ah, I see. But what good would it do for two people from the same village to have a pact with the same summon spirit?"

"No no! I don't wanna make pacts with summon spirits! I wanna make'em with animals!" Selean exclaimed. Sheena picked up her chopstick, pushing them through her curry with a thoughtful expression on her face. After a few moments she exhaled and looked up.

"All right. I'll take you to the Elemental Research Academy after we find a new place for Mizuho and rebuild the village." Sheena decided. Kitoushi shook her head.

"Go ahead and go Sheena. We gotta report to the king that we're going into hiding anyway. Oh," Kitoushi paused, taking out a leather pouch and removing some gald from it. She handed it to Sheena. "Buy some gels while you're there. I'm just about out, and the Desians bought out this city's gels."

Sheena took the gald, then looked at Kitoushi like she had a third arm. "How would we find the village if it's gonna be hidden?" She asked. Haato reached down and tore a piece of material off her split battle kimono and handed it to Sheena.

"Take Noishe with you and have him follow my scent back." Haato suggested.

"O...okay." Sheena stuttered.

"You'll want to get going soon though, so you can at least make it to the Grand Tethe'alla bridge. Oh, and take Lloyd with you. He smells like dead fish." Kitoushi said, half serious.

"H...Hey!" Lloyd yelled, flustered, while the rest of the table giggled.

"I'm kidding Lloyd. But you should go along, in case the girls run into monsters." Kitoushi explained.

"We can handle ourselves though!" Selean said.

"It never hurts to have some extra help Selean." Sheena protested.

"Besides, how well can you fight with half of your vision gone?" Anjin asked. Selean crossed her arms and sighed, her typical way of saying 'Yeah, you're right,' when she lost an argument. "Don't be that way sis." Anjin said as he reached over and hugged her, wincing slightly when his stomach brushed against the table.

"I know." Selean grinned, returning the embrace.

"You gotta come back with a cool summon to show me, okay?" Anjin said.

"Yep!" Selean chirped. Sheena grabbed her now empty bowl and pushed her chair away from the table before standing up.

"I'm gonna go back to the room and grab a few things for the trip. I'll meet you two by the city exit." Sheena said, giving her bowl to the waitress and heading towards the room they had stayed in the previous night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lloyd, Sheena, and Selean had made it to the northern entrance of the Grand Tethe'alla bridge by the time twilight darkened the sky. Sheena searched the border of the woods for tender and came back with as much of the dried wood as she could carry.

Lloyd dug a fire pit for her, surrounding the perimeter of it with rocks before he went to half-sit, half-lay on Noishe, whom was already down. After Sheena arranged the wood in the center of it, Selean ignited it with a fireball.

She then went over to her brother, and curled up in his lap, resting her head on his chest. Only seconds later, her breathing turned into a dull snore. Sheena sat down next to Lloyd, sighing as she leaned back against Noishe. "Who's gonna take the first night watch shift?" She asked in a whisper.

"Noishe can take care of it. If he senses anything, he'll wake up and wake us up to let us know." Lloyd replied.

"Sounds good to me." Sheena said as a yawn escaped her throat while she stretched. She fell asleep a few minutes after pillowing her head into Noishe's side. Lloyd rested his head on top of his sister's before he too fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning, Sheena was the first to awaken. She put out the dying embers of the fire before turning to see if Lloyd was still sleeping. Once she was sure he was out, she removed an apple gel from her pack and slipped off her top. She opened up the gel, lifting her tight tank top-like shirt and rubbed the gel on the remaining burns.

She threw her kimono-like jacket back on, crossing the side like a robe, making it look like a layered v-neck shirt and tied her obi around her waist, holding it in place. "What are you doing Sheena?" Sheena turned around to see Selean up, rubbing her left eye.

"Nothing. Come here, so I can treat your wound." Sheena said. Selean crawled over to her, blinking the sleep out of her eye. Sheena removed the bandages wrapped around the side of her head, and rubbed the apple gel over the cut, then wrapped fresh bandages over it.

"Now, go jump on Lloyd." Sheena told her.

"Why?" Selean asked.

"'Cause he needs to get up. Besides, you're too small to hurt him by doing that." Sheena explained.

"Okay!" Selean grinned. She turned around and pounced, giggling when she landed on Lloyd.

"Gah!" He grunted, sitting up. "What was the for?"

"To wake you up. Now get over here and take off your shirt so I can put some apple gel on your cuts. Then we'll get going." Sheena said. Lloyd sighed as he got up to get closer to the kunoichi. He took off his black muscle shirt as he sat down in front of Sheena.

Sheena felt her cheeks get warm as she looked for all the cuts on Lloyd's well toned torso, and she fought to keep the color off her face as she applied the medicine. Once Lloyd was redressed, they set off for Meltokio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Two Days Later**

The sun was directly overhead as the trio entered the grand city.

"Wow..." Selean gasped, looking at the large buildings.

"Welcome to Meltokio sis!" Lloyd said, grinning.

"It's huge!" She exclaimed.

"The thrill wears off." Sheena told her. "Let's go to the Elemental Research Laboratory. I'm sure they'd make an artificial summon spirit like Corrine for you to learn with." Sheena led them to the Laboratory, Lloyd sighing in exasperation as he steered Selean so she didn't run into anything or anyone as she gaped at the city.

"She's no worse than you were your first time here." Sheena teased.

"Shut it." Lloyd muttered as Sheena opened the door to the research facility.

"Hey Sheena." The researcher behind the desk greeted.

"Hey. Could I ask a favor?" Sheena asked.

"Sure, what'cha need?" The researcher responded.

"My friend, Selean, wants to learn how to summon. Could you teach her?" Sheena asked.

"Of course. Is she from Mizuho too?"

"Yes. She's here with me." Sheena pointed behind her.

"It's nice to meet you, Selean. Come with me down to the Laboratory." The researcher said. He came out from behind the desk and held his hand out.

"Is it alright if we leave her here for a little bit? Lloyd and I have to report to the king." Sheena said as Selean took the man's hand.

"Of course. Run any errands you need to. She seems like a good girl." The researcher said.

"Thank you." Sheena said as she and Lloyd left.

The researcher looked down at Selean as he lead her down the flight of stairs. "What happened to you?" The man asked, gently fingering the bandage on her head.

"Mizuho was attacked. That's why I wanna learn to summon, so I can help protect it!" Selean said. The man smiled.

"You remind me of myself at your age. Do you want to help us create the spirit that you'll learn to summon with? We couldn't do this with Sheena, but thanks to Corrine, we now know how." The man said.

"You _made_ Corrine?" Selean asked. The man nodded. "That's so cool! How'd you do it?"

The man chuckled. "You'll just have to wait and see."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**Me: **Whoo, that's all I'm doing for today.  
**Lloyd:** Wow, you were serious when you told us you wanted to get more posted before you went back to school.  
**Me:** Yep, cause unfortunately, tomorrow (August 13) I gotta go back to school, which means I won't have a lot of time to update.  
**Kratos:** Unless you stay up all night like you usually do and write.  
**Me:** Hey! I only stay up all night most of the time 'cause I can't sleep thanks to my insomnia.  
**Lloyd:** In...som...ni... what?  
**Me:** It's where you can't really sleep. Kinda like when Colette was releasing the seals.  
**Lloyd:** Oh, I get it!  
**Me:** Dumb ass.  
**Lloyd: **Hey! You were the one who went around for six months using the word oblivious without knowing what it means  
**Me:** Aw shut up. Oh, and within a week, I'll have my drawing of Haato posted on my deviantART page. The links is in my profile if anyone wants to check it out. Review please, it's good motivation to make me happy so I can write. goes and makes a fire sticks hand in it  
**Kratos and Lloyd: **...  
**Kratos: **Also, the next chapter will be the last before the Regeneration Journey.

**Editted: 8-5-11**


	12. New Knowledge

**Lloyd:** Weren't you on that page twenty minutes ago?  
**Me:** (minimizes Tales of Symphonia:The manga page on her comp) No.  
**Lloyd:** Yeah you were. I've been watching.  
**Me:** What are you, some kind of stalker?  
**Lloyd: **NO!  
**Kratos: ...** You two are aware the chapter has started, correct?  
**Me and Lloyd: **Really?  
**Kratos: (**nods)  
**Me: **Whoops. Hello everyone, and welcome to chapter twelve of Journey With Your Sibling.  
**Lloyd:** Dad, I think she's a Yuan fan girl.  
**Kratos: **...  
**Me: (**is flustered)  
**Lloyd: **You're not denying it?  
**Me: **I don't own Tales of Symphonia.  
**Lloyd:** Wait, don't tell me it's true.  
**Me:** Just start the damn chapter.  
**Lloyd:** It is, isn't it?  
**Me: **Just start it already!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Sheena and Lloyd of Mizuho, correct?" One of the two castle guards asked as the two acceded the stairs. Lloyd and Sheena nodded, and the guards moved aside to allow them in. Once inside, a maid with a longer skirt on her uniform approached them.

"Ah, it's been a while since your last visit Miss Sheena, Mister Lloyd. Is there anything I can do for you?" The maid, no older than fifteen, asked as she straightened her green and black uniform.

"No need for the formalities Axenia." Lloyd said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, we're friends after all." Sheena laughed.

"Sorry, force of habit." Axenia apologized, closing her eyes and smiling.

"Don't worry 'bout it. But may we speak with the king?" Sheena asked.

"Of course!" The teen chirped. "Come on!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ah, Sheena, Lloyd. It's good to see you in good health." Princess Hilda greeted.

"Thank you, Princess." Lloyd said, bowing respectfully.

"Your Highness, we've come to report that the village of Mizuho will be moving into hiding as a result of being attacked by the Desians and having our village burned to the ground." Sheena said.

"My, how tragic." The King mused, frowning. He paused, as if mulling it over. "I suppose there's nothing I can do about it. You'll need to send someone to report here at least once a month."

"Of course." Lloyd and Sheena chimed in unison.

"Then you have my approval. The two of you are dismissed. Axenia, escort them out." The king ordered.

"Yes sir!" Axenia chirped in reply. She left the room, Lloyd and Sheena following. They had to practically jog to keep up with Axenia's long stride. As the duo began to open the door, Sheena paused and turned around.

"Oh, Axenia!" She called, digging in the leather pouch tied to her obi. "You dropped this in the bag around Noishe's neck the last time you guys sent us a reply." She held out a silver crescent moon amulet with a golden bell attached. Axenia's silver tinted cream eyes lit up as she grabbed it.

"Thank you! I thought it was gone for good." Axenia cried, tying it in place around her neck. The silver moon looked natural against the tanned skin of her throat, as did the bell resting atop her breastbone and between the collarbones. Sheena giggled as Axenia skipped off, making the bell jingle.

"You comin' Sheena?" Lloyd asked, sticking his head back in. Outside, Sheena heard Noishe whine.

"Yeah." Sheena replied.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After they went to Belteon for the gels Kitoushi had requested, Lloyd and Sheena made their way back to the Elemental Research Laboratory. Sheena lead Lloyd down the stairs to the lab dedicated to summon spirit research.

As she reached for the door, it flew open, making Sheena jump back. " Who's the– oh, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" the man, a researcher, asked. Sheena nodded. "Are you here with the little girl in there?" Both Lloyd and Sheena nodded this time. "Then I need to ask you to wait upstairs. They don't need any distractions right now."

"I understand. No problem." Sheena said.

"Huh? Understand what?" Lloyd asked. Sheena grabbed Lloyd's arm and lead him back upstairs.

"They're creating the artificial summon spirit. It's a very difficult process, so they need full concentration." Sheena explained.

"Oh, I get it now! You said something about that before." Lloyd stated happily. Sheena sighed.

"Might as well make yourself comfortable. It may be a while." Sheena said, sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall. Lloyd took a seat beside her, taking out a small cube of wood and a carving knife from his pack. After thinking for a few seconds, he began carving.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Six Hours Later**

Selean opened the door that lead out of the lab and to the ground level. At the same time she spotted her brother and Sheena leaning on each other, fast asleep, the door of the main entrance opened and one of the maids from the castle stepped in.

"Lloyd, Sheena, are you here?" She asked.

"More or less." Selean answered, pointing at the sleeping duo. "Hold on a sec." Selean went over and knelt beside Lloyd, whispering rabidly in his ear. Lloyd jerked up suddenly, jolting Sheena and waking her up in the process. His face was flushed as he looked down at himself.

"I'm not out here in just pink panties you liar!" Lloyd grumbled, making Selean giggle. Sheena looked around groggily, spotting Axenia. She blinked a few times to clear her vision before looking Axenia's direction again.

"You two have a visitor." Selean pointed at Axenia.

"Axenia? What are you doing here?" Lloyd asked, since Sheena wasn't awake enough to think to say anything.

"I've been looking all over for you two! The king wanted me to give you guys this letter." Axenia answered, handing Sheena the envelope. Now fully awake, Sheena took it.

"Ag...zen...ea? Is that your name? Who are you?" Selean asked, looking at the teen.

"Yep, Axenia. I'm a maid at the castle, and a friend of Lloyd and Sheena's. Who might you be?" Axenia said.

"My name's Selean. I'm Lloyd's little sister, and Sheena's one of my best friends." Selean said.

"Oh. It's an honor to meet you!" Axenia chirped, then she quietly groaned. "Um... do you guys mind? It's been such a long time since I've had the chance..." She glanced at everyone present in the room.

"You know we don't care Axenia. I mean, it's gotta be aggravating." Lloyd said.

"What are you talking about?" Selean asked, tilting her head slightly. Axenia untied the long outer skirt from her waist and removed the bonnet-like hat from her head. Selean stared wide-eyed at the three furry pale blue and green tails flowing from behind Axenia and the black fox-like ears atop her head.

"W...why do you have tails and fox ears? And silvery cream eyes?" Selean asked. Axenia looked down.

"Selean, d–"

"That's so cool!" Selean yelled, cutting Lloyd off.

Axenia looked up, smiling. "Y...you really think so? You don't think it's creepy or weird?" She asked, putting the long skirt and bonnet in a bag around her waist followed by her gloves. She flexed her clawed, some what paw-like hands while she stretched and curled her tails.

"Why, should I? It's really cool!" Selean said as Axenia got down on all fours, stretching like a dog. Selean got closer to the bronze haired girl, slowly reaching her hand out. "Can I?" Axenia nodded her head, and Selean ran her fingers through the fur on one of the tails, looking absolutely fascinated.

"Corena, is that you? I haven't seen you since the day you were created." Everyone looked over to see the same man that had shown Selean to the lab earlier.

"I go by Axenia now. But yes, it's me." Axenia answered.

"Created? What do you mean?" Selean asked the man.

"When we were trying to make Corrine for Sheena the first time, we made a few mistakes. The biggest was injecting some of Sheena's blood into her while she was still just a mass of mana for the pact. Instead of forming into a summon spirit, she formed into this." The man said, pointing to Axenia.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Lloyd growled.

"My apologizes." The man said. Selean and Lloyd looked at Sheena when she 'pft'ed suddenly.

"What is it?" They asked.

"The king made a damn long statement saying he wanted us to go see him before we leave the city. He could have told Axenia to tell us that." Sheena said.

"You have a while then. We need you to stay in the city for the night. The mana of the spirit is still taking form." The man said.

"Dammit." Sheena muttered.

"What's wrong Sheena?" Axenia asked, looking at her.

"We spent all our gald on gels. We don't have any to stay at an inn." Sheena said.

"Then I can take you to see the king now. I'm sure he'll arrange something." Axenia said.

"You sure you don't wanna stay like this for a little bit? It's not that late Axenia." Lloyd said. Axenia shook her head, standing back up.

"The sun's setting Lloyd." Axenia stated, taking her over skirt out of the bag and tying it around her waist, concealing her tails.

"What? You've gotta be kidding me!" Lloyd shouted, jumping up. Axenia shook her head again, placing the bonnet-hat over her fox-ears. Lloyd pulled Sheena to her feet, then rushed towards the door, waiting for Axenia to put her gloves back on.

"I'll come too." Selean said.

"No, you need to get back to the spirit. It needs to be able to pick up your mana signature while it's own mana is stabilizing." Sheena told her.

"O...okay." Selean said.

"We'll be back, don't worry." Sheena reassured her, getting a grin in return before Selean disappeared back into the underground lab.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ah, Sheena and Lloyd. Thank you for coming back." The king said as they came in, halting his conversation with a red haired, pink clad teenage boy.

"Of course. What did you need?" Sheena asked.

"I wanted to give you a letter in person." The king said, holding out yet another envelope. Sheena approached him and took the letter, then rejoined her spot by Lloyd and Axenia. "I ask that you not open it until you leave here."

"About that... we were asked to stay in the city for the night, but we spent all our gald on gels and..." Lloyd trailed.

"And you need a place to stay for the night, right?" The red-head finished for Lloyd, drawing everyone's attention to him. Lloyd nodded. "No problem. You can stay at my mansion with me for the night."

"Who are you exactly?" Sheena asked. The red-head's neutral facial expression changed to a hurt one.

"You don't know me? I'm the great Zelos Wilder, the Chosen." Zelos said.

"The Chosen? Really?" Lloyd asked. Zelos nodded. "Okay, thanks!"

"No problem. C'mon, I'll show you to my mansion." Zelos said. He walked to the door and looked over his shoulder, waiting.

"Good night Sheena, Lloyd." Axenia said, waving.

"Night Axenia." Lloyd and Sheena said before for going to join Zelos.

"Sheena, don't open that until tomorrow morning." The king yelled after her retreating form. Sheena nodded to show she heard.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The street lamps illuminated the night as Zelos led the duo through the streets to the noble quarters of the city. He turned right and acceded the stairs to the largest building in the area. Zelos opened the door, gesturing for them to go in, but fell in after Sheena, thus cutting off Lloyd.

"Yo, Sebastian. I'm back. I need you to prepare two rooms for my friends." Zelos hollered.

"Yes sir." The brown haired, black-clad butler said. He headed upstairs without another word.

"Come on, I'll show you around." Zelos said. He first showed them around the ground level, to the grand piano room and his ballroom sized dining room. Then he showed them the many rooms that he usually used for parties.

On the second floor, Zelos showed them the many bedrooms, bathrooms, the rooms used for different activities, and finally, the door that lead to the outside balcony. "Sir Zelos, I prepared the rooms for your guests. Let me know if you request anything else." Sebastian said, directing the statement at all three teens.

"M'kay, thanks. Why don't you show them to their rooms?" Zelos ordered, waving Sebastian off.

"As you wish, Master Zelos. Sir, m'lady, if you would, please follow me." Sebastian requested. Without waiting for a reply, he turned around and began walking off. Sheena and Lloyd followed him, and after a moment, he stopped by two rooms, side by side, gesturing towards them.

Realizing what he meant, Lloyd went into the one on the right and Sheena took the one on the left. She untied her pack and tossed it on the bed, then looked around her room. "The towels are in the bathroom, madam." Sebastian said, guessing the object of her search.

"Thanks." Sheena said, stepping out of the room.

"If you would like your clothes washed, then I can give you a robe or a change of clothing to wear." Sebastian told her.

"Uh... please." Sheena said.

"Place them in the hamper then. There's a bathrobe you can use to get into your room to change. You look about the same size as Master Zelos' mother, so you can borrow a shirt and a pair of shorts. But what size bra do you wear?" Sebastian asked casually, like he'd just asked for her favorite color.

Sheena's entire body flushed deep red as she ran into the bathroom. Shrugging, Sebastian walked off. Sheena opened the huge bathroom's closet, basically a walk-in, and retrieved two towels and a bathrobe. She hung them on the rack by the bathtub, and removed her clothes, placing them in the 'hamper.' It was actually a chute, but Sheena didn't really care.

She stepped into the shower, turning the nozzle for the water to come one. Sheena sighed as the hot water washed over her body: it was very relaxing. Ignoring the fact that the water was already creating steam, Sheena turned the temperature up a little more and closed her eyes in contentment.

A few minutes later, Lloyd got up off his bed, finally deciding to clean himself up. He passed one of the bathrooms, hearing running water, though the door was open. Lloyd peeked in, seeing Zelos near the shower. "Aren't you gonna shut the door?" Lloyd asked.

Zelos turned around, pressing a finger to his lips. "Shh... I'm gonna check out my voluptuous hunny." Zelos whispered. It only took half a second for it to click in Lloyd's head about what Zelos meant. By 'hunny' he meant 'female'. And Sheena was the only female here.

"What! You can't do that!" Lloyd yelled. Sheena screamed from inside the shower, covering herself with her arms. Lloyd threw himself at Zelos, wrapping his arms around him in a bear hug and dragged him out of the room. Lloyd pressed the lock to the door, then slammed it shut. "What the hell do you think you're doing! You can't peep at Sheena!"

Zelos pouted. "Man, you're no fun." Zelos whined, getting up and going to his room. Lloyd sighed, then walked into the next bathroom.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo The next morning, Sheena woke up when sunlight streamed through the window onto her face. The first thing she did when her eyes opened was check her room for red-headed pervs. Finding none, Sheena relaxed. She looked at the door, which was slightly ajar.

Sheena understood why when she looked over at the desk on the other side of the room. She got up and went over to it, grabbing her now cleaned clothes. Looking at her bag, Sheena noticed it too had been clean, and for some reason, seemed a little fuller.

When Sheena opened her pack, she gasped. There were more gels than she and Lloyd had purchased yesterday, and stronger medicine wise to boot. There was also a bulging medium-sized gald bag. Sheena saw a folded piece of paper too, which she opened.

_Madam,_

_As you see, I have placed some gald and gels in your pack. Do not try to refuse them or leave them here, for I will ensure they go back to your village with you. And do not worry about the gald. Master Zelos provides me with a home and other basic needs, so I really have no need for it. If anything, think of it as an apology for my Master's behavior last night._

_Sebastian._

Smiling, Sheena put the note back in her pack and grabbed her clothes. "What are you doin' Sheena?" Lloyd yawned. Even though he'd had his own room prepared, he'd insisted on sharing with Sheena, saying that if Zelos tried to sneak in at night to look at her, he'd kick his ass.

"I'm just gonna get dressed. You can do the same in here." Sheena explained, walking out of the room.

"All right." Lloyd called after her. He got off his bed, retrieved his clothes from the desk, closed the door, and got dressed. Sheena knocked on the door as Lloyd pulled his shirt over his head. "Come in Sheena." She walked in, once more dressed in her closed lavender uwagi with the pink obi and her loose crimson shorts.

The clothes she slept in were already folded, and she placed them on the desk. She put her pack on her back and grabbed Lloyd's as he pulled on his jacket-like uwagi. "C'mon Lloyd, let's go get Selean." Sheena said, walking out the door. Lloyd followed her on one foot as he shoved his other foot into its boot.

Downstairs, Zelos and Sebastian were sitting at the dining room table, talking about some odd thing or another. "Thank you for letting us stay. We appreciate it." Sheena said, trying not to sound ungrateful to their pervy host.

"Think nothing of it." Sebastian replied.

"Aw, you're leaving already? Do I get a good-bye kiss?" Zelos asked, turning in his seat to face them. Lloyd turned Sheena around with one hand, pushing her towards the door, and flipped Zelos off with the other. "Geez, what's his problem?"

"The lady is dear to him. He's just a bit overprotective is all sir." Sebastian explained.

"Oh, so Lloyd's already reeled her in, eh? All right, guess I gotta back off." Zelos sighed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Lloyd and Sheena entered the lab, they were greeted by the welcoming smile of a few researchers. "You're welcome to go down there now." One of the researcher told them. Lloyd nodded in thanks before following Sheena down the stairs and into the labs.

At the center of the room, Selean sat, grinning at the creature on the table in front of her. Like Corrine and Axenia, it had furry tails, but there were only two. They were a bit longer than Corrine's, but the pale cyan tails flowed like Axenia's.

The spirit had four legs, which it was currently standing on, and floppy pale sea green ears. It's eyes were a bright blue, and the fur on the body was silvery-red, except for the paws, which were black. It had a small pair of Pheonix-like crimson wings.

The head was wolf like and more of a grayish color, darker than the body. "What is that?" Lloyd asked, and Selean and the creature looked at him.

"He's a mix of a puppy and a Pheonix. I call him a Hygren." Selean said, picking up a purple-blue crystalline amulet with a small gold bell, tying it around the spirit's neck. "Where's Corrine Sheena? I wanna show him Kirona."

"Come on out Corrine!" Sheena called. A cloud of smoke appeared on the table, clearing to reveal Corrine. He looked around, taking in his surroundings.

"I hate this place Sheena!" Corrine complained.

"It's okay Corrine. Nothing's gonna happen to you." Sheena reassured him.

"Kirona, this is Corrine, his summoner and one of my best friends Sheena, and my big brother, Lloyd." Selean introduced through a yawn.

_'I'm pleased to meet you.'_

Lloyd and Sheena jumped. "W...what was that?" Lloyd stuttered.

"Kirona. He can talk through his thoughts. The researchers said Corrine can too." Selean explained.

"Corrine? Can you really?" Sheena asked.

_'Yeah, but I prefer talking.'_ Corrine's answer came in the back of her head. Sheena looked at Kirona.

"Can you talk?"

"Yes. Though I prefer thoughts." Kirona answered. His voice sounded like a young boy's, but had a chime-like ring to it. Finally remembering the letter, Sheena grabbed it from her pack and opened it, which went unnoticed by the others in the room.

Ignoring Kirona's voice, she began reading the letter. Everyone jerked their heads towards her when Sheena hissed. "What's wrong Sheena?" Corrine and Lloyd asked. Sheena said nothing as she handed the letter to Lloyd so he could read it.

_Lloyd and Sheena,_

_It has come to my attention that the maid I accepted upon your request in the castle, Axenia, isn't human. Unless you would like to take it with you, it will be executed. I cannot allow that monster the chance to turn and attack us. It's a dangerous threat that needs to be taken care of properly._

Lloyd didn't read any farther than that since the letter was now wadded up in his hand. "What the hell is their problem? Axenia's hasn't done anything to hurt them!" Lloyd growled.

"I know. Let's go get her, them get the hell out of here." Sheena said.

"Selean, let's–" Lloyd cut off as he turned around and saw her head on the table, her visible eye closed. Kirona was clinging onto her back.

_'Let her rest. She was up all night with me while I stabilized.'_ Kirona explained. Lloyd sighed, but nodded.

Lloyd gently eased Selean onto his back just as he'd done many times before. "I'll go get Axenia. You go to the city's entrance after you find Noishe. I'll meet you there." Sheena said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A few seconds after Lloyd slid Selean, and Kirona, who'd stayed on Selean the entire time, onto Noishe's back, a cloud of smoke cracked beside them, clearing to reveal Sheena and Axenia. Axenia had a wide-eyed joyous expression on her face. "That was fun! How'd you do that?" Axenia asked.

"I'll teach you later. We need to get going now." Sheena told her.

"Hey, Sheena. How far can you warp?" Lloyd asked.

"I... I dunno. Why?" Sheena answered.

"Think you could warp us to the next continent? To save time?"

"I don't think I could take all of us that far..." Sheena trailed.

"Don't worry Sheena, I'll help you!" Corrine chirped from her shoulder.__

'As will I.' Kirona added in Sheena's head. Sheena gulped, then nodded.

"Axenia, do you know how to swim?" Sheena asked. Axenia nodded, a questioning look on her face. "In case I fail and we wind up in the middle of the ocean. Everyone, gather close." Sheena closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she felt everyone come closer to her.

_'We're ready.'_ Came Corrine's and Kirona's voices in the back of Sheena's head. Sheena exhaled as she began to gather up mana, much more than she would normally use, feeling Corrine and Kirona do the same.

"Here we go!" She shouted as she focused on the next continent.

For a brief second, everyone in their group felt their feet leave the ground. Sheena opened her eyes as she felt solid land again. "You did it Sheena!" Lloyd exclaimed, clapping her on the back. Sheena smiled in return, then retrieved the piece of Haato's kimono, thankful Sebastian hadn't washed her small bag, and held it under Noishe's nose.

Noishe inhaled deeply, then let out a small whine as his nose hit the ground, searching for the matching scent. After a moment, Noishe bounded off through the bushes and the rest ran after him.

"Man, are we in a maze or something?" Sheena huffed after a while, sitting down on the ground.

"No kidding. Haven't we already been here?" Lloyd agreed, leaning up against a tree.

"I think this is the Gaoracchia Forest." Axenia stated. Lloyd and Sheena looked at the half-spirit. "I spent a lot of time studying maps during the night."

"Who's there!" a man and woman yelled out. Lloyd and Sheena sighed in relief at their familiarity. Kitoushi ran into the clearing, smiling as she hugged the kids. "We were starting to get worried about you guys!" Kitoushi exclaimed.

"Sheena, Lloyd, what's the meaning of this?" Tiga shouted, cutting Sheena off before she had a chance to explain their stay in Meltokio. " I thought I told you two outsiders are forbidden now!" He glared at Axenia.

"Vice chief, please, let me explain. In a sense, Axenia isn't an outsider." Sheena said.

"How so?" Tiga asked. Axenia removed the garments that covered her fox-like features, answering for Sheena. Tiga and Kitoushi's jaws dropped.

"She was the original result of Corrine. They injected some of my blood into her when she was a mass of mana. That's why she looks like she does. She's half human, half artificial summon spirit." Sheena explained. Tiga stared at Axenia, a thoughtful look on his face. Axenia looked down to avoid eye contact.

"So, in a way, she's part of Corrine? Or part of you, Sheena?" Tiga asked calmly after a moment. Sheena thought for a few seconds.

"Both, I think." Sheena replied. Tiga nodded.

"Then I suppose she can stay, since she's already a part of our village." Tiga said. Axenia looked up, a smile on her face.

"Thank you so much! I'll do anything I can to help." Axenia chirped.

"Then I want all of you," Tiga cut off, looking at Selean, noticing she was sleeping. "All of you that are awake, that is, to go look for Anjin."

"Why? What's he done?" Lloyd asked.

"He went out scouting a few days ago but still hasn't come back. I think he's lost." Kitoushi answered, lifting Selean off Noishe. Kirona let go of the girl, landing on the forest floor so Kitoushi could settle her in her arms. Lloyd and Sheena looked at Selean.

"Don't worry, we'll find him." Lloyd said confidently. Kitoushi nodded.

"The new location of Mizuho is through this forest, beside the hills and mountains by the Tower of Salvation. Once you've found him, go there." Kitoushi said. Lloyd, Sheena, and Axenia nodded before taking off in the opposite direction. Corrine hopped up on Sheena's shoulder, peering ahead.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Me:** Whew, there you have it; the final chapter before the Journey of Regeneration.  
**Lloyd:** You still haven't answered me. Are you a Yuan fan girl?  
**Me: **(looks at Lloyd) I'm a Lloyd fan girl.  
**Lloyd:** Gah! (runs)  
**Kratos: **(sighes) ... You are, aren't you?  
**Me:** I might be becoming one... I mean seriously, look at him! (brings the manga page back up)  
**Kratos: **... At least you may leave my son alone.  
**Me: **Why would I do that? You're both drop dead sexy!  
**Anna:** (appears) Are you hitting on my husband?  
**Me: **I just said he was drop dead sexy... I'm just stating the truth.  
**Anna: **(tackles me)  
**Kratos: ...** Review please.  
**Me: **Oh, I've decided to start a fan art contest for this fic. If you want to enter, let me know in your review, and I'll send you the details in the reply. And as with any contest, there will be prizes. Please review.

**Editted: 8-5-11**


	13. New Mission Part 1: The Letter

**Me: ** Hellooooooo, and welcome to the next chapter of Journey With Your Sibling. (looks around) Lloyd still isn't back?  
**Anna:** Nope, haven't seen him.  
**Kratos: **Nor have I.  
**Me:** Oh, I'm sorry for making comments about your husband (voice goes so slow Anna can't hear) even if it is true...  
**Anna:** Don't worry about it kid, I'd probably do the same.  
**Kratos:**... (takes a couple steps back)  
**Me:** Hey Anna, why don't you stay here?  
**Anna:** Uh... sure.  
**Me: **All right. And sorry for the delay, I've been really busy. November and December I basically lived at my karate school in preparation for my black belt test in Premier. Then I was busy with school and the academic team, and a bunch of stuff my mom was throwing at me. Then my mom cut me off from the computer for about a month. Finally, as of late, I've been balancing my addiction to a text based rpg, spending time with my first real boyfriend of now 2 1/2 months, and overcoming the strange WB where I couldn't really make words flow. Anna, say the disclaimer please?  
**Anna:** Appreintice does not own Tales of Symphonia.  
**Kratos: **(has a look suggesting he is glad Anna is here to say the disclaimer)  
**Me:** Anyway, let's get this show on the road.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The sun finally rose, blessing the rural land with its golden light, though its people had already been up and going. A young girl walked across the dirt path of the peaceful countryside village she lived in, trying to tame her wet shoulder blade length auburn hair that kept falling into her face since it wasn't in its usual ponytail.

Selean raised her bare hand, usually in a gauntlet this time of morning, and knocked on the wooden door she had arrived at. She heard a whine on the other side of the door, followed by a scratch, most likely from her missing best friend's dog, Syl.

A moment later, a woman with mid-back length black hair and emerald eyes opened the door. She already had dressed in her battle attire and a white hair band kept her ebony locks from her face.

Syl slipped past Haato, rubbing against Selean's legs as he circled her once before sitting in front of the girl. She absentmindedly scratched the blue and silver dog's head once as she looked back up at Haato.

"Good morning Selean." Haato greeted, a smile now on her face.

"Morning." Selean returned cheerfully, getting her long bangs to finally part over her left eye. She left the rest as a curtain over the right side of her face.

"Looks like you've been busy." Haato teased gently.

"Hey, be nice, I just took a bath. I don't even have my own clothes on." Selean said, gesturing down at one of Lloyd's old black shirts and a pair of crimson shorts. Though she honestly couldn't tell if they were actually actually Lloyd's or if they had been Sheena's.

Haato chuckled, reaching out and ruffling Selean's already messy auburn hair. "And why do you have Lloyd's old clothes?" Haato asked.

"Because bladed weapons don't do that well on your sides when they're sharp. Kip's sewing them right now, but I don't see why she wouldn't let me do it." Selean explained.

Haato chuckled gently, slowly shaking her head from side to side. "Why does this not surprise me?"

"Hey!"

"Have you ever sewn before?"

Selean opened her mouth to respond but closed it after a few seconds, thinking. "No." She answered after a moment.

"Maybe that's why. But what brings you here this morning?" Haato asked.

"I was just checkin' to see what you were up to." Selean answered. Haato frowned slightly, looking into the younger kunoichi's eyes.

"Tell them not to worry about me. I'm not going to do anything rash because Anjin's gone." Haato said, a serious tone in her voice. Selean shook her head.

"I came today because I wanted to. Not because Kip and Vice-Chief Tiga sent me. I really just wanted to see what you were doing." Selean explained. Haato remained silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry. I was just heading out to train. You should get back, to get ready for today." Haato said.

"Okay, I'll see you later!" Selean chirped before turning around and heading back the way she came. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As she slid the door open, she was greeted with a strange sight. Lloyd was lying on his stomach, his right arm concealed beneath a low table. His face wore a look of concentration.

Lloyd had on a black uwagi, of which the sleeves had been tore off a while back during a spar. He had a long, thin red scarf tied around his neck, which made little to no sense, along with red hakama and boots.

A white obi belt ran around Lloyd's waist where the uwagi and hakama met. Since it was smooth on the back, it was easy to tell that the small knot was tied in the front. "Lloyd, what are you–" Selean started to ask, but was cut off by her brother's triumphant 'aha!' as he pulled his arm out from under the table.

Lloyd got to his feet, holding a few of Sheena's magic infused cards in his pre-wrapped hand, having yet to put on his gauntlets, and handed them to her. Sheena, who had been standing beside him, was already fully dressed in her purple uwagi, longer than Lloyd's and not tucked in, but open like his, revealing quite a bit of her ample cleavage.

She had a thick pink obi sash wrapped around her abdomen, tied into a large bow on her lower back, with the excess hanging just past her knees, and a thin, darker pink string in the middle of the obi, also tied into a bow.

Her legs were sheathed in black zubon, which were loose around the ankles. She wore black shoes, with a purple guard and blue buckles that extended half way up her shin. On her hands were fingerless purple gloves with blue around her knuckles and wrists, and purple going up to her mid bicep topped with a white band. The upper half was covered in black material.

Sheena reached out and took her cards, carefully placing them in her obi before looking at Lloyd. "I could've gotten them, ya know." She stated, a sheepish look on her face.

"I know, but I knocked them under." Lloyd replied, placing a hand behind his head.

"Only because I left them on the edge of the table." Sheena retorted.

"Yeah, but t–"

"You two fight worse than a new boyfriend girlfriend couple." Selean half-yelled, cutting Lloyd off. Kitoushi burst out laughing from her spot in the corner, dropping the needle in her hand as Lloyd and Sheena shot as red as the boy's pants.

Even Tiga, sitting beside Igaguri's bed, had an amused smile on his face. The moment quickly passed, however, as the door quickly slid open and an angry looking older blonde stomped through. A vine or two clung to her right leg and leaves were tangled in her long locks.

"I hate that damn forest! Who the hell came up with the bright idea to move the village to the other side of it?" Ryori yelled.

"Mom... you're... supposed to... leave the plants... in the... in the forest!" Kitoushi gasped between new burst of laughter upon taking in her mother's appearance. Ryori look down, spotting the vine around her ankle. She bent down and pulled at it, causing the weak plant to snap in to two.

"Damn labyrinth of a forest..." Ryori muttered as she gathered up the part of the vine that had fallen to the dirt floor and tossed it out the door. "If the stupid thing had a path, then this wouldn't happen."

It took everything Kitoushi had to not roll on the floor laughing at Ryori's expression. "But there is one!" Lloyd, Sheena, and Selean laughed in unison, bringing the elder blonde's attention to them.

Ryori's expression changed to a more somber one as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, causing a few leaves to flutter to the floor. "Oh, hey kids...heheh... didn't see ya there. Sorry 'bout that."

"Grandma, do you really think we give a damn about your language?" Selean asked, a wide grin stretching across her face from moments ago. Tiga sighed, placing his right hand on his temple as he shook his head. '_These kids are never going to learn,'_ he thought.

Ryori looked over at her daughter, whom was still clutching her sides in laughter. "All right Kito, it's not that funny." She scolded. Kitoushi nodded as her laughter lessened slightly.

"Yes it is Mom!" She laughed.

"Damn bi-polar disorder..." Ryori muttered. This silenced the younger blonde.

"That's dirty play." Kitoushi grumbled as she picked up her needle and continued sewing the grass green garment in her lap.

"Bi-polar..." Selean quietly trailed. "What's that?" Lloyd and Sheena looked at the young girl.

"Well, you know how Sheena gets moody every so often? About once a month?" Lloyd asked. Said kunoichi glared at the younger shinobi, but the teen didn't seem to notice. Selean nodded. "Bi-polar is just like being like that, only all the time." Lloyd concluded.

Sheena gave him a strange look. "Lloyd, that's a terrible explanation. But it's good enough for now." She said after a moment.

"Actually–"

"Hey," Kitoushi cut in, interrupting what was most likely going to turn into a debate. "How about we start doing something productive instead of wasting time discussing my hormonal imbalanced?" She brought the thread to her mouth, using her tooth to cut it before tossing the top to Selean. "Go get dressed, kid."

After catching her green pullover, Selean went back to the room she shared with Sheena and Axenia. The girls, mainly Sheena and Kitoushi, had decided during reconstruction of the village that the boys and girls needed seperate rooms.

Selean closed the door behind her and made her way to her bed, which was already made, a task she rarely bothered with. Her tan zubon and black sash folded neatly on top of the bed made it clear that Axenia had been at work.

Selean sighed and look over at Sheena's bed, which, sure enough, had been made. The young kunoichi had lost track of how many times she and Sheena had told the half fox spirit teen that she didn't have to clean all the time, but she'd simply state that that was all she knew.

Why the Elemental Research Labratory had sent her off to the castle to work as a maid, she'd never know. Pushing the subject from her mind, Selean grabbed the bottom of the red shirt she had on and tugged it off, tossing in on her bed.

Crouching, she drug a crate out from under her bed, in which she kept different odds and ends in, and pulled out a shirt. It was black with a white stripe down each short sleeve and side. Selean pulled the shirt over her head before doing the same with her grass green garment.

It looked like it was simply a uwagi that had been sewed together in the front, until around the waist, where it split off to the sides. Next the girl pulled off the red shorts she had on before grabbing and unfolding the tan zubon on her bed, then stepping into them.

Selean grabbed her black sash and wound it about her waist right above where the pullover split. As she began doing up the buckle to keep the sash in place, the door slammed, and Selean's head instinctively shot up.

"I'm sorry!" A high pitched voice yelled from the oppisite side of the wooden door.

"It's okay Axenia, I'm decent." Selean called back. The door slid open again, revealing the half fox teen. The only thing that had changed about Axenia was her outfit, which had been adapted to her fox-like features.

She had a kimono which was solid black except for a green stripe about the width of her neck running down the front and back of the top and the skirt. The skirt cut off at her knees, hanging loosely around her golden tanned legs. Around her neck she still wore the silver cresent moon amulet with the golden bell on it.

"Sorry." The teen said again.

"It's alright Axenia. You don't need to apologize so much. I swear, if I ever meet anyone who apologizes as much as you do, they'll drive me insane." Selean said.

"S–" Axenia cut herself off. "Alright." She grinned, revealing her pearly white fangs.

"One of these days I'll take you out to prank the nobles or something..." Selean muttered under her breath, grabbing a necklace with a few strange attachments and putting it around her neck.

"Huh?" Axenia asked, one of her black ears twitching in her bronze hair.

Selean pushed the crate back underneath the bed with her foot. "Nothing." She replied before walking past Axenia and to the door, grabbing the 'older' girl's clawed hand as she went by.

Upon returning to the main room, Selean felt an added weight to her back as a paw appeared on each of her shoulders in her perephial vision. Kirona braced his back paws on Selean's lower back to balance himself. The girl reached up and patted the Hygren's head before spotting the green and white giant of a dog known as Noishe sitting in the middle of the room.

His large ears flapped idly as Kitoushi and Tiga read a paper in front of him. Behind the humans, Lloyd, Sheena, and Ryori were peering over their shoulders. A few moments later, Kitoushi sighed, then handed the paper to Lloyd and Sheena.

The two quickly took it and eagerly began reading. "Cool! A mission! I wonder what it is?" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Mission?" Selean and Axenia asked in unison. Lloyd grinned.

"The king has a mission for us! The letter says it's important." He explained.

"Us..." Selean trailed, a hopeful ring to her voice.

"Yep. You, Sheena, and me, asked for specifically." Lloyd confirmed.

"Yes!" Selean yelled. If anyone had been standing behind her, they would have received an elbow to the gut in the young girl's excitement. "Finally! It's always just you and Sheena! This is so exciting! When do we leave?"

Kitoushi grinned at the auburn haired girl's excitement before she got an idea. "Whoa, who says we have to let you go with _the summoner_ and _one of the siblings with the Exsphere, other sibling with the Exsphere_?" Kitoushi smirked.

Selean looked at her with an expression one would wear when someone gave them a valuable crystalline object, only to jerk it back as soon as it came into contact with their skin.

"Come on Kip, please? Lloyd said the three of us! And it's by the king's orders! Please Kip, it'll be fun!" Selean pleaded. The blond healer walked over to stand in front of the auburn haired fighter.

"Hmm... I dunno... You might not be able to handle it..." Kitoushi trailed.

"Bu– Please Kip! I can handle it! I promise I'll be careful! Please?"

"Child, it's so fun to aggravate you. Of course you can go." Kitoushi said. Selean's face lit up as she ignored her guardian's first comment.

"Thank you so much!"

A more serious look crossed Kitoushi's face as she embraced the younger girl. "But on a serious note, please be careful. Avoid danger if possible. And don't get hurt." Kitoushi said.

"Don't worry Kip, I'll be careful. And if we do get hurt, I always have Hanaha." Selean reassured her. Kitoushi held her out at arm's length.

"You be careful with those summons. It uses a lot of mana from you, especially since you're still young."

"Hey, what about us? Aren't you worried about us?" Lloyd asked, acting hurt. Kitoushi looked at the young shinobi.

"I gave you two this talk years ago. But yes, I still worry Lloyd. Especially about you. At least Sheena has a good head on her shoulders to help her out if she's in danger."

"What do you mean 'good head on her shoulder?' Are you talking about her hair? What's wrong with my hair?" Lloyd asked. Everyone '...' while, with the exception of Axenia and Tiga, thinking 'what a dumb ass.' "What?" He asked.

"Nothing Lloyd. Anyway, if we're done with the warnings, we need to prepare to leave." Sheena said, grabbing the wing pack they kept upon a stack of crates before heading to the girls' room. Lloyd went down the hall to the room opposite of it room.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna tell Haato!" Selean chirped as she rushed out the door.

Ryori shook her head. "They're gonna die." She said.

"Mom!"

"This mission has to be harder than the rest. Why else would they need another person to help? One with an Exsphere?"

"I wouldn't worry. I have faith in them."Tiga mused.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Me: **Well, originally, this was gonna be longer, but I'm breaking it up into two chapters.  
**Anna:** (flipping through appreintice's writing notebook) Man, you're not kidding. And it's not even ended in here.  
**Me:** I know. But hopefully, I'll have the other half up before the weekend.  
**Kratos:**I have my doubts there.  
**Me:** What's that supposed to mean?  
**Kratos:** You've got your doctor's appointment Friday, remember? Odds are, you'll spend most of the week ranting about it.  
**Me:** Dammit, why did you have to remind me about it? I flipping hate going to the doctor's...  
**Anna:** Wow, she just proved a case for you dear. My guess is the fight card her instructor's hosting this Saturday won't help either.  
**Me:** Oh yeah, I hope I can get a fight for that. (blushes) Err... anyway, I'm extending the fan art contest to next New Year's Day, since I have a lot of drawing to work on as guides, and there was only one entry. If you want to enter, let me know in your review, and I'll send you the details.  
**Anna:** Just one?  
**Me:** Yeah. Probably because this story has no fans. But for any readers, I'm wanting to change the title of the story. Any suggestions are helpful. And please review. Flames are welcome as well, I just need to know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong.

**EDITED: 8-5-11**


	14. Mission Part 2: Assignment

**Me:** Hey everyone. I know I said I would have this up... (stops to count) umm... about a month ago, but between being uber busy, having my flash drive filled up with the files from my mp3 since I needed to send it in for repairs and having no space left (still don't really, but I went through the gig of stuff on there and deleted some stuff I didn't need). But, I got to it.  
**Anna:** You could just ask us for help, dear.  
**Me:** Err... that's okay Anna. At this point especially, I couldn't do that.  
**Anna:** You sure? And why not?  
**Kratos:** You'll see Anna. Appreintice owns nothing.  
**Anna:** Aww, she told you? What's gonna happen Kratos?  
**Me:** No, I didn't tell him Anna. And you'll see soon enough. Let's get rolling to Chapter 13, part 2.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Selean did her best not to bang down Haato's door as she eagerly waited for the ebony haired woman to answer it. As soon as the door cracked open, Selean burst. "Haato! I finally got a mission with Lloyd and Sheena for the King! Can you believe it? I'm so excited!"

A sullen look crossed Haato's face. "Oh... so you're leaving?" Haato asked. The girl nodded. "How long will you be gone?"

"I dunno, I didn't actually get to read the letter. Could be a day, a week, a month, maybe more. Who knows?" Selean shrugged. The two kunoichi were silent for a moment.

"Come in for a minute. I've got something for you, _musume._" Haato said, barely above a whisper. She turned, and Selean followed her into the small house. Haato disappeared into one of the bedrooms, so Selean waited in the main room out of courtesy.

After a few moments, Haato rejoined the auburn haired girl, giving her the small box she'd come out with. Selean stared at the box for several seconds before slowly, gently removing the lid and quietly gasping.

Inside laid a beautiful piece of tanned leather, molded into an oblong shape. On its surface an intricately carved flame surrounded some sort of red mineral embedded into the leather to form the ancient Mizuhoan character for fire. On each side was a small hole.

Selean lifted the leather to find a pin carved from ivory and a leather string. "Anjin made it for you a few years back. He said it was because your hair kept falling in your face during training, and he was going to give it to you for your birthday. You would've gotten it sooner, but I was waiting for him..." Haato explained.

"It's beautiful..." Selean trailed. Haato held out her hand.

"Here, I'll help you put it on." Selean placed the leather piece back in the box and handed it to Haato, then turned around. Haato folded her auburn ponytail in half, so that some hair was above and some was below the hair tie, along with some loose hair on the sides.

"Let me move your bangs from your face..." Haato muttered, reaching towards the younger kunoichi's face to sweep the auburn locks to the back. Selean caught her hand.

"Just leave them alone, I like them there." Selean said quickly. Haato hesitated a moment before grabbing the pin and shoving it through the holes in the leather. Finally, she secured the ivory pin with the leather string.

Haato turned Selean around and pulled her into a tight hug. "You be careful, alright?" Haato said.

"Don't worry, I will." Selean answered.

"And come back. I don't know what I'd do if I lost another child." Haato said as tears started to gather in her eyes.

"Don't worry," Selean started as Haato released her. "Anjin's still alive out there somewhere. I promise, I will find him." She said solemnly. A few tears escaped from Haato's eyes as she watched the girl she'd come to think of as a daughter turn and walk away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Selean ran into her home and down the small 'hallway', tripping over Kirona when the poor Hygren failed to scramble out of the way in time. Once she got into the girls' room, she rushed over to her bed and dragged the crate out, ignoring Lloyd and Sheena who were putting things into the wing pack.

The girl rummaged through her belongings, removing spare clothing, a couple of her prized daggers, a weapon maintenance kit, a small personal stash of gold and medical gels, a few odd ingredients, a pack, and a small pouch.

_'What are you doing?'_ Selean heard in the back of her mind before she felt paws on her shoulders.

_'Kirona, where were you five minutes ago? Imagining some cute Hygren chick or something?'_

_'So you really are going?'_ Selean removed a pack with items already in it, of which Kirona usually wore.

_'No, _we're___going.'_

_'Thank you.'_

_'Why are you thanking me? I know you want to go too. Even if I told you to stay, you'd probably come anyway.'_

_'I can't let you go into the unknown alone.'_

_'I wouldn't be alone. Lloyd and Sheena would be with me.'_

_'But who knows how long you'll be gone? Or where you'll be going, or if you'd be able to come back? I love you too much not to be with you Mommy.'_

_'I love you too Kirona.' _Selean jumped when a hand landed gently on her head.

"Talking to Kirona?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, I'll be ready in a sec." Selean answered as she began shoving the gold and gels into the pouch and the rest of the stuff into the pack, save the daggers. She attached the pouch onto her belt, then clipped the daggers onto the tops of the insides of her boots.

Selean handed her pack to Sheena, whom placed it into the wing pack. After putting Kirona's pack on his back and allowing the creature to jump up onto her back, she stood up. "Alright, let's go!" Selean chirped.

"You're not armed..."

"Shut up..." She murmured with a sheepish 'dammit' look on her face as she left the room. Lloyd smiled after her.

"She's no worse than you on your first mission." Sheena stated as she came up to stand beside Lloyd.

"At least I remembered my swords." He responded.

"At least she remembered to pack, and to put on pants. Thank Martel you wear boxers." Lloyd turned a deep shade of red at the memory as he too left the room. Corrine jumped up onto Sheena's shoulder.

"I know you liked that Sheena." Corrine squeaked. Sheena clamped her hands down onto Corrine's muzzle, silencing the small fox like creature.

"Corrine!" Sheena scolded, blushing. After a minute, she let go.

"It's true. I know you like him Sheena..." Corrine trailed.

"I do not Corrine, not that way." Sheena said, flustered, before going to join the others.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"NO!" Kitoushi practically yelled. Selean, who had begun to place her Kamas into her obi belt, paused and looked at the blonde.

"What?" She asked.

"Don't put them there! You'll cut your pullover again."

"But my belt's the easiest place I can quickly get them from..." Selean trailed.

"Then use a damn case or cover for the blade."

"You can use a sheath for Kamas?" Kitoushi sighed as she turned around and pulled something from one of the boxes.

"Come here, Selean." Kitoushi ordered. She held her hand out, and Selean placed her Kamas in it. Kitoushi slipped a leather cover over the blades before placing them in the girl's black obi belt. "'Kay, you're set to go." Kitoushi said as she patted the wooden handle of the weapon twice.

Lloyd and Sheena came up behind the auburn haired girl, each placing a hand on one of her arms. "You ready to go?" Lloyd asked.

Selean nodded. "Yeah, let's get going!" Selean chirped quickly, excitement thick in her voice. Kitoushi gave each kid her customary good bye hug, being careful not to unbalance Kirona as she embraced his summoner, and murmured a 'good luck' to each.

Sheena nodded before receiving mental signals from Corrine and Kirona. As the small group vanished in a puff of smoke, the door slid open. "I'm sorry Haato, you just missed them." Tiga informed her in a level tone.

Haato's emerald eyes, already red from tears, began to pool up with moisture. "Oh, Martel, please..." Haato whispered under her breath.

"Just have faith in them Haato." Ryori said, trying to soothe the nervous woman.

"Yeah, they've got the sense to find the forest path. They'll be fine." Kitoushi added, suppressing a laugh.

"Shut up about that already." Ryori snapped. Tiga gave Haato a look that said 'later' in response to her confused one.

"How... how long will they be gone?" Haato asked, her voice cracking.

"The letter didn't say." Tiga answered.

"Wh...What if..." Haato started, but didn't finish as the weak dam behind her emerald orbs gave and salty tears streaked down her cheeks. Axenia grimaced nervously, one of her tails twitching before crossing the room in her usual quick, bouncy stride.

She wrapped both of her clawed hands around one of Haato's and tugged. "Here. C'mon, let's go get you cleaned up and calmed down, m'kay?" Axenia cooed. Haato dazedly obeyed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Meltokio, Outside the Castle**

In the middle of the brick tiled courtyard, a cloud of smoke appeared, quickly clearing to reveal two girls, a boy, a fox like spirit, a hybrid spirit, and a giant green and white dog. Noishe immediately made his way up the stairs leading to the castle entrance, laying down a couple feet from the castle's massive double doors.

Lloyd, Sheena, and Selean made their way to the entrance, glancing at the soldiers standing guard. "Ah, there you guys are." One of the men said.

"We've been waiting. You may go straight to the throne room." The other said.

"Thanks." Sheena said, nodding once and striding past them, Lloyd and Selean flanking her. At the throne room door, Sheena knocked before cracking open the door and peering in.

"You may come in." Came the king's voice. Someone standing on the opposite side of the door finished opening it, and the trio entered. Standing off to the side of the king was a man with brown hair spiked in an unusual fashion, dressed in a strange robe type garment.

"Ah, Sheena, Lloyd, it's good to see you again. Are you well?" The king asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty." The two answered in unison.

"And this young lady must be your younger sister, correct Lloyd?" Selean opened her mouth to comment but closed it when Kirona dug a claw into her shoulder.

"Yes sir. This is Selean." Lloyd answered. The king looked over Selean, pausing on Kirona, giving him a curious look before smiling at the young kunoichi.

"It's good to meet you, young lady. I hope that after this I can call on you again." The king said.

"Yes sir!" Selean chimed eagerly in response.

"Excuse me sir." The brown haired man said, an accent thick on his voice. "If you don't mind..."

"Ah yes, I'm sorry." The king said, turning to glance at the man for a brief second before turning back to the Mizuhoans. "This gentleman is Botta. He is the one who came to me with the mission's request. The Pope and I have already agreed to it." The king explained.

"Now, if you would, come with me." Botta said, making his way towards the door.

"Dismissed." The king said with a nod. Lloyd, Sheena, and Selean followed Botta out, coming to a stop when the man suddenly halted a little ways from the throne room.

"I understand that you have a...dog, correct? Where is it?" Botta asked.

"Yeah, he's outside." Lloyd answered.

"C'mon, we'll show you." Selean said, heading off to the enormous double doors of the castle entrance. Botta followed her, receiving a small curtsy from a few of the maids as he passed.

"You know, at least when Axenia was here, you could tell the maids apart." Sheena commented.

"No kidding. They all look the same." Lloyd laughed before the duo followed the auburn and the brunette. Once they were outside, Noishe quickly trotted up to his human companions.

Botta gave the animal a long, hard look, his face unreadable all the while. The ninja watched him for a moment in silence. Noishe let out a quick, quiet whine. "Is something wrong?" Lloyd finally asked after a moment.

Botta's attention snapped up to Lloyd. "No. We should be going." Botta said quickly. Before any of the Mizuhoans could react, a large amount of mana quickly pooled around them, and the city disappeared.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The setting that the group appeared in was that of a hangar of some sort. "Ah, so you've finally arrived." The small group spun around to see a tall man with long blue hair, pulled back at the base of his skull, and dressed in a cloak.

"Lord Yuan." Botta greeted with a curt nod.

"Have you explained to them the extent of what we're having them do?" Yuan asked. Botta shook his head, closing his eyes briefly.

"No. I thought it would be better for you to, sir." Botta answered. Yuan exhaled in a silent sigh before looking over at the ninja. In the back of his mind, he now had a doubt. Lloyd and Selean were looking around in amazement and adoration, like a child in a candy store.

Sheena watched them with a sheepish look on her face before glancing over to notice Yuan watching them. "Sorry, you'll have to excuse them. Selean's young and hasn't been out much. And Lloyd's well... Lloyd." Sheena explained, trailing as she finished.

Yuan shook his head slightly. "Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" Lloyd asked, turning to look at his female partner.

"Exactly wh–"

"I'm sure," Yuan began, an annoyed edge to his slightly raised voice, thus cutting Sheena short. "You're wondering what you'll be doing."

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Lloyd responded. Yuan gave him a hard look.

"Well, first, you'll need some background information. Follow me." Yuan commanded as he swept out of the room. The others hurried after the blue haired man, trailing him down the corridor.

After a few turns, Yuan stopped before a set of double doors. He quickly punched a code into a key pad, and the doors slid open. The room on the other side was large. Towards the north side of the room sat a desk with two chairs sitting in front of loaded with books lined the walls, and a couch sat on the opposite side of the room from the desk. The rest of the room was elegantly decorated. Yuan strode into it, going being the desk and sitting in the large chair.

Lloyd, Sheena, and Selean hesitantly followed Yuan in, standing off to the side as Botta joined Yuan behind the desk. He stood a few inches behind his Lord, and a little to the right. "Have a seat." Yuan said, gesturing to the chairs in front of the desk.

Sheena was the first to move, striding forward to take a seat on the right, while Lloyd took the chair on the left. "Botta, would you–"

"No, it's okay." Selean cut him off as Kirona jumped off her back and onto the back of Lloyd's chair before she took a seat on her brother. Yuan gave the two a bizarre look.

"It's okay. She's my little sister. I'm used to it." Lloyd explained. Yuan nodded slightly, but gave them one last strange glance.

"As you know, Tethe'alla is prosperous, and mana is abundant." Yuan began.

"Wait, mana? What's that?" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd, I love you, but you're a dumb ass." Selean commented.

"Hey!" Lloyd yelled in defense as he lifted his hand and playfully smacked the back of Selean's head. They both yelled 'Ow!' as a trickle of blood ran down Lloyd's hand and Selean rubbed the back of her head. "The hell? How did that happen?"

"Lloyd, you just shoved your hand into ivory." Sheena sighed. For the first time, Lloyd took notice to Selean's new hair piece.

"How did I miss that?" He wondered aloud. Yuan face palmed.

_'How about you guys quit being stupid and let Yuan continue?'_

Yuan looked around, confused, until Selean pointed up at Kirona. "Thank you," he began, and Kirona gave a slight nod. "Anyway, do you know why Tethe'alla prospers?" The three shook their heads.

"Thousands of years ago, the world's mana source was killed off in the war. Now, we survive by chipping away at a set amount of the mana leftover. However, we aren't the only ones."

"What do you mean we aren't the only ones?" Sheena asked, slightly tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah. Are different parts of Tethe'alla all going for the mana or something?" Selean asked.

"Huh? Wait, what do you mean?" Lloyd asked. Yuan smiled.

"I'm glad that at least some of you picked that up." He commented.

"Picked up what?" Lloyd asked. Yuan sighed. What had he gotten himself into by selecting this trio? Hopefully, the boy had brawn, while the girls had enough brains to make up for Lloyd's lack of.

"Just listen. Maybe you'll learn something." Botta said coldly.

"What's th–" Lloyd started to ask, but was cut off when Selean covered his mouth with her gauntleted hand.

"Thank you." Yuan said, nodding slightly at Selean before continuing. "But no, it's not one part of Tethe'alla competing against the other for the mana. It's Tethe'alla competing against another planet for the mana."

"What the hell!" Sheena exclaimed in disbelief.

"There's no fucking way!" Selean yelled, her hands flying up in the air.

"You're out of your freaking mind! You expect us to believe that?" Lloyd demanded. Yuan waved them off.

"I know this might seem ridiculous and far fetched, but it's true. There's a world that lies adjacent to Tethe'alla called Sylvarant. Now, I would appreciate it if I could explain the rest without any interruptions."

Yuan paused, glancing over the ninja. When they remained silent, he continued on. "Your scholars say the two planets exist on shifted dimensions. Sylvarant and Tethe'alla exist next to each other. While the two planets cannot see or touch each other, they do have an effect on one another.

"Tethe'alla and Sylvarant are connected, like shadow and light are connected. Like I said before, we survive by chipping away at a limited amount of mana. Sylvarant, however, is not as prosperous as Tethe'alla.

"But, they too, have a Chosen, and they also carry out the Journey of Regeneration. You have probably been told that the purpose of the Journey is to restore mana. This is only partially true.

"If the journey succeeds, then the mana flow goes towards the planet on which the Journey succeeded on. If the Chosen of Sylvarant successfully completes the Journey of Regeneration, then Tethe'alla's mana will flow to Sylvarant.

"Then, Tethe'alla would decline, and eventually, it would be destroyed. There's a supposedly impassible interdemensional barrier between the two planets. We will provide you with a craft that is able to pass through that barrier called a Rheaird."

Yuan paused, taking a deep breath as he scanned the young shinobi before him. "If you desire for Tethe'alla to prosper, kill the Chosen of Sylvarant."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Me:** Still no mp3. T_T Still have to cope with burnt CDs and an ancient boom box.  
**Kratos: **I honestly can't wait until you get that back. Don't take it the wrong way, but you're beginning to get annoying about it.  
**Me:** You're so insensitive Kratos. **T_T**  
**Anna:** (hugs me) It's okay dear. Music is probably after his time.  
**Kratos:** Hmph.  
**Me: **Anyway, the fan art contest is still going on. If you want to enter, let me know in your review, and I'll reply to you with the rules. In my profile is the link to my deviantART page, where I have a couple of guide drawing. They aren't much, but they're enough to go off of. I'm working on better versions. Anyway, there are prizes in this contest  
**Lloyd:** Please review. It puts the bi-polar teenage authoress in a good mood. Trust me, that's a good thing. She concentrates more and doesn't rant when she's in a really good mood.  
**Me:** Lloyd, you're back! (Hugs) Where have you been! I've missed you!  
**Lloyd: **(being tightly hugged) Please review with all the criticism you like so she'll continue working on the next chapter and quite squeezing the life from me. (Gasping cough) Can't...breathe!

_**Next Chapter: The Other Chosen**_

**EDITED: 8-5-11**


	15. The Other Chosen

**Me:** Welcome everyone!

**Anna:** Umm... since Lloyd's back, do you think I could?...

**Me:** Sure, go ahead Anna. You know, I like the number thirteen, so I think I'll stick with it. So this is chapter thirteen point one.

**Anna:** (turns back into a spirit and disappears)

**Lloyd:** Hey, wasn't today your last day of middle school?

**Me:** (curls up in a fetal position and cries)

**Kratos:** (sighes) Appreintice does not own Tales of Symphonia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 13.1 The Other Chosen

"_What can we gain by sailing to the moon if we are not able to cross the abyss that separates us from ourselves? This is the most important of all voyages of discovery, and without it, all the rest are not only useless, but disastrous..".-_Thomas Merton

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Selean's P.O.V.**

"Can you tell us where the Chosen is?" Sheena asked the furtune teller. We were in a little town called Triet. Sand was everywhere in the town, and around it too! And it was so hot! Martel, why is it so hot?

The fortune teller closed her eyes, stroking the air around her crystal ball. "Hmm... yes, I see her." the woman hummed.

"Well, where is she?" Lloyd asked.

"That'll be one hundred gald."

"The he--" I closed my mouth when I felt a claw dig into my shoulder.

_'Stay quiet. I'll handle this.'_ Kirona said. Except Kirona didn't speak out loud. He spoke through thoughts. And somehow, I knew he was speaking to all three of us. _'You shouldn't charge them for information like this.'_ I heard Kirona send to the fortune teller.

The woman instantly paled as a panicked expression crossed her face._ 'Wh-what was that?' _she thought, her mind's voice frightened. This was why Kirona usually didn't open mind links without the person's permission. We discovered that I could hear them as well and that... well, it was a bit of a strain on the human mind.

_'I am your conscience.'_ Kirona replied. I had to keep from rolling my eyes. How cliché.

_'My conscience?' _The fortune teller asked. I held in a whimper. My head was already starting to hurt.

_'Yes. Now, why charge these people so much for such a meager piece of information?'_

_'It's how I make a living!'_ The woman yelled back at Kirona. I winced as my head began to painfully throb.

'_So? They are probably just devout followers of the Chosen. Why charge them for their dreams?'_ Thankfully, Kirona was trying to keep his 'voice' down.

_'I am not a charity service!'_ she said, her voice louder than ever. The pain got worse. The pain began pulsating even harder. It felt like a thousand knives stabbing my head.

_'Look at them. Do they look like they could spare one hundred gald?'_ The woman mentally sighed. It felt like a frigid wind, pressurizing the contents of my skull.

_'Times are hard, yes... but... I CAN'T HELP IT! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! IT'S A DOG EAT DOG WORLD!'_ I grabbed Lloyd's hand, squeezing hard as I jerked him towards me, muffling my cry of pain in his arm. Both the pressure and the throbing were extremely intense.

Lloyd knew the effects the mind links had on me. Unfortunely, he had been there when Kirona and I had found out. I hated for Lloyd to know what caused me pain. I hated to worry him.

Lloyd turned his head away from the fortune teller and whispered under his breath. "Hurry up Kirona."

_'It wouldn't hurt to tell them, just this once. It's the right thing to do.'_

_'I suppose you're right. Fine, I'll tell them, alright?' _Kirona immediately closed the mind link, and I sighed in relief. Although I still felt intense pain in my head, I knew it wouldn't get any worse. It'd all be gone in a few minutes.

"Forget about the gald. The Chosen is headed for The Ossa Trail." Lloyd and Sheena muttered a quick thanks before we left the little hut. The first thing I knew once we were outside was that I was on the ground. Lloyd had shoved my shoulders down.

"Are you alright?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Lloyd." I assured him.

"We'll stay here to rest for a little bit, alright." Lloyd said. I knew he wasn't asking if it was alright. He was just saying that to try to finalize it.

"But Lloyd!" I protested. "We don't have time for that! We have to go after the Chosen!

"It's okay, Selean. You two stay here. I'm going to go find out where this 'Ossa Trail' is." Sheena said, before she turned away from us and started towards the main part of the town.

The women stared at her as Sheena walked along the path. I couldn't figure out why. They were the ones dressed strangely, not her. I saw several of the men crane their necks to get a better looks. Perverts.

" I'm sorry Mommy." I heard Kirona say, aloud, as the soft fur of his head and his whiskers tickled my cheek as he nuzzled it. "I didn't think she'd argue with me."

I reached up and patted his soft, silvery gray furred head, then ruffled his pale sea green, dog like ears. "It's okay Kirona, don't worry about it." I told him. A few moments later, Sheena came sprinting up the worn sand trail, her giant pink obi flapping in the air behind her.

"Alright, you guys ready to go?" Without waiting for a response, Sheena gathered mana and threw a smoke ball. Then, we disappeared.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The first thing I noticed about our new surrounding was that there wasn't any sand. Alright, so this side had regular dirt, and grass, and trees. That was a releif. As I stood up, my head throbbed once, sending a wave of dizzines through me.

I started to stumble a little, but thankfully, Kirona shifted his weight to keep me upright. _'Are you alright Mommy?'_ Kirona asked.

_'Yeah.'_ I told him. Really, there was no need to ask. We had access to each others every thought and memory.

"So, this is the Ossa Trail, huh?" Lloyd asked.

Sheena nodded. "Yep. At least, I hope so." she said. "Only thing we can do now is wait for the Chosen." Sheena looked around, most likely surveying the land. "Over here." She went to a large rise in the land, jumping up onto it.

Lloyd and I leapt up after her. The area was grassy, and a lone tree stood in the middle of it. "Ah, I get it. When the Chosen passes by, we jump down and kill him, right?" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd... We don't know who the Chosen is. We'd have to make sure we had the right person first. Even then, it probably won't be that easy. A person that important probably has bodyguards." Sheena replied.

"Still," I started, grinning. "You have to admit Sheena, that was pretty good for Lloyd."

She laughed. "Yeah, that's true."

"Thanks." Lloyd said, grinning sheepishly. "Hey, wait a minute! That was an insult, wasn't it?" I giggled. I loved my brother, even if he was a dumbass.

_'He'll learn eventually.'_ Kirona said.

_'Maybe.' _I sent back, before my feet started carrying me off. Kirona jumped off my back as I sat down by the tree, and leaned back against it. The bark of it was a little rough against my back, but I didn't mind. I've rested on rougher things. I closed my eyes, relaxing against the tree.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"...ke up Mommy." I felt something sharp press into my left earlobe, and my eyes snapped open. Kirona was standing in my lap, with a paw on my chest, nibbling on my left ear. I must have fallen asleep, since my headache was gone.

"There's a group of people coming Mommy. The Chosen might be with them." Kirona said. He got out of my lap as I stood. I crept over to Lloyd and Sheena, being sure to stay hidden within the tall grass. Coming up the trail was a group of six people.

In the front, almost like she was the leader, was a girl with straight blonde hair that fell to her waist. It was easy to tell she had a slender build despite how loose her strange white top, with blue trim, was. The girl wore a pair of pants that were a darker shade of blue, and white boot like shoes.

To her left was a tall auburn haired man. The top of his hair was spiky, and his longs bangs fell to cover his left eye. He wore a purple suit of some sort, with a cool cape like thing hanging off his shoulders.

To the blonde's right was a woman, slightly taller than her. She had wavy chocolate brown hair that reached her shoulder blades. She wore a form fitting emerald dress, and sapphire colored pants. The sides of her dress were split up to her mid thigh.

Behind the two females was a short little boy. His spiky hair was silver, though not the old person's silver color. He wore a blue shirt and shorts, with a strange white design on them.

Beside the boy was woman with the same color hair. She stood slightly taller than the female with chocolate brown hair. She had on a knee length orange coat, and dark pants. Her and the boy must be related somehow.

Finally, bringing up the rear, was another tall boy. He had short, spiky, pale red-orange colored hair. He wore a long blue sleeved shirt with a hood, a pair of black shorts, and a pair of gray boots.

"All right you two," Sheena whispered, turning her head to look at Lloyd and me. "Stay hidden. If the Chosen is with them, we'll want as much surprise as we can get. If the Chosen is with them, then come out and attack. If not, then stay hidden. Got it?" I nodded, seeing Lloyd do the same thing.

_'Kirona, stay hidden. Don't come out until the fight's over.'_ I quickly sent to him.

_'But Mommy--'_

_'Don't argue with me Kirona. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you were hurt.'_

_'It's okay Mommy, I could help.'_

_'Kirona, I hate to do this, I really do, but stay hidden. That's an order. And not as your friend or Mommy, but as your summoner.'_ I really did hate it. He couldn't do anything except obey when I ordered him as his summoner.

Once the group was close to the mound we were on, Sheena stood, stepping out of the tall grass. "Stop!" she ordered in a loud, powerful voice. The group's attention immediately snapped up to her before Sheena gracefully jumped off the mound, then took a step towards them.

"Is the Chosen of Mana among you?" A smile played into place on the lips of the blonde haired girl, and her blue eyes, now that she was close enough for me to see her eye color, twinkled.

The blonde took a step forward, raising her hand. "Oh, that's me." she chirped. Sheena made a sweeping motion with her right arm, snatching her cards from her obi and ending in a neutral stance.

"Prepare to die!"

"Let's go Lloyd." I said as I grabbed his arm and jumped off the mound.

"Look out!" the auburn haired man cried in warning, reaching for his sword. The blonde stumbled backwards, her arms windmilling before she landed on her butt. Sheena let out a gasp of surprise as a few members of the Chosen's group 'Uh-oh'ed.

Huh?

It only took me a split second to understand when Sheena began disappearing. "Sheena!" I cried, diving forward. I grasped onto her hand as she disappeared completely into the hole.

Unfortunely, I was on my belly, and Sheena had a little bit more weight to her than I did. I frantically looked around for something to grab onto as I slid closer and closer to the hole, but there was nothing.

Someone grabbed my ankle right as the toes of my boots slid off the edge of the hole. "And you two...call me...stupid..." Lloyd grunted. I looked over my left shoulder to see Lloyd hunched over the hole, both of his hands holding onto my ankle.

He started trying to haul us up, and I gasped. "Lloyd, it's slipping!" I cried.

"Huh?" "What is?" Lloyd and Sheena asked at the same time.

"My boot! It's slipping off my foot!" I answered as I arched my toes towards my shin, trying to keep my boot on my foot. But it didn't work. My foot came free, and we began falling. "Be ready Sheena!" I yelled, trying to warn her.

Sheena landed soundlessly, then jerked upward on our still clasped hands, flipping me so that I was right side up. My feet roughly hit the ground, sending a hard jolt through my body. I straightened my back right before a heavy weight collided with it, and I fell face down on the floor.

The weight fell with me, forcing the air from my lungs. "Wow, that didn't hurt nearly as bad as I thought it would." came Lloyd's voice from my back.

"That's because you landed on someone, dumbass." Sheena muttered sheepishly, voicing my thought. Lloyd gasped as he quickly got off me, then lifted me onto my feet.

"You okay Selean?" he asked, keeping his hands on my shoulders. I nodded, since I still didn't have any air in my lungs to say it. It took me several tries to finally get oxygen into my lungs, and I was panting heavily as I gulped the air.

"Sorry." Lloyd said as he let go of my shoulders.

I waved him off. "It's okay, don't worry about it." I looked around then, to try and figure out where we were. It was dark, and the scent of stale water filled the air. Must be a cave of some sort.

"We need to get going." Sheena said as she began to glance around. We need to find a way out so we can catch up with the Chosen."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Me:** (sulking) I've been out of middle school for eight days now. T_T

**Lloyd:** Why are you sulking? I'd be happy if I were you.

**Me:** You're so insensitive Lloyd.

**Lloyd: **Err... please reveiw. Maybe it will cheer her up.

**Me:** Yeah, I'd really love some feedback on how the first person point of view worked out. Oh, I'm still open for suggestions for a title change, and the fanart contest is still going on. Let me know in your review if you want to enter, and I'll reply with the details.

**Next Chapter: The Battle Of Ossa Trail**


	16. The Battle of Ossa Trail

**Me**: (mumbling to self)Should probably be redoing One Hundred Ways to Kill Zelos...

**Lloyd:** Then why don't you?

**Me:** 'Cause, I'm making sure no one else decides they wanna be in where I have to restart. Again.

**Lloyd:** Makes sense, I guess.

**Me:** Hmm... hey Lloyd, do you want this chapter to be from your point of veiw?

**Lloyd:** Depends, do I get to know what happens before it happens?

**Me:** Nope.

**Lloyd: ** Then no.

**Kratos: **(sighes) Appreintice owns nothing.

**Me:** Dammit, not again. Oh well, on with the show.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 13.2 The Battle of Ossa Trail

_At the point where I feel like I'm going to collapse, I want to have the courage and the capacity and the ability to fight and to attack the race. I want to be able to get myself to that point and then I want to execute that and not give in to the pain._ -**Clara Hughes**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Running. That's what the trio was doing. Running as fast as what they could. No one in their right mind would want to fight _that._ That... that _thing_ was huge, and had more limbs than they had numbers. The group would be lucky to last three minutes against it.

Even in their haste to get away, Lloyd, Sheena, and Selean's footsteps were completely silent. Sheena, who was leading, glanced around for a sign of light, signaling an opening in the tunnels they were in.

Suddenly, she collided with a wall. However, the wall gave way, and light flooded the tunnel. Sheena glanced down to see that the 'wall' was actually a wooden door. A movement in her perephial vision snapped Sheena's attention to the group entering the clearing.

"W-wait!" Sheena panted as Lloyd and Selean stopped beside her. The Chosen's group looked at her.

"Wow, they actually caught up with us?" The short silver haired boy said. The blonde Chosen sighed in relief as she smiled.

"Oh, thank goodness." she said, taking a few steps towards the assasins.

"D-don't move." Sheena ordered, and the blonde came to a stand still.

"A wise decision." The silver haired woman retaliated. Sheena sent her a glare.

"...I won't be caught off guard this time! Prepare to die!" Sheena exclaimed before charging forward. The blonde stumbled back a few steps before falling to the ground. The purple clad kunoichi removed her fighting cards, as well as one that didn't match the set.

Sheena snapped the unique one in half, and a large guardian appeared behind her in a cloud of smoke. She swung her magic infused cards at the blonde, and gasped in surprise when the auburn haired man blocked her with his sword.

The blonde got to feet before pulling out a pair of pink and purple wings, then removing chakrams from her pack. The boy with red orange hair removed the giant boomerang that was strapped to his back, and surveyed the ninja in front of him.

The emerald clad chocolate brown haired woman drew a pair of steel hookblades before jumping towards the guardian. Selean looked over her choice of adversaries before jumping into the air and landing in front of the boy with the boomerang.

She quickly pulled her kamas out of her obi and swung them downwards towards the boy, and he blocked with his wooden weapon, before shoving forward on it. Selean stumbled half a step back before she slashed at the weapon with her right kama, leaving a scratch across the weapon.

The boy smirked before firmly gripping one end of his weapon, and swinging the other toward Selean's midsection. She jumped over the attack, landing off to the side before delivering a roundhouse kick aimed for the boy's head. He leaned his weapon over in an attempt to block, but only managed to guide the kick to his shoulder.

Selean smiled as the boy hissed in pain. "What's the matter, can't you fight hand to hand?" She mocked in a teasing tone.

The boy smiled as well. "Why do I need to, when I can take you down with my boomerang." he taunted.

"Well, what would happen if you didn't have it?" Selean asked.

"Oh? This thing is indestructible. It won't even burn. But feel free to try." the boy challenged. Selean crossed her kamas in front of her and swung outward, creating two new gashes in the wooden boomerang. The boy swung the top down towards Selean's head, but she caught the weapon between her kamas.

The auburn haired kunoichi spun off to the boy's left, then swung her right arm back, missing the boy's body, but putting another gash in the boomerang. The boy threw his arm back, and his elbow collided with the bottom of Selean's ribs.

She gasped as the air was forced from her lungs before doing a spinning heel kick to the center of the wooden weapon. The boomeranf bowed slightly, but held sturdy. Clutching her side as she tried to gulp air, Selean jumped back, squaring off with the boy. He smirked. "What's the matter, can't take a hit?"

Selean growled as she slipped her hand into the leather tie at the bottom of her right kama before she let go of the weapon. She opened her palm as she quickly gathered mana. The boy took a hesitant step back, but relaxed when nothing happened.

"Fireball!" Selean cried as three balls of flame suddenly erupted from her hand. The boy gaped in shock, forgetting to react as the fireballs made contact with his boomerang, before the whole weapon was engulfed.

The flame quickly cleared to show a now black weapon. "What the?!" the boy exclaimed in shock. Selean quietly giggled as she leapt forward, drawing back her fist and throwing a punch at the weapon. As her fist collided with it, the 'indestructable' boomerang crumpled to a pile of charcoal.

Selean glanced into the boy's shocked green eyes before a pang of guilt struck her. Closing her eyes, she threw a hard side kick to the boy's chest, lifting him into the air and a few feet back.

When he landed with a 'thud' on his bottom, Selean gave him a hard look. "Just stay down." She said before running off to get a new opponent.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The sound of metal striking metal rang through the battlefield. Lloyd grunted as he tried to push the auburn haired man's sword away from him. The gem known as an exsphere embedded in the back of his hand made him stronger than the other ninja in the village.

Sure, losing out on a battle of skill was something that had happened. But strength was something he'd always dominated in. And now he was losing. Lloyd growled as the purple clad man's sword got closer and closer to his head.

"Fireball!" Lloyd heard Selean cry. He mentally smiled. That move was basically her signiture. Lloyd grunted again as he attempted to summon more strength from his body to move the auburn haired man's weapon away from him.

The teen managed to get a few inches before his adversary suddenly disappear. Lloyd frantically glanced around for the man, and saw him running to help out the blonde Chosen.

Lloyd started after him before he heard two screams, and the thunder that follows lightning. "Damn." he hissed after a quick survey of the battlefield. Sheena's guardian had fallen, which thoroughly shocked Lloyd. He had not thought any of the Chosen's group could take the gaurdian down single handedly.

He saw Selean shaking not more than a foot from the scorch mark on the ground. Off to the side, where'd they had been unnoticed until now, was the silver haired boy and woman.

Lloyd could see the rune seal surrounding the boy, a sign that he knew as a spell being charged, and recognized the element as lightning. He immediately ran towards the boy, only to faceplant with the ground.

Lloyd felt a sharp, stinging pain in his right ankle as the brown haired woman behind him removed the hook of her blade from around the boy's leg. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked, gentleness hidden within her voice.

Lloyd jumped up onto his left leg, watching the woman closely as he set his right foot on the ground. The teen put a little weight on his right leg, wincing as intense pain shot up through his shin.

"I'm sorry." the woman whispered, so quietly that Lloyd barely heard her. Then she swung her left blade at Lloyd's torso, which he parried with his own sword.

"Sis, the little silver haired boy is the spell caster!" Lloyd yelled to her as he slid his sword up into the hook of the woman's blade, then torqued his own. The woman gave an almost silent grunt of pain as her sword twisted from her hand.

Lloyd delivered a slash of his own aimed for the woman's abdomen, but she merely took a step back, and he missed. She stepped so that she was at an angle to the ninja, then swung again, aiming for the boy's temple.

Lloyd quickly turned in an attempt to follow her, already forgetting about his injury, and hissed as pain shot through his leg. He fell to one knee as his leg gave out, and the blade wisked through empty air above his head.

"Damn." Lloyd whispered under his breath. This was not going to be easy. The teen gritted his teeth before launching himself at the woman, catching her off guard. She gasped in surprise as she hit the ground, Lloyd landing on top of her.

The ninja quickly took a high mount position and stuck the sword in his right hand in the ground beside them. Lloyd drew back his fist and threw a hard punch to the woman's temple.

The chocolate brunette's body relaxed beneath Lloyd as her head was knocked to the side by Lloyd's blow. The hooksword she had been clutching rolled onto the ground as her hand uncurled.

Lloyd used his sword to help him get to his feet before pulling it out of the ground. Then the teen looked over to where the young silver haired spell caster had been, and saw him working on another spell. The rune circle identified the spell as earth based. Lloyd gritted his teeth before making his way to the boy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sheena gasped as the auburn haired man's sword sliced the skin of her upper chest. A second later, Lloyd tackled the purple clad man, seperating him from Sheena and the blonde Chosen.

The kunoichi flung her cards at the blonde once again, and the angel brought her chakrams up defensively. Sheena sidestepped, and swung her cards at the blonde's shoulder. "Pyre Seal!" she cried as her cards exploded, and the angel fell to the ground.

The blonde swung a chakram in the air between her and Sheena. "Para Ball!" the angel cried as an electric mace materialized from her chakram and glided towards Sheena. The Chosen took the oppurtunity to get back to her feet while her adversary was dodging the mace like ball.

Sheena squared off with the blonde girl before attacking once again. The blonde ducked above the high attack, then caught the strike meant for her lower torso on her chest.

She gasped as the air was forced from her lungs, then threw her chakram at the raven haired kunoichi. Sheena slipped her head to the side, but the projectile still left a cut on her left shoulder.

Sheena threw a hard knee at the blonde, who was still doubled over. The angel fell back onto her bottom, a hand clutching her nose. The kunoichi saw the blonde's lips moving, but she wasn't able to make out what she was doing.

"Anbel Fetters!" the blonde whimpered when her adversary was nearly on her. Blood started to ooze from between the girl's fingers. Sheena's eyes widened in shock as the chakram shaped pink feathers flew towards her.

She brought her arms up, attempting to hide behind her cards as the pink projectiles created several cuts in the kunoichi's arms. Sheena went back on the offensive, swinging an arm out towards the angel, still on the ground.

She was interupted by a roundhouse kick to the gut. The force of it lifted the raven haired kunoichi off her feet, and she landed roughly on the ground. Sheena glanced up to see the auburn haired swordsman standing between her and the Chosen.

Sheena quickly got to her feet, and took a quick, deep breath to prepare herself. The gash across her chest was still sending waves of pain through her body in time with her heartbeat. This was not a fight she was looking forward to.

"Sis, the little silver haired boy is the spell caster!" Lloyd's voice caught Sheena's attention right as she was about to attack. The blonde gasped.

"Kratos, pwease, go hep Genis." she begged.

"I'm sorry Chosen, but I am supposed to be protecting you." Kratos answered.

The Chosen got to her feet, going up beside the purple clad swordsman. "Blease. I can hanble per for a few mimetes."

Kratos sighed. "As you wish Chosen." He said before running towards the silver haired boy, Genis. Sheena switched back to offensive mode, charging at the blonde Chosen, sighing in relief.

"Bray Thust!" the Chosen cried, finally taking her hand off her nose to swing her chakram in front of her in a half circle, and a duplicate of the weapon was sent sailing towards Sheena.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Selean glanced around, looking for one of the Chosen's group that didn't have a fight. She heard Sheena's guardian scream as it was defeated, and saw the brown haired woman do the same as her a split second before a bolt of lightning hit the floor in front of her.

The young girl screamed as her body began shaking. She cowered back, glancing around nervously at every member of the Chosen's group. Which one had cast the spell? It could have been any of them.

Selean watched the auburn haired man and the blonde fighting Sheena. Probably wasn't one of them. Then she searched for the brown haired woman, and saw her starting a fight with her brother.

"Sis, the spell caster is the little silver haired boy!" Lloyd yelled. What little silver haired boy? Glancing over to the sidelines of the battlefield, she noticed, for the first time, Genis and the silver haired woman.

She got a firm grip on her kamas before leaping towards the boy. About halfway there, she got intercepted by the purple clad man, Kratos. She was knocked back to the tree by the wall of the mountain.

Kratos had already reached Selean by the time she got to her feet. He slashed at her midsection once, and missed when Selean leapt backwards before diving forwards, slashing one kama horizontally at his head, and the other at his sternum.

The man caught both weapons with his sword, and delivered a hard push kick to the kunoichi's chest. Selean yelped at the shock of pain coursing thorugh her chest as she staggered back.

Kratos raised his sword above the young girl's head before dropping it with a lot of force. Selean quickly recovered to catch the lethal blow between her kamas. She looked up with a smirk to find the man staring at her with a wide eyed look of shock.

She quickly figured out that it wasn't the fact that she had caught his attack, as she too, gaped in shock. _'This man looks exactly like me!'_ Selean thought. Kratos maintained pressure on the sword while Selean kept him deadlocked in her kamas, both of the fighter's arms shaking with the effort.

"Oh, Kratos, do you need help?" The blonde Chosen asked as she approched, though this went unnoticed to both Kratos and Selean. Within a few yards of the pair, the angel tripped, falling with an 'oof' as her weapons went flying out of her hands.

One of the chakram sliced across the auburn haired girl's right temple, and the other slammed into her stomach, lifting her off her feet and knocking her a yard back. After she hit the ground, Selean did not stir.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The Chosen said after she caught her returning chakrams. Kratos looked at her.

"Do not be sorry Chosen, these people aim to take your life."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lloyd winced in pain every time his right foot made contact with the ground. He was attempting to make his way to the silver haired boy, but he wasn't sure if he would he able to before he passed out.

The gash in his ankle sent unmerciful waves of pain through his entire leg, and it was bleeding profusely. Lloyd gritted his teeth as his fists tightened. '_I've got to do it,' _he thought. '_I've got to at least take him out before I go down.'_

He became more and more hopeless with every step he took. His leg wobbled beneath him before the brunette finally gave into his body's will, and fell to his knees. Lloyd growled as he gritted his teeth and looked up.

After judging the distance, Lloyd sighed, then tightened his grip on his sword. He only had one shot, and if he missed, then it was over. He got up to one knee, and drew his sword back.

"Demon F--" Everything went black for the dual swordsman as the hilt of Kratos' sword collided with the back of his neck. He slumped forward, then fell to the floor, face down, with a 'thud'.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sheena ducked underneath the projectile before leaping forward torwards the Chosen. She swung her cards horizontally, catching the blonde's stomach. She then swung upwards to her sternum, then across her belly again, with a cry of "Pyre Seal!" Her cards exploded, sending her angel flying back.

The raven haired kunoichi leapt at her again, halting as the blonde Chosen sent another 'Para Ball' sailing towards Sheena. She slipped to the side, and the small mace like electrical object grazed the woman's back.

Sheena flipped to the side, delivering a hard inverted drop kick to the angel's stomach. The girl coughed, and blood splattered onto the kunoichi's cheek. Sheena reached down and grabbed a dagger out of her boot, then drew it back.

Another hand wrapped around Sheena's, quickly removing the dagger from it. The other hand grabbed the back of her uwagi, jerking her back. "I'll handle her, Colette." The chocolate haired woman said. "Go watch over Genis and Raine."

"All right Anna." Colette answered with a nod before getting up, while Anna left the hook of her blade in front of Sheena's neck to keep her in place. Once Colette was well out of reach, Anna removed the blade, and Sheena quickly stood and spun around.

The two women locked gazes before simotainuously taking action. "Hooking Shock Wave!"

"Pyre Seal!"

The two attacks meet, creating an explosion that knocked both girls back. Once the dust cleared, the women dove at each other. Anna swung both blades high, and Sheena dodged, slipping to the side and swinging her cards to the bottom of Anna's ribcage.

Anna moved her hips away from the attack, and dropped an elbow onto Sheena's head. The kunoichi fell forward, catching herself before flipping forward, planting both of her feet firmly into Anna's chest.

The chocolate haired woman stumbled back, her equally brown eyes watering slightly as the air left her lungs. The two women threw a right punch at the same moment, each colliding with the other's jaw.

Anna's hooksword ripped into Sheena's shoulder as they fell, and the kunoichi hissed in pain. While Anna was temporarily down, Sheena took a chance to check the condition of her comrades, before cursing under her breath.

At this rate, they would be killed. Sheena knew she had no choice as she stood, only to fall and clutch her shoulder. She dropped her cards, then looked up at Anna, and now Kratos and Colette standing in front of her.

"Ugh...just you wait! I swear, we will kill you all next time!" Sheena threatened before gathering mana and throwing a smoke ball, warping the three away. The red orange haired boy joined Colette, Anna, and Kratos, followed by Genis and Raine.

"Those clothes..." Raine quietly muttered.

"Is something wrong, Professor?" Colette asked, tilting her head to the side.

"N-no, it's nothing." Raine answered.

"At any rate, we should keep going, in case they come back." Kratos said, already turning to walk away. One by one, the others followed, Colette putting her wings away in the same motion.

"Taiyo, is something wrong?" Genis asked the red orange haired boy as he passed.

"That girl..." Taiyo muttered.

"Which one?" Genis asked.

"The smaller one." Taiyo responded.

"Oh. What about her? Did you notice something?" Genis said.

"That chic... she actually burned my boomerang..." Taiyo trailed.

Genis gaped. "That's impossible! I couldn't even do that!" Genis exclaimed. "They were all human, so that's just not possible!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Me:** There you have it. For times sake, since I'm working at a fight card while I typed this, I will do all announcements. The fanart contest for this fic is still on, and there are prizes. If you want to enter, let me know in your review, and I will reply with the details. On my deviantART page, I have a rough draft of fifteen year old Kitoushi, seventeen year old Kitoushi, two year old Selean, twelve year old Selean, and Haato. I have a better version of Haato I need to scan and put up. Then I have a drawing of Anjin up, and a rough draft of Axenia to scan and put up.

**Kratos:** Please review.

**Me:** Oh, and I hope the chapter wasn't two confusing.


	17. The Dying World Of Sylvarant

**Lloyd:** You're already working on this again.

**Me: **Yeah, I realized I forgot to ask the people participating in 100 Ways to Kill Zelos something that I kinda need to write the chapter correctly, and I've got Twin working on Dunces and Dragons, so why not?

**Lloyd:** Hmm, you actually got her to write?

**Me: ** I'm as shocked as you Lloyd. Oh, and just so you know, I finally got a summer job, so updates may be even slower. Sorry, but I have some plans that hang on my earnings. Kratos, disclaimer please?

**Kratos:** Appreintice does not own Tales of Symphonia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapter 13.3 The Dying World of Sylvarant**

_Most people are on the world, not in it - having no conscious sympathy or relationship to anything about them - undiffused, separate, and rigidly alone like marbles of polished stone, touching but separate_ -John Muir

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The three reappeared at the top of the mountain that The Ossa Trail passed through. Sheena looked at her two best friends and sighed, almost in defeat. They would defiantly have to reevaluate the Chosen's group before they attacked again.

Sheena reached to remove her pack before swearing under her breath. It was gone. _'I must have lost it during the fight,' _Sheena thought. _'And if they have any brains, they probably picked it up.'_

She glanced over at Selean, and saw one strap of her pack ripped. Sheena went over to the younger girl, lifting her up as gently as she could before removing the pack, and then set her back down just as carefully.

The older kunoichi opened the brown pack, checking the contents within it. The gels were unusable, since the viles they were in had been smashed. Sheena sighed again, setting the pack down.

With a sudden 'crack', Kirona appeared beside the raven haired kunoichi. "I should have a Life Bottle." he said gently. Without a word, Sheena opened up the pack on the Hygren's back, removing the first cold bottle she felt.

Sheena crawled over to Lloyd, removing the cork from the Life Bottle before lifting Lloyd's head up slightly. She brought the bottle to the teen's lips, tilting it so that the liquid began to pour into his mouth.

Once the vile was half empty, Sheena lowered it, and set it on the ground beside her. Then she began stroking downward on Lloyd's neck, making sure the unconscious teen swallowed the liquid.

Lloyd's eye lids fluttered before he groaned, and Sheena set his head back down. She picked up the bottle before going over the youngest of the group and repeating the same procedure with her.

After a few seconds, Selean sputtered, coughing up some of the liquid as her eyes opened. "You two okay?" Sheena asked.

"Yeah..." Selean whispered, making no attempt to move. Kirona quickly made his way over to the young girl, and softly nuzzled her cheek. Lloyd propped himself up on his elbows, before trying to draw in his legs so that he would be in a sitting position.

"Dammit!" he cried out in pain instead, clutching his right leg. Selean immediately bolted up, clutching the gash in her stomach.

"Ouch!" she cried. "Lloyd, what's wrong?" Selean asked before looking down at his bloody ankle. She then looked up at Sheena, gasping in horror. "Sheena..." The older kunoichi shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but we have no gels. The best we can do is use some cloth as bandaging until we find a way to get some more." Sheena explained.

"I can--" Selean began, but Sheena cut her off.

"No, you're not in any condition to be summoning."

"I've got enough mana Sheena. It's okay." Selean said, before closing her eyes. Both Sheena and Lloyd opened their mouths to protest, before hearing Kirona's voice in their heads.

_'Just let her. The only way you're going to be able to stop her is by force.' _ Sheena bit her lip, but nodded. Selean grabbed the scarlet feather on her necklace as she called upon her body's mana.

She began to slowly channel it through her arm, and into the feather. As the mana entered the feather, it began to glow. The light slowly spread, fiber by fiber, until the whole feather glowed, making each of the individual downy vanes shine, before the feather was engulfed in a small flame.

The small flame moved from the feather to the ground in front of the three. The flame exploded to the size of a campfire. Selean reached into her reserves, channeling mana to the fire, forming a ball.

When the ball was almost as big as the fire, Selean cut off the flow, and the mass of mana exploded. The fire was gone, and in its place was a medium sized bird. Its feathers were mainly blood red, but the wings and skirt of tail feathers were streaked with emerald. The bird had almond shaped emerald eyes.

Lloyd gritted his teeth and scooted a little closer to his younger sister as she slumped forward slightly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to steady her. "What do you wish of me, Mistress?" the bird asked in a clear, bell like voice.

"Please, Hana...ha, heal them." Selean whispered before going limp into her brother's side, unconscious. Lloyd gave the girl a doubtful look.

"How does she expect a bird to heal us?" Lloyd asked. Hanaha hissed.

"I am not just _a bird._ I am a phoenix. My kind has been blessed with the power of healing. Now, little boy, I ask that you remove your boot." Hanaha said. Lloyd watched her, slowly doing as the phoenix asked.

Hanaha hopped over to the boy, then lowered her head a little bit before looking up at Lloyd. "You probably do not want to feel it when I reset the bone, am I right?" she asked. Lloyd blinked.

"You can do that?" Lloyd asked, shocked. Hanaha lowered her head to the wound, opening her beak and running her tongue along the surface of the wound. Then she licked along the inside of the gash, where the bone was visible.

The phoenix began to peck at the bone, dropping the splintered bone fragments on the ground before realigning the separated bone. Hanaha tilted her head to the side and blinked a few times before a crystal liquid fell from her eyes.

When the tears made with the white bone, a light steam rose as a crunching sound was heard. Hanaha waited for the steam to disappear before letting a few tears fall on the gash in the flesh of Lloyd's ankle.

A light hissing sound was heard as the flesh reattached, closing up the wound. "Lie down." Hanaha commanded Sheena as she hopped back from Lloyd. The raven haired kunoichi sat down before slowly leaning back, wincing as the motion pulled at her torn skin.

Hanaha hopped over to Sheena, shaking out her crown of feathers before lowering her head over the large gash in Sheena's chest, allowing a few tears to descend. Then, the Phoenix moved to her shoulder, dropping a few crystalline tears before going over the smaller cuts.

"Thanks." Sheena sighed as she sat up, running a hand over her blood stained, yet smooth, sternum, as if looking for a trace of a scar.

"Hey, what about Selean? Aren't you going to heal her?" Lloyd asked as he slipped his uwagi off before rolling it up and placing it a little bit behind him. Sheena did her best to fight the rush of crimson she felt beneath her skin at the sight of Lloyd's now bare well toned chest and abs.

The teen placed Selean back on the ground, pushing his rolled up uwagi underneath the auburn haired girl's head. Lloyd then brushed the girl's blood soaked bangs off her bloody face. "I can't." Hanaha answered, hopping back over to Lloyd to look the teen in the eyes.

"And why not?" Lloyd asked, a bit of anger in his voice.

"She did not command me to." Hanaha answered as Kirona slowly crept past her to their summoner. The Phoenix hissed at the Hygren as he began to run his tongue along the gash across Selean's right eye and temple. "What are you doing, mutt?"

Kirona halted his processions for a moment. "I'm doing what I can to help Mommy." he answered. Hanaha hissed again.

"You stupid fool! Do you want to loose your pact? You may be a mutt, but you still have the blood of my kind. Unless you were ordered before I was summoned, then you're out of line!"

"I am separated from your kind, Miss Hanaha." Kirona replied before he went back to licking Selean's wound.

"So that's what this is about?" Lloyd growled. "Being a good summon by following commands?" Sheena got closer to the group.

"Wait, what the hell were you two just talking about?" The kunoichi asked.

"It's a long story." Hanaha responded. "Her wounds aren't fatal, though she does need some mana. So it's up to you if you listen." Lloyd glanced over at his female companion.

"Sheena, do you think you could warp to the city for some gels real quick?" Lloyd asked. Sheena sighed.

"I wish I could, but with what Lloyd? All of our gald was with our supplies, which is gone."

"I might be able to help with that." Hanaha said as she spread her wings and flapped a couple times. A few feathers came loose before the phoenix turned to flame before shooting to the other side of the small group, leaving a trail of feathers.

The flames dispersed before Hanaha shook her head, then ruffled out her plumage. "There, take them. You should be able to trade them for gels and supplies. Lloyd's eye brows knitted together in confusion.

"Wait, how come you won't heal Selean, yet you'll help us with supplies?" The teen asked as Sheena began to gather up the feathers.

"I'll explain when you get back. Though I ask that you hurry. The mana in this area is very thin. I'm not sure how long I'll be able to stay." Hanaha said. Sheena nodded, mumbling an 'M'kay' before she started to gather mana in order to warp, only to be interrupted by Kirona.

"Sheena, before you two leave, would you lift up Mommy's top? I can't get to the wound. And don't worry, Mommy won't mind. I've seen more than that before." Kirona said. Sheena looked at the Hygren doubtfully as she did what he requested, pulling the younger kunoichi's uwagi and undershirt up far enough to expose the entire wound from Colette's chakram.

"Wait, shouldn't so--" Lloyd began, before being hastily interrupted by Hanaha.

"I can handle protection, now go!" And suddenly, the two disappeared.

"Miss Hanaha, did you just warp them?" Kirona asked.

"Yes. The nearest city is one hundred miles from the base of this mountain, in the middle of the desert, on an oasis." Kirona did not question the Phoenix as he began to run his tongue along the wound in his 'Mommy's' abdomen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sheena and Lloyd reappeared on the mountain top, each carrying a medium sized pack. The two set down their respective pack before Lloyd started rummaging through them, quickly coming up with an orange gel.

Lloyd pulled the cork out and opened his younger sister's mouth, pouring in the orange substance. Sheena leaned down beside Selean, rubbing downward on her throat. "Alright Hanaha, now explain." Lloyd demanded. The Phoenix glared at him before she began.

"My kind, the phoenix, were born with the power to heal. Our tears stimulate rapid cell reproduction, which can quickly mend broken bones or large gashed. Our saliva is an elixir to poisons. Our feathers, like our tears, stimulate cell reproduction, though not as fast.

Our feathers can be used for bandages. You cover a wound with them, and the bleeding will quickly be stopped, and the wound itself will gradually heal. Our song is able to call souls of the departed, and hold them for as long as it is continued. Finally, our blood, if ingested, will restore homoeostasis. Our blood will repair and even regenerate vital organs.

My kind is immortal. If we are killed at full, or nearly full, adulthood, we are consumed in flame, and then reborn from our own ashes. Many millennium ago, we used to co-exist with your kind.

But, as more and more of your kind would eventually expire of natural causes, they would become more and more envious of our immortality. Mankind hungered for the secret to eternal life. Eventually, they snapped and betrayed us.

I was captured, and they performed many experiments on me. They would keep my mana low enough so that I was rendered helpless, and unable to escape. They injected many strange things into me, running test after hellious test. After they believed they had what they wanted, they left me.

I had once again been reborn as a result of their last test. I did not even have my feathers, I was in such a young state, and the damned humans had stolen nearly every last bit of mana I had. We may be immortal, but we can still be killed in our very early stages of rebirth. I surely would have perished that day if our elder had not found me.

He took me back to our haven so that I would be able to recover. To this day, those experiments still affect me. That is why I have emerald streaked in my crimson wings, and that is why I am smaller than the rest of my kind, unless you count the mutt here.

But because of this, I am mostly an outcast along my own kind. Some believe I will turn on them, because the humans could possibly take control of me. Some hate me, simply for what the humans got from me. Others respect me, for being strong enough to survive. Yet others ostracized me for my appearance, and are ashamed to be of the same race.

I apologize, I got a bit off track. Anyway, you see that feather my Mistress wears on her neck? As long as one possesses one of those, whoever it belongs to of my kind can be summoned at any moment. Well, after the human's betrayal, our Elder destroyed every single one the humans had. He forbade that we make any new pacts.

We were ordered that if a human was to so much as approach us, we were to attack them. Even kill, if it was necessary. Mistress is the first human in four or five millennium to make a pact with my kind.

She went through a lot for it too. Like I was ordered, I attacked her. She has scars from my fire that not even our blood can heal. After a while, I realized she was truly serious, so I called my Elder.

It took much convincing, but after a while, he agreed to it, under one condition. I could not heal any human unless Mistress commanded me. That includes her as well. If I were to break that condition, then Elder would destroy Mistress' feather, and our pact would be gone. I would have to return to the haven, and stay there until I had to hunt.

I could do anything else, fight, defend, and help to obtain money or items, without order. So do you understand now why I can not heal her? And all the mutt can do is stop a wound's bleeding. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go. I can not stay in this dying land any longer." Hanaha said, before flames consumed her. Then, she was gone.

"Wow..." Lloyd and Sheena trailed in unison.

"Hey Sheena, you know how she said stuff like stimulate, and homio...estasis, and ostracize?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah." Sheena answered as she began to rummage for an apple gel.

"What did that mean?" The teen asked. Sheena sighed before she began to explain as she rubbed the apple gels into Selean's wounds. After the raven haired kunoichi finished the 'vocabulary lesson' with Lloyd, she chuckled.

"You know Lloyd, I swear, you were smarter when you were younger. I think I must have hit you upside the head too many times." Sheena said, trying to sound serious.

"Hey!" Lloyd shouted in protest as Sheena brought her hand down to rub on the throat of the girl in between them when Selean gulped, swallowing the gel before groaning. The older kunoichi pulled her hand away.

After noticing Lloyd crouched beside her and Sheena's torso deprived of open cuts and gashes, Selean sighed. "Good, so she healed both of you. I thought she might not help you Lloyd."

The brunette blinked in confusion. "Why is that?"

"Hanaha really, _really_ hates men." Selean answered. Lloyd's mouth opened and closed several times before it finally remained shut, although he had a very annoyed expression on his face.

"Hey, Selean, I've got a question." Sheena said as she offered out her forearm to let the younger girl pull herself up. Selean shook her head, sitting up by herself, though wincing at the pain that shot through her stomach.

Once the pain subsided, Selean made eye contact with Sheena. "What is it?" she asked while Lloyd picked up his black uwagi, unrolling it before slipping it back on.

"Why didn't you dodge that attack? I know you could've." Sheena asked.

"I didn't know it was coming..." Selean admitting, hanging her head. Sheena gave her a slightly surprised look.

"Why? I saw it out of the corner of my eye. The Chosen's weapon reflects sunlight." Sheena stated.

"I-I guess because my hair was in the way...I was kinda focused on the swordsmen I was trying to keep from slicing me in half." Selean answered in a mutter. Sheena thought it over for a moment.

"I know you like to keep it long, but while we're doing this mission, you should cut it." Sheena gave an apologetic look at Selean's sad one. "I know you've kept it long since Anjin's been gone, but it's for the best now. Once we're done with this mission, you can grow it back out."

"Anjin has nothing to do with it Sheena!" Selean snapped before drawing a dagger from one of her boots. The young girl grabbed her bangs and quickly swipped the dagger across the top of them, and the auburn locks fell from her hand.

"I'm sorry..." Sheena trailed as she unwound a white bandage, wrapping it across the gash across Selean's right temple and eye. The raven haired kunoichi got out another white roll, undoing it before wrapping it around the aurburn haired girl's torso.

Selean pulled her black undershirt and green pullover back into place before looking down, her visible eye nearly devoid of emotion. "I really miss him..." she whimpered quietly, drawing her knees up to her chest.

Lloyd wrapped his right arm around Selean's shoulders, and the girl immediately buried her face in her brother's chest, wrapping her arms around his stomach. Lloyd began to rub his sister's back as red stained tears streaked down her right cheek. "It's okay..." the teen tried to reassure her.

"I really m-miss Anjin Lloyd... I miss h-him." Selean repeated through sobs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**The Next Day**

The group sighed in relief as the land opened into a wide range in front of them. They had began to wonder if they would ever get out of the land bridge that connected the continent the Ossa Trail was on, and the one they were heading to.

Selean stood in the front of the group, with Lloyd and Sheena a few inches behind her, to either side. Kirona was, surprisingly, walking behind the auburn haired girl, instead of riding on her back like he usually did.

Just then, a little smoke cloud 'poofed' in front of them as Corrine materialized. "Sheena!" he squeaked, scurrying over to her. "There's a mountain village on the other side of these mountains!"

" How far, Corrine?" Sheena asked, looking down at her furry friend. The little fox tilted his head to the side a little.

"About four hundred miles." The little fox like creature squeaked in response. Sheena thought about it for a moment.

"We could probably warp, if you guys would help." Sheena finally said.

"I-I'm sorry Sheena. The mana here is too thin for me to channel enough to help you." Corrine chirped, sounding a bit ashamed. Kirona remained silent. Sheena silently sighed.

"I don't get any of this stuff you guys keep saying about mana." Lloyd said. Sheena sighed again, this time with Selean.

"Later Lloyd." Selean answered, before they heard barking and heavy footsteps padding up behind them. The three humans turned to see a giant green and white blur running towards them. Noishe was quickly covering the distance between them, barking like he thought his humans would disappear if he didn't.

The giant dog skidded to a halt in front of the ninja, quickly washing the brunette's face with his tongue. "Ew, Noishe, that's gross!" The teen laughed, pushing the green and white head away from his face.

Sheena stared at the giant green and white creature a moment before smiling, placing a hand on Lloyd's shoulder. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked when the brunette looked over his shoulder at her.

"Oh, we could use Noishe's mana or whatever the hell it is, right?" Lloyd asked. Sheena nearly smacked her forehead as Selean sighed.

"No dumbass," Selean started, getting a glare from the brunette teen. "Noishe can run a lot faster than us."

"So? Why sh- Oh! Are you saying there's a 'speed mana' or something?" Lloyd asked. The two kunoichi rolled their eyes. Sheena sighed as she petted Noishe's furry neck before vaulting up onto his back.

Noishe craned his neck to look back at Sheena, who patted his neck before Selean jumped up behind her, scooting closer to the raven haired kunoichi. "Couldn't we just leave him here so he can figure out how to use his 'speed mana'?" Selean asked.

Sheena chuckled. This, however, went unnoticed by Lloyd, as what the girls were doing finally clicked in his head. "Oh, I get it! We're gonna ride Noishe to the village!" the brunette teen said as he hopped up onto Noishe, sliding up closer to the auburn haired preteen.

Lloyd leaned foward, reaching past Selean to hold onto Sheena's abdomen. The raven haired woman flushed bright red as she grabbed a handful of Noishe's furry neck, and clucking to the giant green and white dog. "Corrine, think you could lead Noishe?" Sheena asked.

"Okay Sheena!" the little fox spirit chirped. Corrine turned towards the mountains before he took off running as fast as he could, Noishe following close behind.

_'Mommy, let me know when you get there.'_ Kirona sent. Selean nodded, knowing the Hygren saw her despite still being where they started.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hours later, the small group finally spotted the village Corrine had saw. At the head of the mountain trail, the poor little fox spirit collapsed, his sweat covered sides heaving as he attempted to breath. "I'm tired Sheena!" the little spirit complained.

Sheena waited for the Lloyd and Selean to slide off before she jumped off and went over to Corrine. She picked the little fox up, scratching him behing his ear. Nishe walked up behind Sheena, throwing his head over Sheena's shoulder to sniff Corrine. The giant dog was breathing a bit harder than usual, but otherwise did not show any signs of his long run.

Noishe licked Corrine's head, making the little spirit squeak as he snuggled closer to Sheena. Sheena gave Noishe's muzzle a gentle push before shifting Corrine in her arms. "You did good Corrine." Sheena said.

The kunoichi turned when she heard a crack behind her to see Kirona appear by Selean, jumping up onto the girl's back. Selean reached up to pet the Hygren's head when he nuzzled her cheek.

Noishe sniffed at the air, then let out a growl deep in his throat. Lloyd went over to the creature, stroking his head. "What's the matter Noishe?" he asked. The giant dog folded his ears back, staring out into the feild leading to the mountains.

Sheena looked in the direction Noishe was staring, squinting her eyes as she tried to see farther into the distance."There's someone out there..." Sheena muttered as she started walking out towards the field, placing Corrine in Selean's arms as she passed. "Guys, head to the village. I'll be back in a bit."

"Where are you going Sheena?" Selean asked as she shifted the sweaty Corrine in her arms. Sheena, however, remained silent as she ran off. Kirona pulled himself up Selean's back a bit more to look at Corrine.

"You didn't have to take them this far as fast as you did. No one would have blamed you. This land's mana is too thin for you to be calling on your own like that. I can't even imagine how long it will take you to recover that mana naturally." Kirona said.

Selean looked between the two. "Is it really that bad here?" she asked.

"Mommy, can't you see it? The plant life isn't as vibrant as it is in Tethe'alla. But I suspect it will become more evident. Lloyd, we should get going to the town." Kirona said as he nudged his back paws into Selean's lower back.

The girl stumbled forward a bit before regaining her balance and heading toward the mountain trail. "Come on Lloyd." She half yelled, the brunette teen already following her, Noishe trailing after him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The sight at the top of the trail was a shock to Lloyd and Selean. The entire mountain village greatly resembled the slums of Meltokio. The people were clad in torn clothing, with dirt smeared over then.

A single building stood in the center of the village, built entirely of wood. The door to it swung open with a squeak, and a brunette woman wearing a clean blue dress walked out.

She looked around a bit before spotting Lloyd and Selean at the entrance to the village. The brunette walked over to them, a slight smile on her face. "Hello travellers. Welcome to Hima." she greeted as she came to a stop in front of them, an looked down at the exausted Corrine in Selean's arms. "What's wrong with your pet?"

"Oh, he's just tired. We've come a long way." Selean replied.

"Aw, poor thing. I don't think I've ever seen people dress like you, or animals like your pets, either of them. Where are you two from?" The woman asked.

"We're from Mi--" Lloyd started, before stopping when Selean nonchalantly stepped on his foot.

"Mi? I've never heard of it. Or saw it on any maps." The woman said, shifting her weight to her right leg. Selean smiled a little at the woman as she sheepishly closed her eyes.

"What he meant to say was many places. We don't really have a home." Selean lied.

The woman extended her hand out to Lloyd as a warm smile played onto her lips. "Well then, welcome to Hima, nomads. I'm Sophia." Lloyd grasped her hand, crossing his other hand under his arm as he gave a slight bow. "There's not much here, but make yourselves at home. If you need anything, I'll be at the inn." Sophia said.

She gave them one last look before heading towards the lone building in the middle of the mountain village. Lloyd and Selean hesitated for a moment before they wandered into the small village.

On the other side of the inn was something akin to a stall, with a canvus sheet for a roof. Within the stand stood a merchant and a traveller, both of which were clad in torn, ragged attire similar to the rest of the people in the mountain village.

"Man, when do you think some warriors will come to Hima again?" The traveller asked. The merchant shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure. It's been a while, so we're bound to have some pass by again." The merchant answered.

" I hope so. I need to get this food back to my family in Luin. But I avoided the monsters getting here. I won't make it back with the scent of food to attract them." The traveller sighed beore removing his large pack and setting it on the ground beside him.

"Times are rough." The merchant stated simply.

"Tell me about it." The traveller agreed. Lloyd and Selean glanced at each other before continuing on.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The hinges of the wooden inn door squeaked in protest as the door swung open, and Sophia stepped out. She glanced at the setting sun before spotting two sillouetes sitting on the edge of the mountain plateau.

Sophia cocked her head slightly in confusion before stepping off the inn porch and walking towards them. On closer expection, she recognized them as the people she had greeted earlier. "What are you two still doing out here? It's dangerous outside after dark."

Lloyd and Selean turned to look at her. "Oh, it's okay. We're waiting for our friend." Lloyd answered. Sophia shook her head.

"Well come wait in the inn. I'm sure your friend will come there." Sophia said.

"I don--" Selean started, before a voice from the other side of the small village cut her off.

"Lloyd, Selean, where are you?" Sheena called as she came into view, carrying what appeared to be a corpse in her arms. The two requested people jumped to their feet, meeting with Sheena in front of the inn porch, Sophia following behind them.

The three gasped in unison one they got a good look at the person Sheena was carrying. "Pietro! What happened to you?" Sophia nearly shreiked.

"Cho-sen...where?...Kill..." The man, Pietro, gasped.

"Sheena, what's wrong with him? Isn't there any way to help him?" Lloyd asked before taking Pietro from Sheena's arms.

"I don't know Lloyd." Sheena answered, a somber look on her face. Selean looked away, staring at the dull green grass.

_'You were right Kirona. This world is dying. How could it possibly be a threat to Tethe'alla?'_ Selean sent. Kirona did not respond to her, as he was fast asleep on her back.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Me:** Wow, this took me forever. Longer than I originally planned too.

**Lloyd:** Maybe you should have worked on it more.

**Me: **In all my free time Lloyd _

**Lloyd:** What free time?

**Me:** Exactly. Anyway, the fanart contest is still going on, and there are still prizes for the winners. I also drew and posted more of the OCs in the story. So if you want to enter, let me know, and I will send you the details.

Also, thank you Ahmad and Kitsuko for the back reviews for previous chapters, as well as the three who reviewed this chapter. Another thing, I start high school today, but I wanted to post one more time. (flees to get ready for school)

**Kratos:** (Sends Lloyd a warning death glare to not touch the keyboard)Thanks you for reading, and please review.

**Along with the post of the next chapter, I will be changing the title of the story to Difference In Destiny.**

**Next Chapter: Everyone's Counting On Us**


	18. Everyone's Counting On Us

**Me:** Hey everyone, and welcome to chapter... chapter... hell, I can't remember. What chapter on we on on?

**Kratos:** Chapter eighteen.

**Me: **Thank you. Welcome to chapter eighteen of Difference in Destiny, formally Journey With Your Sibling.

**Lloyd: **On we on on? Is that a typo, or can you just not think?

**Me: **... . Shut up Lloyd. Someone say the disclaimer.

**Lloyd**: Appreintice does not own Tales of Symphonia. Or enough common sense to go to a doctor.

**Me:** I hate you Lloyd.

**Lloyd: **Love you too.

**Me:** Oh, and I'm so sorry for the huge gap between updates, but I'm sure most of you have heard of NaNoWriMo. It kinda scarred me from writing for a bit once I was done. That, and my VCR broke, so I couldn't watch it for the lines.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapter 13.4: Everyone's Counting on Us**

_God of our fathers, who by land and sea have ever lead us to victory, please continue your inspiring guidance in this the greatest of all conflicts. Strengthen my soul so that the weakening instinct of self-preservation, which besets all of us in battle, shall not blind me to my duty to my own manhood, to the glory of my calling, and to my responsibility to my fellow soldiers. Grant to our armed forces that disciplined valor and mutual confidence which insures success in war. Let me not mourn for the men who have died fighting, but rather let me be glad that such heroes have lived. If it be my lot to die, let me do so with courage and honor in a manner which will bring the greatest harm to the enemy, and please, oh Lord, protect and guide those I shall leave behind. Give us the victory, Lord_-General George S. Patton

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It had been about a week since the trio had arrived in Hima. Pietro was in a private room on the top floor of the inn. The man was no closer to snapping out of his trance than the day Sheena had brought him there. Currently, Corrine and Kirona were perched on the edge of his bed, in a light sleep as they 'guarded' him. The brunette man opened his eyes, his glazed over irises staring straight ahead.

"Cho...sen..." Pietro moaned, sitting up in his bed. The two artificial summon spirits, feeling the shift in weight on the bed, opened their eyes, turning their heads to find out why. Corrine was the first to get up, jumping into the man's lap.

"Pietro! What are you doing? You need to stay here and rest!" The little fox-like creature squeaked. But the only response the little spirit was dignified with was to be dumped onto the floor as Pietro completely ignored him, getting to his feet.

"Lay back down." Kirona commanded the man, jumping down off the bed to stand in his path to the door.

"D-die..." Pietro groaned, circling around the Hygren.

"Kirona, go get someone, quick!" Corrine said as he tried to catch the back of Pietro's pants between his sharp teeth. Kirona said nothing as he bounded out of the room, heading down the stairs. As the man got closer to the door, Corrine, knowing that he could in no way hope his meager weight could stop the man, ran ahead of him and stood in the doorway. "Pietro, you need to get back in bed." Pietro merely kicked the poor little fox spirit out-of-the-way.

_'Lloyd, Sheena, Mommy,' _Kirona sent as he thunked down the stairs, using his small wings to keep from tumbling.

"Over here." Lloyd called from the room by the base of the stairs.

'_Pietro's trying to come out of his room.' _The Hygren sent to the trio.

"Lloyd, could you please go take care of him so I can finish." Sheena asked as the door opened. Lloyd stepped out, then followed Kirona upstairs. Meanwhile, Sheena finished cutting through the white bandaging wrapped around Selean's right temple. "Geez, this isn't healing at all. What have you been up to?"

"Nothing, really." Selean answered, scratching the spot on her forehead where the tips of her recently cut bangs brushed against them.

"Must be the mana here then..." Sheena trailed, removing the last bit of the apple gel she had from the bottle in her obi pouch. Selean winced a bit as the older kunoichi prodded her closed eyelid as she rubbed the gel over the half closed wound.

After Sheena finished with the gel, she wrapped clean bandaging over Selean's left temple and eye. "Now, what's wrong?" She asked as she gathered up the old bandaging, balling it up before tossing it into the fireplace. The flames quickly devoured the cloth like material.

"N-Nothing." Selean quickly answered, looking down when she to avoid eye contact. Sheena gave her a hard look.

"I know something's been bothering you. You haven't been acting the same."

Selean exhaled softly. "Sheena? Is it right? What we're doing, I mean? Is it right to try and assassinate Sylvarant's Chosen like this?" Sheena bowed her head a bit, staying silent as she thought.

"I don't know." Sheena paused, as if trying to choose her words carefully, before sighing. "I don't know. But we can't just let them destroy Tethe'alla. But..." The kunoichi paused again, unsure of how to express her thoughts.

"Can Sylvarant really been a threat? Kirona went out exploring about five days ago. I saw more of Sylvarant. It wasn't just that desert town...Triet, I think, and Hima that's like this. There are more towns impoverished like this. Sheena, I think _all_ of Sylvarant is like this. How can these people possibly be able to harm us."

Sheena blinked in shock before closing her eyes, keeping them closed. "Yuan said that if the Chosen succeeded, then Tethe'alla's mana would be transferred to Sylvarant. If that happens, Tethe'alla would be destroyed. We can't let that happen. Everyone's counting on us..." Sheena said. But the girl wasn't sure herself.

"Oh, by the way, your mana should be full again by now, right? Enough to where it wouldn't completely drain you like last time, right?" Selean nodded at she hopped down off the wooden table she had been sitting on. "Then why don't you call on Hanaha?"

"This place isn't good for her. I can't tell you why though. It would probably break our pact. I'm sorry, Sheena. But I'm going to go check up on Lloyd and Pietro." Selean said before she left the small room, heading up the stairs. Sheena sighed, standing alone for a moment before she left the inn. Maybe some new travelers would come in today. Travelers who knew how to help Pietro.

Sheena made her way to the entrance to the humble mountain town, to wait for the approach of that day's travelers. First, she turned to make a quick sweep of the village grounds. They'd been there nine days: one week. Sheena knew who the permanent residents where, and who the new travelers were.

During her sweep, she saw Sophia approaching, so she kept her back turned to the town's only entrance. "Sheena!" The brown haired woman exclaimed, a bit breathless. "I know how to save Pietro!" Sheena stared at her.

"Really?" She asked. Sophia nodded. "How?"

"I overheard a pair of travelers in the inn. They were talking about Boltzman Healing Technique." When Sheena gave her a blank look, Sophia continued. "Master Boltzman is the person who created the healing arts. Surely a book detailed with his work would tell how to cure Pietro's curse."

Sheena smiled a bit. "Do you know where it is?" she asked. Sophia bit her lip.

"Um... not exactly. But if you give me a few minutes, I'm sure I could find out. I think we have something about it on file at the inn." Sheena just nodded. "Good. Just stay here though, in case some travelers come along. They might know." Sheena just nodded again.

Minutes passed, and Sheena was getting a bit restless. She glanced back at the inn before sensing the presence of a group approaching from behind. She turned to look at them, her eyes taking in the site of the last group she thought she would see.

"You again!" She exclaimed at the Chosen's group before she could stop herself.

"Shouldn't _we_ be the ones saying that?" The short little white haired boy, Genis, said.

Sheena knew that she could not, in no known universe, take on the Chosen's group by herself and expect to live, especially since she had left her guardian card back at the inn. But maybe, just maybe, a bluff would work... "...Sh...shut up." She stuttered. "This place shall be your grave!" Sheena mentally winced. Bluff failed.

Finally, she heard footsteps before she saw Sophia out of the corner of her eye. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Sheena!" Sophia began. "It seems Boltzman's healing technique is indeed in the Tower of Mana." The brunette turned to look at the Chosen's group. "...Are these friends of yours?"

"N...no!" "Yes." Sheena and Colette said in unison. Sheena turned on the blond haired Chosen. "Hey!"

"What about Master Boltzman's healing technique?" The Silver haired woman, Raine, asked.

"Master?"The teen with red-orange hair, Taiyo, asked.

"You know Raine's healing arts, right? He's the person that discovered them." Genis explained.

"He's the originator of healing arts." Colette said, as if confirming Genis' explanation.

"It's none of your business!" Sheena yelled, not wanting to get the person she was supposed to assassinate involved.

"But Sheena," Sophia pleaded, "even if we find Boltzman's healing technique, if there's no one who can use it... She is a healing arts user, right?"

Sheena felt as if she'd been slapped in the face, as if she'd been defeated. "...Then you should ask these guys." The kunoichi was starting to feel a bit frantic."I'll do it by myself. I just need to bring you Boltzman's healing technique, right?!" With that, she ran off towards the inn.

"So what exactly happened?" Raine asked.

"Are you really Sheena's friends?" Sophia asked. In all honesty, she didn't really care. She just wanted more help in saving Pietro.

"Yeah, we are." Colette responded automatically, smiling.

Sophia sighed in relief. "I see. Then I'll tell you about it. But I don't want anyone else to hear it, so please come to my house later." That being her final words, Sophia headed back towards the inn.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Come on guys. Grab your packs and let's go." Sheena said, sounding a bit rushed. Lloyd, whom was sitting at Pietro's bedside, raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, what's up?" Lloyd asked as he stood up. The brunette was currently without his usual Uwagi, seeing as it was tied around Pietro's eyes. Sheena quickly over-adverted her gaze, her face a nice shade of red, resulting in the kunoichi nearly loosing her balance as her head went towards the door.

Lloyd laughed a bit. "Sheena, it's okay. It's not like it's..." Lloyd trailed off, looking down, not quite sure of what words to use and not be vulgar. "Uhh, what I mean is that it isn't like um..." The teen trailed off again, his gaze inadvertently landing on Sheena's well endowed chest for half a second before looking away. Lloyd was now as red as his kunoichi partner.

Selean, not stupid, but still innocent in this particular department, let out a laugh despite her gloominess. "Well, while you two love birds sort this put, I'm going to downstairs." Sheena caught the younger girl by the shoulder as she attempted to pass by her.

"No you're not. We're gonna leave from right here."

"Sheena, this is _Pietro's _room, not ours. Besides, I left my pack in our room." Sheena mentally face palmed.

"Fine. But please hurry up. And grab mine and Lloyd's pack too." Selean nodded as she left the room and headed downstairs. Sheena turned back towards Lloyd. "So why did you blindfold him?"

"So he wouldn't see I was putting him back in bed. Pretty clever, huh?" Lloyd said, grinning, Sheena sweat dropped.

"Whatever. Just put your top back on." Lloyd turned back to Pietro.

"Pietro, are you asleep?" He half whispered. When he got no response, Lloyd removed his Uwagi from Pietro's head, sliding back into it before tucking the bottom of it into his pants. They waited for Selean to come back, and once she did and the two took their perspective packs from her, Sheena warped the three of them away.

The next moment, the door to Pietro's room opened, and Sophia walked in, followed by the Chosen's group.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sheena, Lloyd, and Selean appeared about a mile from Hima's mountain trail entrance. "Okay Sheena, why did we leave all of a sudden?" Selean asked. Sheena sighed.

"The Chosen and her group arrived in Hima." She admitted after a brief pause.

"What?" Lloyd said.

"Yeah. We couldn't risk fighting there. There's too many innocent people... and we're not ready yet. We need a strategy." Lloyd and Selean nodded in agreement. That was a point neither sibling could argue with.

"So, what now? Where are we going to?" Lloyd asked.

"The Tower of Mana. The cure for Pietro's there."

"Any clue where that is?" Selean asked.

Sheena slowly shook her head. "Not a clue. The only thing we can do is try to find the next town and ask them where the Tower is."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**One Week Later**

The trio had been traveling for a week, still unable to find a city. Lloyd had been charged with navigation, so he was deemed the 'leader' of the trio. At last, they came across a trail. A familiar mountain trail. Too familiar... "Lloyd! Did you really... This is Hima!" Sheena exclaimed.

"There's no way." But even as he said it, he felt a small sinking dread in the pit of his stomach. He took a good long look at the trail before groaning. "But I was so sure we were going in the same direction."

"Lloyd, your sense of navigation _sucks_." Selean snapped. She'd been becoming more and more irritable by the day. The girl had never been away from the first spirit she'd ever made a pact with for more than an hour or two. It had been nine whole days since she'd saw Kirona.

"What are you talking about? My sense of navigation is just fine. It must have happened the night I used that stick to mark the direction we were going..."

"You used a stick..." Selean trailed disbelievingly. Lloyd nodded. "One that was probably used for firewood?" The was a brief silence.

"Oh."

"Lloyd, I can't believe you would do something so stu-- On second thought, never mind. Why did we let you navigate?" Sheena asked.

"Because he said he could do it." Selean responded.

"Remind me not to make that mistake again."

"Hey!"

"Well, we might as well make use of this chance. Maybe Sophia will be able to tell us where the tower is as well as where the Chosen's group is." Sheena said as she took the lead. Within half an hour the trio had reached the entrance to the mountain village.

"Welcome to Hi-- Sheena! Where have you been?" Sophia greeted.

"We were traveling. Trying to find...um... the next town. But we wound up here again." Sheena replied.

"Oh. Well, do you want to rest here for the night? Your room is free." Sophia offered.

"You know that group that showed a week ago? The one with the blond haired girl?" Sheena asked, going on as if Sophia hadn't said anything. Nonetheless, Sophia nodded. "Do you know where they went?"

"Yes. One of them said something about going to the Tower of Mana. Why?" Sophia answered. Sheena felt a small spark of excitement. If they were releasing a seal at the Tower, then that would be the perfect opportunity...

"Where is the Tower of Mana?"

"I'm not exactly sure. I know it's somewhere near Luin. Why? Did you need something from them?"

"Err... kinda." Lloyd answered. Selean nonchalantly stepped on his toe. Lloyd, thankfully, had enough sense to keep his mouth shut about exactly _what_ they needed from the Chosen's group.

"Can you tell us how far Luin is from here? And how long ago they left?"Sheena asked.

"It's about three hundred miles west of here. And they left about five days ago. Why? What's going on?" Sophia asked. But the brunette didn't get an answer. Instead, she got to witness the feat of Sheena, Kirona, and Corrine, whom had just wandered over, warp the group away. Sophia was thoroughly confused.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sheena, Lloyd, Selean, Corrine, and Kirona appeared not very far, maybe five hundred feet, from a city sitting upon a lake. Corrine looked up at his summoner. "Do you think that's it, Sheena." The raven haired kunoichi nodded.

"It has to be." She confirmed.

"Then you should rest there for tonight. Go after the Chosen tomorrow."

"He's right. I don't know about you Sheena, but I'm beat." Lloyd said.

"B-but what if we miss them?" Sheena sputtered.

"Sheena, Sophia said that they left about five days ago. If the Tower is around here, it means that they have to walk about three hundred miles. Even if they walked about sixty miles a day, which I doubt they could, they wouldn't have had enough time to release the seal. So for once, Lloyd is right--"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We should rest for the night." Selean finished, ignoring Lloyd's interjection.

"Are you saying I'm stupid or something?" Lloyd asked.

"Kinda." Selean answered.

"Hey! I'm right a lot of the time!" Lloyd retaliated.

"When was the last time you were right?"

"Last night! I said we would have beef stew for dinner and we did!"

"That's because it was your turn to cook."

Lloyd was silent for a moment at this. "Shut it." He finally muttered sheepishly. Sheena sighed, ignoring the bickering siblings as she headed towards Luin. She knew they wouldn't be far behind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Four Days Later**

"Sheena!" Lloyd, Sheena, and Selean backed up a bit from where they had been huddling over Sheena's crude sketch of the Chosen's group as they planned a battle strategy. Corrine appeared on the sketch in a puff of smoke. "The mana around the Tower has changed! I think they released the seal!" He squeaked.

"So this is it, then." Selean said solemnly, sounding about ten years older as she tried to hide her racing heart.

"You two ready?" Lloyd asked, serious for one of the rare few times in his seventeen years. They'd already discussed every outcome of their battle plan and Lloyd fully understood what hung on this battle. The girls nodded, and then they were gone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Inside the Tower of Mana**

"Which door do you think they went through?" Lloyd asked, looking between the two open door on the opposite side of the Tower.

"There's really only one way to see. Go into one and if we hear them come out the other instead, we ambush them, right?" Selean asked, eying the door on the right-hand side.

"So do we go to the right or the left then?" Sheena asked.

"Right." Lloyd and Selean said in unison. And that's what they did. Not more than ten steps in, they heard footsteps in the first room.

"Wait!" Sheena yelled, turning around to run back into the room, Lloyd and Selean not far behind.

"That voice..." Colette mused, a smile coming onto her face.

"Oh, no..." Genis groaned. Sheena paused by the pedestal in the middle of the room to look over the Chosen's group.

"I won't let you get away this time! This holy tower shall be your grave." Sheena said, in a tone almost as if she were trying to convince herself of the same thing.

"Oh, you're here, too! Hi!" Colette said, taking a few steps forward. Sheena stepped back into a neutral stance as Lloyd and Selean came to a stop behind her.

"S...Stay back! Don't move! Don't touch anything!" Sheena stuttered.

"We've finally become friends. Do we still have to fight each other?" Colette asked, folding her hands in front of her.

"That'd be nice..." Lloyd muttered, too quietly to be heard.

"We're not fr..." Sheena coughed, trying to hide the lack of 'disgust' in her voice. Her neutral stance went to an offensive one. "I have no intention of befriending you! Prepare to die!"

"Get ready." Kratos warned his group as he drew his sword.

"Just like we planned, guys." Sheena said to Lloyd and Selean. They just nodded solemnly, readying their weapons. "Everyone's counting on us..." Sheena muttered, pain choking her face as she sprung towards where Genis and Raine had already isolated themselves.

Kratos went to intervene, but found his path blocked by Lloyd. Lloyd swung both his swords down diagonally and Kratos jumped back to dodge. The purple-clad man tightened his grip on his sword, gritting his teeth. He leapt forward, his sword heading towards Lloyd's head in an inward slash.

The brunette ducked, kicking out in the same motion at Kratos' feet. He got the mercenary's left foot off the ground, but as Kratos went to 'fall,' he grabbed the teen's foot before it could make contact with the inside of his other ankle before tossing the boy back. Lloyd flipped back, quickly regaining his footing before he ran back in at Kratos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Anna looked at the battle unfolding before she sighed, going to aid Genis and Raine with the raven-haired assassin. She was stopped by a hard body kick from Selean. Anna got up from her knees, turning to look at the auburn haired girl. "So, I've got to take care of you, kiddo?" She asked. Selean looked at her, unsure of what to say.

She heard the sound of metal slicing air behind her and ducked. A bladed boomerang passed over her head, circling to return to its red-orange haired wielder. "Try burning this one." Taiyo taunted as he caught his weapon.

"Okay." Selean answered, dropping her weapon to shoot two fireballs at the boy. They struck the weapon, and the metal glowed as it became red-hot.

"Ow!" Taiyo cried, dropping the Bladerang. His hands were already blistered black. Trying to catch her off guard, Anna swung the blunt part of her weapon at Selean. The auburn haired girl turned, catching the base of Anna's swords her her Kama's parrying the woman's attack.

Anna then, using the momentum from her hook swords being swept to the side, threw a right roundhouse kick at Selean's head. The young kunoichi ducked beneath it, shooting forward so that she stood behind the older woman. Selean swung a Kama at Anna's shoulder, in a motion like she was pointing a gun, and was surprised when Anna caught her by the wrist.

Selean gasped inaudibly, jerking back. And for some reason, the motion actually worked: she was free of Anna's grasp. Selean raised her right leg, throwing a side kick at Anna's chest. The attack hit its mark. Anna stumbled back, and Selean charged forward. Though off balance, the older woman wasn't caught off guard.

The brunette parried the auburn haired girl to the side, dropping her weapons as she disarmed Selean, then twisted an arm up behind her. As Anna pulled Selean closer to her, the young girls eyes widened in realization. Hadn't Anna been the one to single handedly destroy Sheena's guardian? The same kind that, if everything was going as planned, Colette was struggling with right now? Was Anna holding back on her?

"I want you to struggle like you're trying to get out of this. When you get out of this, we're going to fight hand to hand. No weapons. If you pick up your weapon, you won't like what will happen." Anna whispered in her ear. Selean obeyed. She had no choice: she didn't know how to grapple. When Anna released her hand, Selean stumbled forward, turning to face Anna. '_Just who is she?_' Selean thought, taking a deep breath.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Raine was really putting up a fight protecting Genis. Sheena was breathing hard as she attempted to go in from another angle, just to dodge another of Genis' magic attacks. When he started chanting again, the raven haired kunoichi went in for Raine. The silver haired healer didn't have much stamina and was breathing even harder than Sheena.

Raine wearily raised her staff, preparing herself to swing again. Sheena reached out, faster than Raine's reflexes could keep up with, grabbing the staff before twisting it from the woman's grasp. Raine fell to her knees, turning around to cover her younger brother with her body. And for some reason, Sheena couldn't bring herself to attack.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lloyd put as much as strength into each of his swings that he could, but it didn't really do any good. He couldn't seem to land a hit. The metallic ring of metal striking metal rang throughout the fighter loud enough that it would normally hurt a normal person's ears.

Lloyd and Kratos continued in their deadly dance until finally, one of them made a mistake. Lloyd overstepped on what he thought would be a perfect sonic thrust, but that's all it took. Kratos drove his elbow and the butt of his sword into the back of Lloyd's head. The brunette teen collapsed onto the ground. Kratos looked down at him, the grip on his sword loosening a little as he gritted his teeth.

The end of their duel hadn't gone unnoticed by Sheena: she was frantically trying to think of a way to retreat. When she saw the purple clad man raise his blade above his head, her body reacted without her consent. After all, she had already decided that this victory wasn't worth one of their lives. She threw one of her magic infused cards and it intercepted the deathblow: amazingly, Kratos' sword ricocheted off the magic card.

The raven haired kunoichi threw herself at the body of her male brunette partner. Kratos, too shocked by what had just happened, did nothing to stop Sheena as she drug Lloyd's body away from him. "...Augh! Why... why can't we win?" Sheena asked, sounding a bit panicked as she sheathed Lloyd's swords.

Selean looked over from her brawl with Anna, quickly breaking away to retrieve her Kamas and rejoin her comrades. "Goodness and love will always win!" Genis exclaimed, throwing a fist into the air.

"A dwarven vow? Really?" Taiyo asked, finally going over to Raine. He had his burnt hands cradled to his chest.

"'Goodness'? What do you mean 'goodness'? If you're good, we're good as well." Sheena said as Selean helped her position Lloyd on her back.

"If you're 'good' as you say, then wouldn't you be trying to help us?" Anna asked, her voice just loud enough for them to hear.

"What do you know?" Sheena snapped. When you regenerate the world, my country will be destroyed! I won't let that happen, I swear!"

Colette frowned. "Wait. What are you talking about? If I regenerate the world, everyone will be saved...right?"

"This world will be saved!" Selean exclaimed. Simple words, but they had a powerful effect. While the Chosen's group stood still in shock, the two kunoichi ran past them and out of the Tower.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Lloyd:** Man, it's about time she updated.

**Kratos: **...

**Lloyd: **Hey, where is she? (Looks around, finding the authoress playing the PS2) What are you doing?

**Appreintice: **Hush Lloyd! I'm trying to play Resident Evil!

**Lloyd:** The hell? Is that why it took you so long to update?

**Appreintice:** AHH! CHAINSAW! OH MY GOD NO!

**Lloyd:** Wait a minute... If she's playing Resident Evil, then...(gulps) who's typing this?

**Lloyd and Kratos:** O_O Please review...

**Appreintice:** Oh hey, if that's the readers, then tell them the fan art contest is still going on, and the prizes are still up. Oh, and that I plan to write an R.E. fanfic. Oh, and ask the Zelos-haters to go vote in the vote for my profile. And for everyone to check out the Difference in Destiny forum.

**Next Time: Defeat**


	19. Defeat

**Me:** Hey everyone, and welcome back to Difference In Destiny, formerly Journey With Your Sibling.

**Lloyd:** Man, you are _so_ slow.

**Me: **Coming from you, that doesn't mean much. Anyway, sorry for the long wait between updates. I'll explain at the end. Kratos, say the disclaimer so we can get this show on the road.

**Kratos: **Appreintice does not own Tales of Symphonia.

**Me:** Oh, and a quick note for anyone who might be confused, there are nine days in a week in this universe.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapter 13.5: Defeat**

_That right there is a constant reminder for me. Not only have we gone through such a disaster that has affected all of our lives, but we've been blessed with the strength to move on._ -Johnny Thomas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The girls ran out of the Tower and around to the side of it. Selean carefully peeked around the corner to make sure The Chosen's group wasn't following them as Sheena set Lloyd onto the soft grass. The raven haired kunoichi knelt beside the brunette teen, loosening the white scarf around his neck in an attempt to make his ragged breathing become more regular.

Selean tensed as The Chosen's group finally came out before Colette collapsed in front of the stairs. The auburn haired girl let out a sigh of relief before returning to Sheena. "The Chosen's collapsed. If we time it right, we should be able to sneak past them without getting killed." Selean whispered to Sheena.

She nodded. "Yeah. Hopefully, Lloyd will come around soon. Damnit, where's Noishe when we need him?" Just then, they heard a familiar yelping not too far away. Both girls looked around the corner to see the green and white dog they needed. He let out another whine as he trotted over to the purple clad mercenary, stopping in front of the man lick his face.

Kratos pushed the animal's muzzle away from him before wiping his face off with the back of his hand. "Noishe! Get over here!" Came Selean's forced whisper before she could stop it. Her hands covered her mouth immediately afterwards, and as Raine started to turn her head, both kunoichi ducked back behind the corner.

"Did you hear that?" The silver haired woman asked. Selean and Sheena held their breaths.

"...No. I didn't hear anything." Anna answered.

"Nor did I." Kratos added slowly. The girls exchanged a nervous glance.

"Could they know we're here and be trying to catch us off guard?" Selean asked, trying to keep her nervous whisper as quiet as possible. In all honestly, the poor girl was confused almost to the point of hysterics. She had no clue how she was managing to keep her composure. Most likely, it was the survival instinct branded into her: if she stayed quiet, she's stay alive. Both girls knew this.

It didn't take long before Noishe came around the corner, going over to sniff the motionless shinobi, nuzzling his cheek with nose. The big dog cocked his head, whining and nudging Lloyd with his paw. He got no response. Selean ran over, running her hands through his fur, murmuring to him in an attempt to keep him quiet.

Meanwhile, Sheena was lifting up Lloyd's limp body, heaving it atop Noishe. He was used to carrying one of them when they accidentally knocked each other out or stayed out too long training when they were younger. The large creature was surprisingly comfortable to sleep on.

Noishe followed Sheena and Selean around the back of the tower, stopping when the girls did at the corner. Sheena went to Lloyd, readjusting him a little bit while Selean peeked around the corner, then around the area. There were woods about twenty yards from here... If they were lucky enough for everyone in the Chosen's to look the opposite way at the same time...

Anna's gaze wondered around the area. Selean noticed this right before it was directly her. She pulled back behind the corner, biting her lip. It was over: she'd saw her. There was no way she hadn't. "Did you hear that?" Anna's soft voice asked. Selean and Sheena heard her perfectly.

"Noishe-"

"What is it?" Kratos asked her.

"-take Lloyd-"

"In the bushes. There's something in the bushes."

Selean sucked air. Could they really be that lucky? When Selean had surveyed the area just a moment ago, there had only been bushes on the _opposite _side of the area from where they needed to go. The young girl peeked around again, hoping against hope that they would be looking in the bushes. She peeked around the corner...

...And saw the back of the group's heads.

"Noishe, get to the woods, _now._" She hissed. Noishe cocked his head before he took off running.

"I didn't hear anything." Genis commented. Selean was looking at the group again. She was prepared to hide again as a few members started to turn around to continue what they had been doing when Anna started to tremble.

"There's something there. I know there is." Selean signaled for Sheena to go, indicating she would follow her. If she hadn't seen her, she wouldn't have known she had gone. Her footsteps were light and silent. "W-what if it's those assassins? That fight could have been a diversion, and they could have back-up waiting to-"

"Anna, calm down." Kratos said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Would it make you feel better if we checked the bushes?" Sheena had just made it into the cover of the trees when Raine looked at the brunette. She just looked at her. "Genis, Taiyo? Come with me a minute. Kratos, watch Colette."

Genis got up from beside Colette, now unconscious, and joined Raine with Taiyo. "If it's just a rabbit, should we catch it? Or do we have enough food?" The red-orange haired boy asked.

"We're good, Taiyo. Unless you've got another monster appetite swing." Genis commented as they slipped into the bushes.

"Hey, in my defense, I had puked up what I had ate a little after that little auburn haired girl got me. Trust me; she kicks a lot harder than you think. That kind of thing makes you hungry." Taiyo replied as they disappeared completely.

Selean tore across the clearing, remembering to keep her footsteps quiet. All the while, she watched Kratos and Anna. Right before she made it to the cover of the trees, the brunette looked at her -directly at her, there was no way she could have been looking anywhere else- and her head moved forward, as if nodding. Selean turned away, rejoining Sheena and Noishe, Lloyd still out on his back and her thoughts in complete turmoil.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The inn-keeper was a very gracious man. He didn't know the small group, but he agreed to set them up a tab for food and lodging. The man even allowed Noishe in the building, saving Sheena the hassle of carrying Lloyd's limp body up the stairs. She had warped them after Corrine and Kirona, ordered to stay behind, had caught up with them.

The room they had been given was small, but sufficient. It had two beds, one of which Lloyd was laying on, and the other had the two girls sitting on it. They would go after a cot later. Selean signed, raising a hand to rub the bandages over her right eye. "You okay?" Sheena asked, placing a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "I'll let you lay down, if you want."

"No, it's not that." Selean answered. She fumbled with the bandage, pulling up the end before she started unwrapping it from her head. "I can't do this anymore, Sheena."

"Do what?" Sheena asked, though she was certain she already knew the answer.

"I can't fight them anymore. It's just not right."

Sheena sighed. "I know. But what else are we supposed to do? They'll destroy Tethe'alla."

"I'm not sure I believe that. Do they even know about Tethe'alla? And how _would_ they even destroy it? I don't think they would, even if they could. I know what Yuan said about the mana and all that, but in all the time the Regeneration journey has been going on, surely Sylvarant has completed it. "

"I know. I agree with you. But what if Tethe'alla wasn't able to reverse the flow again? I mean, Zelos is incompetent and lazy, so I don't think he could. And I don't know how the Chosen system works exactly. I'm not sure Zelos' kids would be able to either." Sheena hung her head. "Goddess, what are we supposed to do?"

"Maybe, we could let Sylvarant finish the Journey. I mean, look at the land. I think Sylvarant's in a lot more danger of being destroyed than Tethe'alla. And then, maybe the scholars could figure something out so that..." Selean had the gauze unwound, and pulled it away from her head. "That's a bit far-fetched, isn't it?"

Sheena leaned forward, trying to get a good look at Selean's face. When the girl turned her head away, the raven-haired kunoichi grabbed her chin, pulling it so she could get a good look. "Sheena, its fine." Selean said before the older girl could say anything.

"No, it's not. It's swelled and I think there's a little blood and-"

"We were just in a fight, mine hand to hand. It's kinda hard not to expect this."

"No, it's a little unexpected. It's been around two weeks since you got that injury. We've been treating it with gels. It should be nearly healed, not like it is."

"I'm a bit clumsy with bandaging it myself. I'm sorry, but I didn't want you to worry, Sheena. We have more important things to worry about, like staying alive." Lloyd groaned, so quietly the girls barely heard him, but they were immediately on their feet by his bedside. His eyelids fluttered momentarily before his eyes opened, and he looked up at them with glazed irises.

"What happened?" He asked, sitting up fast enough that the concerned kunoichi at his bedside couldn't stop him. Immediately, his hand went up to clutch the back of his head. "Damn, my head..."

"Lloyd, lay down. I'm gonna go find a doctor." Selean said. She was afraid to push him back down.

"But what about-"

"It'll be okay, Sheena." Selean said as she started to pull her hair piece out.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Lloyd belatedly interjected. He tried to check the girls over for injury, but his glassed over eyes just wouldn't focus on them. Carefully placing the carved leather piece and ivory pin on the bedside table, Selean jerked her hair-tie out, and her auburn locks fell free, hanging down around her shoulder blades.

"Sheena, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Selean said, working her hair with her fingers to fall over where her bangs used to be. As she went out of the door, her hair successfully curtained the right side of her face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Hours later, around Dusk**

Lloyd was dozing peacefully yet again. After diagnosing him with a concussion, the doctor Selean had found gave the teen some pain medication: the only thing he could do for him. The medicine knocked Lloyd out within the hour. Currently, Selean was letting Sheena clean the cut across her right temple and eye. After Sheena got a cold cloth, Selean laid down for the night on the cot they got from the inn-keeper, lying so that the compress could be placed on the bruising on the side of her face and jaw.

Sheena looked between the siblings, sliding farther back onto the bed. She brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs as her sad eyes stared at the blanket beneath her. "Sheena?" The young woman looked up at the fox spirit.

"I don't know what I should do, Corrine." Sheena muttered. Corrine got up on her knee, and Sheena rubbed his head.

"Do what you think is right." He replied.

"My head says that I have to kill her to save Tethe'alla. But my heart says that that's just not right."

"Maybe you should try talking to her. Maybe you guys could figure things out."

"Yeah..." Sheena said, stifling a yawn.

"Sheena?" The kunoichi looked at her little friend. "Go to sleep. I'll wake you up if anything happens."

"Thanks Corrine." Sheena laid back, and Corrine settled on her stomach. "Goodnight." With one last pat on the head, she finally closed her eyes for the night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning when Sheena woke up, she was the only one in the room. The kunoichi bolted up out of her bed. "Lloyd? Selean?"

"Selean went with Lloyd to look for breakfast. I think they're downstairs." Corrine informed her from in front of the door. He slipped out when Sheena opened the door, heading down the stairs. Downstairs, there was a large room with a fireplace. That's where Sheena went, and where she found the siblings.

Lloyd had a plate of flat, brown discs of food in front of him on a small table in the corner, along with a big smile on his face. Selean was sitting on the edge of the table, smiling as well as she awkwardly ripped off a piece of the food with her fork, stabbing it before lifting the food to her mouth. Lloyd was the first to look up and see Sheena as she approached. "Hey, Sheena, you've gotta try some of this." He said.

Selean twisted around to look at Sheena as well. "Yeah. Here," the younger girl said, offering out her fork. Sheena took it. "It's really, _really _good. I think the man called them... pancakes?" She looked at Lloyd. He nodded. "Go ahead Sheena, try it."

Sheena turned the fork on its side, having had more experience with a fork than her younger partner who'd used chopsticks her whole life, cutting of a small piece. She scooped it onto the fork and then into her mouth. "The only thing that could make it any better would be pineapple." She commented, taking a seat next to Lloyd.

So it was smiling and passing around the single fork they had to eat their pancakes that Kirona approached them. "Mommy," he said sharply. Selean looked down at him, raising one of her eyebrows slightly, since her mouth was full. "Desians are heading toward the village." His voice was low enough so that no one else heard, but to the shocked ninja, he might as well have been yelling.

"What!" Lloyd half-yelled. "Are you serious?" The teen got to his feet. The Hygren shot him a glare.

"Keep it down, Lloyd. Don't attract attention." Lloyd returned the glare Kirona had just given him with an annoyed one of his own. "Listen, you guys gotta get out of here. There's a whole army. There's no way you guys could take that many..."

"But we can't just leave them, Kirona. Sheena, do you still have any guardians left?" Selean said, her legs now bouncing anxiously under the table. Sheena nodded.

"Yeah, I do. Let's see if we can lead them away from the village, Selean. Lloyd, you stay here." Sheena stood up, moving away from the table.

"Like hell I will!" Lloyd objected, slamming his fist down on the table. A few people glanced over at them.

"Lloyd, you can't fight the way you are. You have a damn concussion." Sheena snapped.

"I'll be fine. You can't expect me to let you two go alone."

"Lloyd, we just don't want you to get hurt, okay? Stay here. There isn't time to ar-"

_'Mommy, listen to him. You guys can't go alone. You need to get out of here. I don't want you hurt.' _Kirona telepathically interrupted, sending to just his summoner. Then outside, there was a loud crashing sound.

"Listen up, inferior beings!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lloyd, Sheena, and Selean were outside, working on moving through the crowd. The girls had yelled a last 'Stay here!' before they left the inn, but of course, Lloyd didn't listen. "This town has been found guilty of harboring an escaped prisoner! If you turn him over, then not as many of you will have to die!" The Desian leader continued. Sheena broke through the crowd, standing between them and the large hoard of Desians.

"Leave these people alone! They never even saw the man! I was the one who helped him, so just leave them alone!" Sheena stood tense, ready to fight.

The Desian leader looked over at his second in command. "Why don't you tell us what you did with him woman, and we might let you live."

"Like hell she will." Lloyd responded, coming up to stand by her.

"You impudent little- Men, take them all! Kill any who resist!" The leader growled. The townsfolk started screaming in terror, trying to push past each other in their haste to escape. Sheena already had a guardian card out, breaking it in half before she got out her fighting cards.

"Lloyd, stay out of this. Go direct the villagers to safety." Sheena commanded.

"No." was his simple response. "Selean, you heard Sheena. Take the villagers to safety."

"Lloyd, I'm in better shape then you right now." Without any more words, they started towards the Desians. Sheena stayed by the villagers, putting her all into every swing and kick to stop the men coming towards the children getting left behind by their terrified parents.

Pyre Seal after Pyre Seal, strike after strike... Even with the speed Sheena was executing them with, she couldn't stay ahead. She'd knock back one of the soldier, just to have to break off and interfere with another lifting a screaming and kicking child. She'd kick him in the gut, lifting the child away from him, then snapped her foot up in another strike to the jaw.

As she set the little girl down, urging her to run, she heard other children screaming behind her. "Dammit! Corrine!" She panted. The little fox spirit ran with her, climbing up onto her shoulder before launching himself off at the head of one of the Desians.

She kicked and grabbed, fighting to keep the little kids safe, but she just wasn't fast enough. A few Desians were leaving with crying children thrown over their shoulders. She turned to go after them, and got caught with a blade to the back. Holding her cry of pain back to just a grunt, she turned again to face the Desian that had struck her.

"Don't even think about it girlie. Now, either give up and come with us, or be killed."

"Never." Sheena spat, placing a card on his forehead as she leapt back. The card exploded in a Pyre Seal, knocking the soldier back with blood and bits of brain leaking out from where his helmet had gouged his skull. Not far, a group of the adults were being led off by a few Desians, while another one shoved his sword through the heart of the man fighting back against them. She couldn't spot Lloyd or Selean anywhere.

In just that brief moment she'd been spacing out, she was surrounded. She leapt back to dodge an attack, sidestepped to avoid another, and was caught in the stomach with a sword slash. She ignored the pain as she fought back, ignored the blood flowing from her body as she put her all into every strike, ignored everything except for the desire to kill every last one of the bastards invading the village.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lloyd already had his swords drawn: he gave it no second thought. Selean glanced at him nervous before she removed the blade sheaths from her kamas, sticking them back in her obi. "Lloyd..." she trailed, scooting closer to him.

He looked down at her briefly. "Yeah?"

"Please be careful. Don't do anything stupid."

"Hey, who do you think you're talking to?" The approaching Desians cut off their short conversation. Selean shot out in front of Lloyd, throwing a seven cut followed by a round house kick to the soldier looking to take them captive.

Lloyd moved beside her, his blades moving simultaneously as he vented his rage he felt toward the organization. He looked down at the third or fourth he'd taken out as he fell, landing at the teen's feet. "Damn bastards..." he growled, throwing a horizontal slash with a thrust to eliminate the two nearest him.

A Desian wielding a club came up behind Lloyd while he was occupied with removing his left blade from another Desian's sternum and swung hard at the boy's head. Lloyd went rigid before he crumpled like a rag doll. "Impudent fool." The club-master said. "You should've just surrendered."

"No, _you_ monsters shouldn't have even came!" Selean cried, lashing out towards the man's throat. He fell as she gathered Lloyd into her arms, straining the muscles in her arms as she lifted him up before half carrying, half dragging him around the Desians distracted with various resistance until she reached the fountain by the exit of the village. It had been destroyed, but more importantly, abandoned by the rest of the village and invading Desians.

"I'll let you live if you surrender, little girl." Selean snapped her head up to see a single Desian approaching her. She waited beneath the tree she had laid Lloyd under until he was within range before she threw a hard side kick, catching him off guard and making him stumble back a few steps. The young girl took advantage of this, launching forward to drive her kama into his chest.

As the soldier slowly fell off the blade, Selean surveyed the area. Children were being carried away, and adults were being grouped and led off. She gritted her teeth. "Damn... Kirona?" He appeared on a thick branch in the tree. "Watch over Lloyd. See if you can take any of them out."

"So fire?" He asked.

"Don't catch any buildings."

"Too late... Look Mommy." Selean turned around to see a couple of Desians around a small blaze starting to devour the inn.

"Do what you can, Kirona."

"Mommy, don't get hurt." She ran again through the panicking townsfolk trying to flee. The first group of captives she came across was small, with only two Desian guards. Seeing her, they readied their weapons, but Selean was faster. She dropped one kama, releasing a fireball at the guard farthest from her while she sliced the other across the chest.

After a firm push kick from the girl, the Desian fell back, his head bouncing off the ground. "Get some kids and get out of here." She yelled toward the now free people, but they were already running. So she moved on to the next closest group, this one with five guards.

They had seen her take out their fellow soldiers and were actually heading for her. She focused on the one closer to her as the rest surrounded her. Selean leaned back quickly in a backbend to dodge the forceful sword swing of the Desian in front of her.

The kunoichi eyed the soldier behind her. She quickly calculated the distance between them, kicking hard off the ground in a back flip. She had hoped to land a solid kick, but she hadn't planned for the man to strike at her. She fell to the ground, clutching her now sliced open, bloody leg.

She gathered mana for a massive fireball as the Desians around her closed in. Before she cast the spell though, the air around the group got blazing hot as fire rained down on the soldiers. Kirona landed beside Selean, his ears back and teeth bore. "Get away from her, now." He growled both aloud and in the mens' heads.

They recoiled a bit in fear. "What the hell is that thing?" One of them yelled. Kirona reared up, his wings puffing out as he showed more teeth.

"I said away!" He snarled, lunging for the closest Desian. Kirona's teeth sank deep into his leg, and as the man went to drive his sword through the Hygren's heart, a burst of fire repelled the attack. Kirona pulled away with a chunk of calf in his mouth.

When he lunged again, the Desians that had been gathered around Selean ran. Kirona climbed onto Selean's back, nuzzling her pale face up. "Goddess Kirona, it hurts." She whimpered.

"I know, but we have to get back over to Lloyd." He replied. Selean felt the air around her change as Kirona flapped his medium-sized wings. Mana, the girl quickly realized as her Hygren lifted her up half an inch off the ground. Selean used her good leg to hop, and they got back towards the fountain fairly quickly.

Kirona left her by Lloyd before perching back in the tree. _'Cast some spells, Mommy. It's all you can do to help right now.' _One look at the burning buildings made Selean grit her teeth and her hands ball into fist, but she did as Kirona said and set to work on burning the Desians.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sheena stumbled back, torn and bloody, as a Desian backhanded her, collapsing in front of the broken fountain. She couldn't find the strength to move as the soldier reached down and grabbed her arm to jerk her up to her feet. "You put up quite a fight. Lord Kvar will be pleased to have you for an experiment."

"Leave her." One of his comrades said. "We have more than enough to please Lord Kvar. Besides, she'd probably die before we got her back to the Ranch."

"True." The first replied, shoving Sheena back down. The fires had consumed all they could of the building, and the rubble and soot lay everywhere. The last of the Desians finally left the village on the only useable bridge the lake town had left.

It was gasping in pain and panting for breath that they left Sheena, and Selean was trembling as she hovered protectively over her brother. It could have been hours or just a few minutes, both girls were in too much pain to tell the passing of time, when Sheena looked up as shadows fell over her. "Oh, it's you guys..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Me:** Okay, I know it sucks, but it's an update, right? It'll probably take me a chapter or two to get back into this style from where it's been so long.

**Lloyd:** You have no dedication or loyalty to one story, do you?

**Me:** I can't show favoritism, Lloyd. But anyway, plain and simple: I've been working on other stories. That's why I haven't updated this one in forever.

**Lloyd: **You seem to show that one favoritism...

**Me: **T_T Lloyd, I had a month to write it. Then I had to go back and edit it so I could have my proof copy. Now I'm addicted and doing it again...

**Kratos:** Please review.

**Me: **Yes. And the fan art contest is still going on, and there are still prizes for the winners. I encourage you to enter.


	20. Alliance

**Me: **Yes, long overdue. I'm sorry for the wait.

**Lloyd:** Lazy freaking bum. Maybe you should focus more.

**Me:** Shut up Lloyd. I own nothing.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_"Friendship is but another name for an alliance with the follies and the misfortunes of others. Our own share of miseries is sufficient: why enter then as volunteers into those of another?"_ -Thomas Jefferson.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapter 13.6 Alliance**

Sheena looked up at the figures casting shadows over her. The chosen's group. Her death was inevitable now: this she new. From the looks on their faces, they had said something, but the kunoichi hadn't heard them. Maybe, if she could catch them off guard, she could give Lloyd and Selean the chance to escape... "If you wanna finish me off, now's your chance." She grunted through the pain. "I don't have any strength left to fight."

Sheena watched as Colette stepped towards her. Stupid, stupid girl. Didn't she understand they were enemies? Even wounded, there was a possibility of danger. "You're hurt badly." She commented, biting her lip as she turned to her teacher. "Professor! Please... heal her."

Sheena's eyes widened. Death, that's what she had been expecting. The only form of mercy she had hoped for was for the execution to be quick, not to be healed. "...I will, but first, I want you to tell me what happened here. We know she has companions. This may just be a trap to catch us off guard."

Again, not what she had expected, but the older woman had finally spoken a little sense. "Professor!" The blonde protested, clasping her hands together. Sheena couldn't stop the short, bitter laugh that came out.

"You're as devious as you look." She stated. Maybe not the smartest thing to say, but what did it matter?

"...Call me what you like." Raine responded, unfazed. Sheena took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Were they really not going to kill her? At the very least, she needed to tell them what had happened, so that just maybe, they could avenge this village for her.

"Take a look at this city." Sheena finally began. "Everything's in ruin. The Desians..." She paused, grunting as her wounds pulsed, sending pain through her torn body. "...invaded."

"What?" Anna whispered. One hand came up to her mouth as tears welled in her eyes. Kratos placed his hand on her shoulder, his eyes full of concern.

"Do you know about the human ranch northeast of here?" Sheena was gaining confidence. Based off the reaction of the brunette, they would definitely take action. "The people of this city had been hiding some folks who escaped from the ranch. The Desians found out about it, and not only was the entire population forced to go to the ranch, but the city was destroyed."

"So how were you injured?" Colette asked, eyebrows furrowing together. Surely if the kunoichi had been here when the Desians invaded, they would have captured her as well.

"It's nothing. I was just a little clumsy." She said defensively. It felt strange to have her 'enemy' feeling concerned about her.

"Ahh! Help me, please!" The entire group looked over at where the scream had come from. A lone traveler ran down the hill into the fountain plaza, or what was left of it, with two mutant grasshoppers after him.

Sheena grimaced, gathering the last of her strength to force herself to her feet. She didn't stop to think that the Chosen's group were in better shape than her, and would have most likely handled it.

Without a second thought, she put herself between the monsters and the traveler. Her wounds slowed her: as she gripped her cards to prepare to fight, the first grasshopper sliced at her with his razor-like foreleg. "Dammit! Get back, you monster!" She yelled.

In the same motion, she threw a seal at the far monster and slapped another across the head on the near one. The grasshopper struck again before cards exploded in a Pyre Seal. The creatures let out a terrible screech as the flames from the explosion consumed them.

Sheena heard the footsteps of the Chosen's group behind her as she dropped to her knees, clutching the wound across her stomach. "You alright? That was pretty dangerous." The red-orange haired boy asked, eying the ninja skeptically. What did she have to gain by taking that risk?

"She's lost a lot of blood." Kratos observed, taking note of the thick trail she'd left when she'd stood to defend the traveler, along with what stained the water flowing from the fountain. Everyone in the Chosen's group turned to face Raine.

"You're right." Anna commented. "Miss Raine, please heal her. She may die from these wounds."

"Professor, please!" Colette begged. The silver-haired woman closed her eyes, mulling it over.

"...Fine." She finally sighed. "But I swear, you're all way too soft hearted for your own good." Raine took a few steps forward, kneeling down by Sheena as she removed her staff from her back. The orb at the end of it started glowing as the healer held it over the wounded ninja, healing mana radiating from it.

Even as Sheena felt the healing warmth spread through her, washing away the pain that pulsed through her body as her wounds closed, she couldn't believe it. "...Why...why did you save me?" She stammered, not yet moving to stand.

"Probably for the same reason you saved that man." Genis explained, speaking up for the first time.

"Thanks." Sheena stood, closing her eyes as she hesitated over her next thought. It was obvious they weren't going to kill her, so she might as well try. "I know it's a selfish, unreasonable thing to say at this point, but um... I have a favor to ask of you. Two, actually."

"A favor?" Taiyo asked. The expression he wore suggested he thought Sheena was crazy, but that he respected her courage nonetheless.

"We owe the people of this city for food and lodging." Sheena explained. "Please, help me save these people. If you agree, I'll declare a truce with you, and we'll help in any way we can." She was sure Lloyd and Selean wouldn't have any objections to this once she told them.

"Very well." Anna silently answered. Raine narrowed her eyes at her, not believing what she had just heard.

"Anna, you can't be serious." She snapped.

"I agree with Miss Anna." Colette smiled.

"Colette, not you too." Raine couldn't believe how easily they were accepting the aid of the people who had been trying to assassinate them.

"What about you?" Taiyo asked Kratos, his way of voicing his approval.

"I see no problem with it." Kratos answered.

"Ah... um... I'm sorry, Raine!" Genis said, looking away from his sister as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Fine! Do as you wish." Raine stated, defeated. She quickly found an upside to this truce. "I suppose if we look at it another way, it does mean we can keep a close eye on the three of them."

"Heh." Not really sure if it was the best idea, Sheena decided to test her limits, speaking in a way that didn't imply she was serious. "You better watch out so you don't lose your head while your sleep."

"And what was your other favor?" Sheena turned to glance at Anna before looking back at Raine.

"My other two companions were here as well. I know the Desians don't have them: they'd never let them take them alive. I ask that you heal them once I find them." Sheena's voice was low, humble.

"Very well." Raine nodded once in response, crossing her arms. Taiyo, the furthest from the group, tilted his head as he took another step away from the group.

The teen took one more step, squinting as he peered at a tree hidden behind the demolished fountain. "Hey," Taiyo called to the rest of his group and their new ally. "They're over here. The little girl's lying over the guy."

"She's not too fond of being called 'little'" Sheena warned, falling into step with the Chosen's group as they crossed the clearing. Selean looked up as soon as she heard their footsteps, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists as she shakily stood to her good foot. Kirona dropped from his perch, landing in front of his summoner, fangs bared. He'd been too busy watching her to notice the scene that had just taken place.

"You guys are here too now?" She asked, taking her kamas from her obi. "Well, we won't let you touch Lloyd, so just leave us alone!" Sheena broke through to the front of the group, kneeling down by Kirona as he tensed to pounce.

"Don't worry guys. I made a truce with them. They're here to help." Sheena explained, laying her hand on Kirona's head. The creature relaxed, lowering his lips to cover his teeth.

"Really? So we're not trying to kill each other anymore?" Sheena nodded, and with that confirmation, Selean lowered herself back to the ground, sighing as she closed her eyes and leaned back, supporting herself with her hands. "That's a relief. I don't think I could have taken any of them out. Except for that boy with the big boomerang."

Taiyo's eye twitched as Raine knelt down by the injured siblings. "You got lucky, little girl." He mumbled, crossing his arms to hide his wounded pride. Selean's eyelids snapped open, her red-brown eyes glaring into his green irises.

"So you're saying you got beat by a 'little girl' _twice_?" Selean retaliated, not realizing she had clenched her fists again.

"Like I said, you got lucky."

"Lucky? We can go again right now, and I'll show you who got lucky."

"I said at the beginning of this journey that children needed to stay home..." Kratos muttered darkly, barely audible, but effectively ending their argument. Taiyo didn't turn around to acknowledge him, having grown used to the man's stoticness during their travel, but Selean looked at him with a touch of fear in her eyes.

Raine, having grown used to the squabbles of children during her time teaching, had ignored them and set to work healing. Selean took notice of the gentle warmth spreading through her legs, of the bleeding that was lessening as the wounds across her calves closed up.

She smiled faintly, enjoying the peaceful feel of the magic within her body, which faded to disappointment as the healing warmth left her. "That feels just like when Kip does it..." She mumbled, rotating her ankles around without feeling the painful tug of torn flesh. "Oh, can you help my brother too? He's got a concussion, and Kip told me before that she couldn't heal anything other than flesh wounds..."

Raine nodded. "While I'm not sure who this 'Kip' is, I'm sure she meant she couldn't heal illnesses, not internal injuries. I don't know of a healer that can cure the sick." The woman's eyes studied Lloyd as she reached out to cup the back of his neck.

Sheena and Selean held their breathes as Raine sent her healing mana into their companion, eager to have him awake and well again. Both girls felt a stab of disappointment as Raine pulled her hand away, nothing seeming to have changed.

"He'll wake within the hour." Raine informed them, and the girls exhaled in relief. "In the meantime, we should search the city for survivors."

"I agree." Kratos concurred, arms crossed as he glanced around at the wreckage.

"Before we do, can you take care of her eye, Raine? There's a gash across it from the first time we fought you guys that never healed up." Raine's eyebrows pulled together as her analytical eyes landed back on Selean.

"What? That was weeks ago. Shouldn't that already been healed then?" Genis inquired.

"Sheena, I told you already: I'm just bad at changing the bandaging myself. It's no big deal." Selean argued. However, she allowed Raine to slip her finger beneath the cloth, pulling at the loose material.

The bandaging fell from the young girl's head, revealing the small laceration Sheena had mentioned. Raine covered the cut with her hand, removing it after a brief moment. The wound was gone, leaving a small scar in its place. Selean kept her previously wounded eye closed, locking the older woman's gaze with her single open eye. Raine gave her a brief nod.

"It's fine now. I can't do anything about the scar, and I wouldn't be surprised if the eye remained sensitive to light for a while." Raine concluded, pushing herself back to her feet.

"Well, if that's taken care of, I'd like to search the city for survivors..." Anna trailed, her tone gentle and caring, not the least bit imposing. The rest of the group nodded, and they split up to go sift through the rubble.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**Nightfall, At Camp Outside Luin**

The sun had just dipped beneath the horizon. Lloyd had awoke within the timeframe Raine had given, and accepted their alliance without a hitch. So it was around the fire they sat and chatted after a light dinner.

Sheena stayed distanced from her new allies, not wanting to wear out her welcome. On the other hand, her two companions were acting like they'd known the group all their lives. Lloyd sat crossed legged by Genis, the chef of the night, a big grin on his face.

"So you were the one who cooked tonight? Not Raine or Anna or Colette?" Lloyd asked, their names sticking with him surprisingly well after their short introduction when he had finally come to.

"Yeah. Is that so hard to believe?" Genis asked in return, tilting his head to the side just a tad as he studied Lloyd's strange clothing in the flickering firelight. The young mage hadn't had much of a chance to notice their unusual clothing before.

"I suppose not. It's just that where we come from, women are the ones who normally cook, even if they aren't really that good. I mean, Sheena's alright, but she puts pineapple in everything." If said kunoichi heard his comment, she didn't appear to notice. "And Kitoushi's cooking is edible, but it tastes pretty bad most of the time."

Genis nodded. "That sounds like Raine's cooking," Genis stated, lowering his voice. "Except her's isn't exactly edible. If she offers you something, don't take it."

"What about my cooking?" Raine inquired, easily overhearing the comment from her spot by the fire where she was reading a book.

"Nothing sis." Genis sweated nervously, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Raine let it slide, going back to her book. Genis looked at the dirt, itching to ask Lloyd a question, but not knowing if it was a good idea yet. Instead, he settled for a different one. "So how long have you guys known each other?"

"Selean's my sister, so I've known her all her life." Lloyd commented. Genis turned to look at the young girl, sitting by Taiyo on the other side of the fire, Kratos and Anna sitting together a few yards from them.

"You guys do look kinda similar. I think it'd be more so if she didn't have that scar..." Genis trailed, looking back at Lloyd. The teen's fist clenched without his realization. "That's not really from Ossa Trail, is it?"

"No." Lloyd shook his head, gritting his teeth in anger. "It's from where the Desian bastards invaded our village years ago."

"So uh, what about Sheena? How do you know her?" Genis asked quickly in an attempt to change the subject.

"Well, it was after the last time I saw my parents. I keep telling her she's crazy, but Sheena swears up and down she saw us fall off a cliff when she found us and brought us back to her village." Colette approached the campsite from where she had taken a short walk to the lake around Luin, slowly going towards Lloyd and Genis.

Lloyd turned to watch her after she caught Genis' eye, and she smiled nervously, tripping right as she got to them. "Hey, you alright?" Lloyd asked, tensing to stand and help her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She reassured him, pushing herself up to a sitting position, her smile never fading. "Do you mind if I join you two?"

"Of course not." Genis answered automatically.

"I don't mind, but aren't you nervous at all? I mean, we did try to kill you." Lloyd responded. Colette just kept smiling, closing her eyes and folding her hands in front of her.

"Not really. I'm sure you guys didn't really mean it. I mean, you're like top notch assassins, right? If you really wanted to kill me, I'd be dead, wouldn't I? But even so, if you really did mean it, I'm sure you guys had a good reason, right?" Colette ended her explanation with her blue eyes locked on Lloyd, full of curiosity.

Lloyd looked down, rubbing the back of his head. "I can't really tell you why we were trying to do what we were doing." Sheena had already pulled her and Selean aside, forbidding them from mentioning anything about their mission or where they were from. "But I'm just glad we don't have to fight anymore." Lloyd looked back up, his expression mirroring Colette's closed eyed smiling one from moments before. "What about you all though? How do you know each other?"

"Well, the Professor is Genis' sister. Professor Raine is the teacher back at Iselia, and that's where we met. That's how we met Taiyo as well was from school. Then Kratos and Anna appeared at the Martel Temple and saved us from some Desians that had killed the priest, then accompanied me to receive the Oracle. They've been with me to protect me every since." Colette explained.

"Wait, so the Desians attacked you?" Lloyd demanded. The blonde nodded, a sad look crossing her eyes. "Well, I won't ask about it, if that makes it any better."

"Oh no, its fine, really. I don't mind." Colette responded.

"Well, let's get to know each other a little better before we start talking about bad things like that." Colette nodded in agreement. "So most of you met at school?"

Genis raised an eyebrow at the tone of disbelief in Lloyd's voice. "Yeah, what about it. Wait, don't tell me you guys didn't have a school. I mean, Iselia's not really a thriving city, but even we have a school."

Lloyd's grin was huge. "Nope. We've never had a school in our village, and we weren't really taught at home either." He gloated.

"What?" Raine stood from beside the fire, walking over to their little group. "You've never been to school? That's preposterous. Surely you've had some education?" The woman inquired, having gone into teacher mode.

"Nope, not really." Lloyd replied, completely oblivious to her intents. Beside him, Genis shrunk away, fully aware of what was about to happen.

"That's ridiculous. I'll teach you myself them while we travel together then." Raine's eyes took on a mad, determined look, while Lloyd's filled with fear as realization hit him.

Meanwhile, Selean was carrying on her own conversation with Taiyo."I still want to know how you did it." Taiyo informed Selean. She looked at him, brushing the ragged ends of her growing bangs from her eyes.

She knew what he was referring to, but after calling her little earlier, Selean had resolved to making the boy regret it. "How I did what?" She asked, working to make her voice feign ignorance.

"You know what I mean." He stated, narrowing his eyes as he picked up on her game.

"Can't say I do." She responded. Taiyo sighed.

"How'd you burn my weapon? You see the smaller boy over there with the silver spiky hair? He's really good with magic: better than anyone else I've ever seen, and that never happened while we sparred before." He explained.

Selean couldn't help but smile. "Your boomerang reminded me of some of the stuff from my home village. It wasn't too hard to figure out." Taiyo's eyes widened as he leaned towards the younger girl.

"You mean there's a secret behind it?" The way he continued looking at her suggested that he wanted her to explain it.

"I'm not going to tell, if that's what you're waiting for."

"Aw, come on! I can understand you guys being guarded towards us, but who knows? What if my weapon came from your village? Then you could tell me, right?"

Selean snorted. "I doubt your boomerang came from our village."

"Why not? It's possible."

Selean thought carefully, trying to come up with an explanation that wouldn't reveal anything about Sheena had strictly warned them not to discuss. "Our village doesn't deal with outsiders." And boy was he an outsider. "Besides," she continued with a grin. "Who's fault is it that you didn't know about your own weapon?"

Taiyo glared at her bitterly, and Selean reveled in it. Easily picking up on her pleasure at his frustration, Taiyo readied another strike. "So how did someone like you get hired to kill the Chosen?"

Selean raised an eyebrow, her smile fading into a frown. "What do you mean, 'someone like me?'" The boys lips started to curl up in a smirk, seeing he'd successfully struck.

"Well, whoever would hire assassins to take out the Chosen would have to know how important she was. I mean, who doesn't know that? It's just common sense that someone that important would have strong bodyguards. How come they hired a little girl like you?"

Spite filled Selean's unscathed eye, seeing as she had yet to take the chance of exposing her other eye to light, even that as dull as the fire's, as she glared at Taiyo. "Obviously, I'm enough to take some of the Chosen's 'bodyguards,' if you could call yourself that. Besides, I'm bigger than Genis. What's that make you, anyway? You can't be much older than me either, so what's that make you?"

"I'm fifteen, but I'm also big for my age. I can hold my own just fine."

"See, you're only three years ahead of me. And I kicked your ass twice, so shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

"Anna didn't even need a weapon to kick your ass. How qualified does that make you?"

"I really wish you two would stop fighting. That was supposed to have stopped, was it not?" Selean and Taiyo looked to see Anna approaching them. Even though her voice was soft spoken, she'd fully caught their attention.

"Well, tell him to stop insulting me. I can fight just fine." Selean told her, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Well how good can she be? You didn't even need a weapon to take her on."

"She was good enough to defeat you, was she not? And she put up a good fight against me as well. I just have more experience. Now please, won't you let it drop?" Neither kid could really think of something to say against her calm, reasonable tone, so with one last bitter look at each other, they let their argument go. "If we're going to be traveling together, I'd like to get to know you a little better. My name is Anna Aurion, and that is my husband Kratos." The brunette gestured towards said man.

"Okay, we can do that." Selean closed her open eye, tilting her head back in thought. "I've never really talked to someone I didn't know like this. Is there anything you want to know?"

Anna thought for a brief moment. "How about where you came from? You know, your friends and family? What are they like?"

OoOoOoOoOo

**The Next Morning**

After breakfast, packing up camp, and dousing the fire, the group was ready to set off. Raine removed the Map of Sylvarant she had in her pocket, unfolding the paper and studying it briefly before looking up at the group's new members. "You guys are specialized in tracking and navigation, correct?" She asked.

"I guess you could say that. Why?" Sheena asked the woman.

"The Asgard Human Ranch isn't marked on the map we have. Perhaps you could lead us there?"

"Alright." Lloyd grinned. Sheena and Selean looked at him doubtfully. "I'll do it."

"Are you out of your mind? Remember what happened last time you navigated?" Sheena half whispered.

"It'll be okay Sheena. Besides, they have a map. I can do it." Lloyd replied.

"I think that sounds like a good idea." Colette chirped in agreement. "Lloyd should lead us." She smiled.

"Yeah, I mean, you've been doing stuff like this all your life, right?" Genis asked to confirm.

"Yeah, of course." Sheena sighed in defeat.

"Fine, go ahead." She muttered.

"Alright them Lloyd." Raine held the map out to him. "If you would, lead us."

**Me:** Long overdo and rough, but there nonetheless. And I apologize, but please bear with me for a couple chapters. I realized as I wrote this chapter that if I kept going like I was, I would have some major plot holes, so I'm going to do my best to correct my mistakes and get the story going smoothly as soon as possible.

**Lloyd: **Didn't you have this outlined to a tee?

**Me:** Shut up Lloyd. I lost that outline. T_T

**Kratos:** Please review, and cast your vote in the poll in her profile as well.

**Me:** Yes, don't let me down, fellow Zelos haters. And the fan art contest is still going. There are only two entries, and prizes for five places, so I encourage you to enter. Ask me for details in a review or PM.


	21. Truth

**Me:** Okay, I know it's been six months, and I can't apologize enough. Between prep for AP tests and trying to get a hold of a copy of Tales of Symphonia to replay it and see about fixing a plot hole I set up, it hasn't exactly been easy to try and figure it out.

**Lloyd:** So in other words, you just weren't trying hard enough.

**Me:** Shut up Lloyd. Anyway, instead of making the story rough as I attempt to fix the plot hole, I'm just going to go back and edit the passing time and distance travelled in the last couple chapters, as well as all the mistakes my beta didn't catch. I own nothing. I'm also going to do the mature thing and head past chapter thirteen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapter Fourteen: Truth**

_"Those who do not have the Assets of Truth - how can they find peace? By dealing their deals of falsehood, their minds and bodies become false. Like the deer caught in the trap, they suffer in terrible agony; they continually cry out in pain." _-Sri Guru Granth Sahib

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Late the Next Day**

The newly allied group finally made it close enough to the vast forest they were heading towards to see a large structure peaking over the top of the trees. Evil, ominous waves radiated off the dark stone of the facility. It was none other than the Asgard Human Ranch. "How did you know where it was?" Selean asked her brother in disbelief. She had been sure they would wind up anywhere but their current location.

"Well..." Lloyd trailed, pointing to the river they had followed up to get to where they were. The rest of the group turned to look at what he was gesturing at to find the Tower of Mana. "Before we went in to fight you guys again, I noticed this place. I figured it had to be it." The teen grinned, proud of his accomplishment.

"Now that we're here, we'll have to figure out some way to infiltrate. After such a large raid, security is bound to be tight." Raine pointed out.

"Indeed. We can not just charge in blindly." Kratos agreed.

"I believe the safest course of action would be-" Raine started.

"Would be to ambush a patrol and take their uniforms, right?" Lloyd interrupted.

"Wow Lloyd. I'm surprised you came up with that yourself." Sheena commented.

"Hey!"

"I'm sure Lloyd comes up with good ideas all the time." Colette defended. Lloyd beamed.

"At least some people have faith in me." He said.

"It's going to be dark soon. If we're going to do this tonight, then we need to go now." Genis stated.

"Genis is right. We should hurry so that we have the night to make preparations. Let us be on our way." Raine said. And with that, they headed for the forest, trading conversation for listening for the approach of any monsters or Desians.

It soon became apparent, however, that the Desians must have purged the forest of monsters when they built the Ranch: the woods were completely silent. The sun had reached the horizon by the time they reached the other side of the trees, but to their luck, a patrol was on its way.

"Be careful not to damage their uniforms." Anna whispered. "If this is to work, then their uniforms have to be unscathed."

"Get ready." Kratos commanded before they sprang into action.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**At Camp**

The sun had set an hour ago, but the group had managed to dispatch the Desians, take their uniforms, and retreat far into the woods to set up camp for the night. The camp fire provided Raine with light as she carefully looked over the Desian uniforms, checking for any tears or blood stains.

"There are a few small tears, but it's nothing that can't be fixed before morning." Raine finally concluded, standing up. "Our next course of action should be to decide who will wear the uniforms and who shall act as prisoners."

"Me! Me! I wanna be the Desian!" Lloyd exclaimed. Kratos glared at him.

"This isn't a game." He growled. Lloyd flinched.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry." The teen grimaced.

"We also need to keep in mind who would give us the best chance of getting to Kvar by acting as prisoners." Raine stated.

"They're after me because I'm the Chosen, right? Then I guess I'll be a prisoner." Colette volunteered. Raine nodded to show her agreement.

"We gave them a hell of a time in Luin, and they know that I know where Pietro is. We'll act as prisoners as well." Sheena said. Lloyd silently groaned in disappointment, but he also knew Sheena had a point.

"I wasn't planning on being a Desian anyway. The uniform's way too big for me." Selean commented.

"Then that leaves Anna and myself to wear the female uniforms." Raine said. Anna's eyes widened briefly, but she slowly nodded.

"The uniform's too big for me as well, so that leaves either Kratos or Taiyo to wear the male uniform." Genis stated.

"Since Kratos completely kicked their asses at the Martel Temple, wouldn't they want him for revenge?" Taiyo wondered.

"Indeed... The Desians do not like being bested. Do you mind playing the Desian?" Kratos asked. Taiyo shook his head.

"I'll do it." He decided.

"Now that we have that sorted out, would you help me mend the uniforms Anna?" Raine requested. Anna nodded, joining Raine by the fire.

"So we're really infiltrating the Desians. It's about time we paid them back for destroying our village."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**The Next Day**

At the edge of the forest next to the entrance of the Ranch, Raine stopped the group. "If we're going to make this convincing, then we're going to have to take your weapons and tie your hands so you'll look like actual prisoners." Raine informed them.

"What?" Selean asked. "This place is crawling with Desians! What if we have to defend ourselves?"

"I understand your concern, but Raine is right. It would look suspicious for us to bring in a group of armed, unbound people. It wouldn't be permanent. As soon as we were safely inside, we would untie you guys and give you your weapons back. Besides, I wouldn't let them touch any of you." Anna told her.

"I changed my mind. Can I be a Desian?" Selean requested.

"We already discussed this last night, remember? I'm not too thrilled about the idea myself, but it has to be done. Do any of you have some rope?" Sheena asked.

"I brought some in preparation for this. I knew you guys wouldn't like it, so I didn't mention it until now." Raine informed them, removing a coil of rope from the small pack that came with the armor. Sheena reached into her boot, removing a dagger and handing it to Raine.

The woman took it, cutting the rope into six segments and giving two pieces to the other two acting as Desians. "Everyone, leave your packs here. Genis, Colette, I'll take care of you two." Raine commanded. Genis muttered an 'okay' while Colette merely nodded, closing the distance between her and the healer before offering her chakrams and holding out her hands to be tied.

Anna, having already been beside her husband, waited as he undid the belt that held his sword to his waist before turning it over to his wife. She strapped it around her hips before binding Kratos' hands with a slip knot, then turned to Lloyd, the nest closest to her.

Selean slowly removed her kamas from her obi, hesitantly handing them to Taiyo. He slipped the handles into his belt while waiting for Selean to hold up her hands. "Come on, it's not so bad." He tried to assure her as he wound the rope around her wrists.

"Easy for you to say. Unlike you, I'm not used to being helpless." Selean retaliated. Taiyo's hand jerked without his consent, tightening the bindings around Selean's wrist into her skin. "Ouch! Jeez, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, okay?"

"Good. Glad we straightened that out." Taiyo said automatically, loosening the rope a tad before knotting it. Then he turned to Sheena, the last of the 'prisoners' that hadn't yet been tied. "Where's your weapon?"

"I think I'll be fine with keeping mine. They won't see my cards in my obi." Sheena responded, lifting her hands. Taiyo shrugged before binding her hands.

'_Mommy, I want to come with you._' Selean spun to see Kirona appear at the edge of the trees. '_Though I would prefer not to be tied. Would one of you carry me while I pretend to be unconscious?'_

"W-What was that?" Taiyo, Anna, and Raine asked in unison. Selean smiled sheepishly.

"That was Kirona. Kirona, unless it's absolutely necessary, please speak out loud to them." The girl turned to the three 'Desians' in their group. "He could help us get in. He attacked the Desians in Luin. They should remember him."

"Very well. I'll carry him then." Anna responded. She approached the Hygren, kneeling in front of him. He reared up, placing his front paws on her knees so the woman could lift him. "You know little guy, you're kinda cute." She cooed, ruffling the fur on his head before going down his neck, then to the middle of his chest, scratching it.

Kirona looked back as his rear leg suddenly started kicking. He could not stop it, but after figuring it originated from the wonderful sensation in his chest that came from Anna scratching him, he decided he didn't want to. '_Mommy, she's nice. I like her._'

Selean laughed. "He likes you Anna." She revealed. Anna smiled in response before she stopped her ministrations, positioning the Hygren so that he could act his part.

"Is everyone ready now?" Raine asked. After receiving a 'yeah' or nod from everyone, Raine led them into the clearing while Taiyo walked beside the 'prisoners' and Anna brought up the rear.

"Halt! Who goes?" One of the Desian guards asked, taking a step forward. His partner remained in place, leaning on a cane. His leg was heavily bandaged.

"We've done it!" Raine declared. "We've captured the Chosen's group, as well as the insolent worms who dared to defy us in Luin. Step aside so I can turn them over to the Grand Cardinals."

The guards looked the group over. "So it appears. You even got them all alive. Good job. Very well, proceed." The guards moved to the side, opening the gate to allow them to pass through. As Anna passed between the guards, the one with the cane stopped her.

"What is that?" He asked. Anna moved Kirona so the man could see him better.

"This strange creature was with the trouble makers from Luin." She told him, making a conscious effort to make her voice louder and harsher. The Desian guard flinched away from her.

"I hope Lord Kvar shows no mercy to that monster." The guard spat. Anna stiffened, frozen momentarily before she scurried after her companions. Her heart was beating faster than her friends as they passed various Desians watching over prisoners in the yard before they finally made it to the building.

Raine scanned the room quickly before leading them through the only unguarded door. Inside, after she was sure they were alone, Raine removed her helmet. "Alright, we should be safe now." She concluded. Kratos pulled the excess rope around his hands, releasing his bindings as Anna set Kirona on the floor.

"Pull the string sticking out Lloyd." Anna told the teen as she unbuckled her husband's sword from her waist, returning it to him. Sheena watched as Selean knelt down, pulling her pant leg up. She frowned, grunting in frustration at being unable to slip her hand into her boot.

Kirona padded over to her, using his paw to drag the top of her boot down, grasping the hilt of the dagger with his teeth before pulling it out. Selean took it from him, slipping the blade carefully between her wrists and slicing up through the ropes. She pulled her hands apart before freeing Sheena from her bindings.

"What is this?" Genis asked from the window. Everyone else gathered around him as Raine, Anna, and Taiyo returned everyone's weapons to their owners. Lloyd got even closer to the window, squinting at the containers passing by on a conveyor belt.

"Are those all Exspheres?" He asked.

"It would appear so." Kratos confirmed as Colette's eyes widened.

"Shh... I hear voices coming from the next room." Colette whispered.

"I don't hear anything." Taiyo told her right as the door on the far end of the room opened. A tall man with spiky brown hair walked in, flanked by two soldiers.

"Botta?" Lloyd asked, running over to the man. "What are you doing here?"

"Do I know you?" Botta asked, giving the teen a hard glare.

"Sir." One of the soldiers said from beside him. "The Chosen is with them. This could be our chance!"

"Are you looking for a fight?" Kratos asked, stepping forward to stand in front of Colette.

"Damn, Kratos is with them. We'll retreat for now." Botta continued on, barely giving Colette, Genis, and Anna enough time to move aside and let them through.

"Wait, you know each other?" Lloyd asked, turning to face Kratos as Colette hesitantly followed after Botta and his men.

"He attacked the Chosen at the Martel Temple." Kratos explained.

"Look out!" Sheena warned as the other door audibly unlocked. Kratos rushed for Colette, unsheathing his sword as the door opened and a barrage of fireballs sailed in.

"Guardian!" A green barrier sprang up, barely covering Colette and Kratos in time to deflect the fireballs. The door the group had originally came in slid shut behind Botta as he made his escape.

"I'm okay." Colette said as if shocked by the fact.

"No time for that! Look behind you!" Kratos yelled as a blond haired, red eyed man came in.

"K-kvar..." Anna gasped, shrinking back, eyes wide in terror.

"Well this is a surprise." Kvar sneered. "When they said we had rats, I assumed it was the Renegade Botta. I wasn't expecting to find the Chosen and the maggots from Luin. I certainly wasn't expecting to find you, Anna."

Lloyd stepped in front of the trembling woman, his fist clenching as he blocked Kvar's view of Anna. "Who the hell are you?" Lloyd growled.

"How disrespectful. You barge into my Ranch and demand my name?" Kvar spat, his eyes narrowing as he studied Lloyd's hand.

"He's Kvar, Lloyd, one of the five Desian Grand Cardinals."

"Ah, I see some of you know me." Kvar smiled before his eyes suddenly widened. "You pathetic inferior being! That's without a doubt my Angelous Project!" The door behind them slid open as three more Desians rushed in.

"Get ready everyone!" Colette said as she threw both her chakrams at Kvar. The man jumped to avoid the attack, landing by his soldiers.

"Let's go guys!" Lloyd yelled as he ran for the door. Colette was the last to follow after she caught her returning chakrams. They ran on the wide path momentarily before skidding to a halt at the head of the conveyer belt system.

"What are all these people doing in there?" Taiyo asked as they watched the people disappear behind a wall right before another container popped out onto the conveyer belt.

"They all have Exspheres." Anna observed sadly.

"This is where the Exspheres are removed from the host bodies." The party spun around as Kvar and a platoon of Desians blocked off their only exit.

"Do you mean to say that Exspheres are made from... human bodies?" Raine managed to ask.

"Not exactly. Exspheres are dormant at first. They awaken by extracting nourishment from humans. Human Ranches are Exsphere manufacturing plants. Why else would we waste our time raising and taking care of these pathetic creatures?"

"That's terrible!" Genis cried. "How could you do that?"

"Terrible? Terrible is what you've done, stealing and using the Exspheres we spent so much time and care to create. You deserve to be punished." With that, Kvar and the Desians advanced on them, forcing the group further back.

"Lloyd, you're Exsphere was to be an offering to Lord Yggdrasil. I demand you give it back!" He took a step towards the teen.

"Yggdrasil... I suppose that's the name of your leader." Raine mused.

"You are correct. Now, for the sake of our glorious leader and for my own success, I need your Exsphere!"

"Whoa, wait a minute. The Desians that attacked our village years ago were interested in our Exspheres. What's so special about them?" Kvar halted in his advance, a wicked grin crawling across his face.

"That Exsphere is the result of years of time-consuming research. I can finally reclaim what was stolen by that filthy female host body."

"Hold on... you don't mean our mom... do you?" Selean asked slowly, a feeling of sinking dread clamping onto her heart. Kvar looked at her, studying her for the first time.

"You're an naive, ignorant fool, aren't you? Those Exspheres were cultured on subject A012. She could be none other than your pathetic children's mother. And of course, she paid for her crime with her life." Selean started shaking, rage building up as realization finally hit her.

"You bastard!" She yelled, angry tears leaking from her eyes as she grabbed her kamas from her obi belt and charged at Kvar. Kvar smiled, waiting until she was about to strike him before he knocked her weapons out of her hands with a bolt of lightning. Selean yelped as Lloyd started after her, halting in his tracks as Kvar took advantage of the girl's shock and fear to grab her by the throat and yank her up to his eye level.

Immediately Selean's hands went to Kvar's, trying to loosen his grip. Kvar eyed her Exsphere before studying her face. "So it really is you two. I do wonder how you managed to hide these past four years." Selean growled, her thoughts quickly making a false connection between his words and Anjin.

She kicked at his stomach the same instant a staff materialized in Kvar's hand, which he used to block her attack. "Let her go Kvar!" Lloyd growled at him, hand tense of his sword. Kvar lifted his staff, laying the sharp blade of the ring adorning the top of the weapon beneath Selean's left eye.

"She needs to be taught a lesson. How about I take out your other eye, little girl?" Selean stiffened, ceasing her struggles.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She gasped. Kvar chuckled.

"You don't think I'm as ignorant as your friends, do you? I know my men's attack on your pathetic village years ago blinded your right eye." Kvar added pressure to his weapon, creating a small cut beneath Selean's left eye before he tossed the girl back towards her companions.

She grabbed her kamas as she slid on her back past them. Lloyd quickly knelt down by her as she came to a stop, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Men, seize them!" Kvar ordered.

Sheena stepped in between the group and the advancing Desians. "I'll handle this." She told them, removing a card from her obi. "I'm gonna use the last one, Grandpa..." She took a deep breath as she broke the card in half.

A large guardian appeared in front of her, and with a loud screech it warped the party away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**At Luin**

The group reappeared on the outskirts of the dilapidated town. Sheena sighed in relief. "Thank you Sheena!" Colette smiled. Sheena looked at the blonde angel, rubbing the back of her head.

"Don't mention it. It was the least I could do after everything we put you guys through." The kunoichi turned to Selean, who was crying into her brother's chest. Raine slowly approached the siblings, hesitantly placing a hand on the auburn haired girl's shoulder.

Selean jumped, looking up at the healer before quickly wiping her eyes. "I'm going to heal that cut." Raine told her as she moved her hand to the incision beneath the young girl's eye.

Raine's hand briefly glowed green with healing mana before the small cut sealed up. Selean mumbled a thanks as she wiped the blood from her cheek. "Sis, what Kvar said..." Lloyd trailed, looking down at her.

She flinched before sighing. "I've got a lot to explain, don't I?"

"Yeah." Sheena said, closing the distance between them. "Why didn't you ever tell us?"

"Because you wouldn't have let me do anything." Selean sighed again to prepare herself to spill. "Like he said, it was when the Desians invaded years ago. Before we left, Anjin wanted to check on it."

"Wait, what did you just say?" Taiyo interrupted. Selean gave him a quizzical look.

"I said Anjin wanted to check on my eye. Why?" Taiyo hesitated for a second before answering.

"It's nothing. Continue on."

"Anyway, when he had me open my eye, I couldn't see anything, and he said that he could tell. I asked him to not say anything, since I might have been able to see again once it healed, and he agreed.

"I haven't kept my bangs long because Anjin's been gone, Sheena. It was so I could keep my eye covered so you guys couldn't see it. And the cut I got from the Ossa trail wasn't healing because I kept re-opening it so I could keep it covered up with the bandages.

"Then, when Raine healed the cut, she found out. I don't know how, but she did. And for some reason, she didn't rat me out. Raine... thank you."

"You can feel what's wrong with a person when you heal them. I could tell the optical nerve had been severed, though not for how long. It wasn't my secret to tell, so I figured if you wanted us to know, then you would tell us on your own." Raine responded.

"But you can see now, right?" Lloyd asked with hope in his voice.

"Not out of my right eye. Haven't been able to for four years. Oh, and to honestly answer your question from before Sheena, that's why I didn't dodge Colette's chakrams."

"I'm sorry..." Colette frowned, bowing her head.

"Don't be. We were trying to kill you, after all. Anyway, I need some time to think by myself." Before anyone could protest, Selean set off at a sprint for the river surrounding Luin, disappearing behind one of the destroyed bridges.

"Is she going to be okay?" Colette asked, concern clouding her features.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. She's a tough kid." Sheena answered.

"We should go ahead and set up camp." Kratos suggested. "We can rest and decide on our next course of action after that."

"I agree. We'll also have to figure out where to resupply. Our packs are still in the woods outside the Ranch." Raine stated.

"Corrine and I can take care of that." Sheena offered. "Just give us a moment and we'll be back." After receiving a nod from the healer, Sheena disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Taiyo glanced back at the bridge Selean had disappeared behind, then back at the rest of the group. "I'll be right back." He finally decided. "I think I can cheer her up."

"Watch out for fireballs." Lloyd called after the younger teen after he took a few steps away from them. Taiyo flinched.

"You don't have to tell me." He responded before breaking into a jog, the Desian armor he had on clinking with each step. When he finally made it to the other side of the ridge, he spotted Kirona laying beside Selean's green pull-over, brown pants, and gray boots on the shore.

He peered into the river, finding the girl in her black undershirt and a small pair of black shorts submerged to her neck. As he finished closing the distance between them, Selean started, glancing up to see him before she dove completely beneath the surface of the water, re-emerging a second later and scrubbing her face with her hands. "Hey," Taiyo greeted, taking a seat on the river bank.

"What do you want?" She asked, no traces of hostility in her voice.

"I was just thinking... You're half blind, right?" Selean looked up at him, both her eyes open. The right was a light milky brown. One wouldn't have been able to tell it had once been red-brown like its partner.

"Yeah..." She answered slowly.

"So that means you have skill after all."

"Huh?" He'd completely caught the young girl off guard.

"I mean you're half blind and what, twelve years old? That probably means you haven't hit puberty yet."

"Wait, puberty? What's that?" Taiyo flushed deep red.

"Umm... It's different for guys and girls. A-ask Raine or Sheena about it for girls. But for guys, in terms of benefits for fighting, it means we develop more muscle and become stronger. So in spite of me not having any handicaps and being physically stronger, you still beat me, twice, despite you being half blind and under-developed."

"Since when am I under-developed?"

"You finish developing when you hit puberty. Enough of that though. All I wanted to say is that I can see why whoever wanted to kill Colette picked you." It took a moment before his compliment sunk in, but once it did, Selean smiled.

"Thanks. I really mean it." She paused taking a deep breath. "Say, getting your ass kicked over and over has to be tough, right? Wouldn't it make you sore?"

Although a bit indignant, Taiyo just decided to go along with it. "Yeah. Why?"

"They say a hot bath is good for sore muscles."

"That doesn't sound bad. But I heard the only place you can get a hot bath is Palmacosta."

"I think you're forgetting something..." She paused for a moment before crying, "Fireball!" Taiyo saw a flash of orange beneath the water's surface as the fire appeared before the water started bubbling and steam wafted off the surface. "Come on."

"A-are you sure that's okay? I m-mean for both of us to be in the water at the same time?"

"I used to do this with my best friend all the time before he..."

"I'm sorry..." Selean shook her head.

"He's not dead. He's still out there somewhere, I know it. There's no way he would have let those bastards kill him. Anyway, you coming in or not? I might not make this offer again."

Taiyo slowly started removing the Desian armor until he was left in just his hoodie and shorts. He removed the dark blue garment before he slowly lowered himself into the water. Resting back against the wall of the river, he had to admit, the hot water did feel good. "So tell me: why did you react when I said Anjin's name?"

"It's not every day I hear an unusual name like mine." Selean gave him one last look before she closed her eyes, laying her head against the dirt wall.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Later on, after nightfall**

"I can't believe Exspheres are made from human lives." Sheena finally said, voicing the concern they all had but had tried to push off until now. The entire group, minus Colette, Kratos, Anna, and Genis, had been staring at their Exspheres.

"Our mom would still be alive if it weren't for these stupid things." Selean growled from her spot by the camp fire. Rage burned in Lloyd's eyes before he took his Exsphere off its Key Crest, holding it above his head like he was about to throw it.

"Arrgh! This...thing!" He yelled. Everyone's gaze snapped up to look at him.

"Lloyd, wait." Colette said, walking up to him. "What will you accomplish by taking that off? It's not just an Exsphere, it's also your mother's life, remember?"

"But these... these damned _things_ make a mockery of human life!" Lloyd yelled, rounding on the blonde.

"But where would you be without it?" Kratos asked coldly, bluntly. "Would you have survived the Desian's invasion on your village years ago? Would you have survived against us or the Desians that invaded Luin?"

"Don't you think I know that?" Lloyd snapped.

"Do you really? Do you think if you throw away that Exsphere now you'll be able to avenge your mother?" Lloyd's expression softened considerably.

"Yeah, I know. Without this, I'm no different from any other human." He responded.

"That's not true. You're strong, Lloyd." Sheena whispered so quietly that no one heard her.

"But Exspheres exist as a result of taking someone else's life! How the hell is that right?" Lloyd growled, his anger boiling up again.

"And? You think those people wanted to be sacrificed? I doubt they would want to be thrown away when their life could still make a difference."

"My opinion may not matter because I don't use an Exsphere, but I believe if we throw them away now, the Desians will defeat us. And if that happens, more people will loose their lives to these stones." Colette reasoned.

"Colette is right. We can throw away the Exspheres at any time, but for now, we must bear the burden of these people's hopes and dreams and fight on for the life they did not get to have." Kratos told him.

Lloyd sighed. "You're right. I know you are, but for now... just let me think, alright?" Kratos nodded to the teen.

"Very well." As they watched the teen walk away, Selean stood.

"I'm... gong to go after some more firewood." She said before she too walked off.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lloyd continued looking at his Exsphere, almost hoping his mother would emerge from it and that this was all just a nightmare. But he knew that wasn't the case. "Mom, did it hurt? When this thing... took your life?" He sighed. "Is it okay that I've used this Exsphere all these years? Is it still okay for me to use it?"

"How would you feel?" Lloyd spun around to see Kratos approaching him. "If it were you that were turned into an Exsphere, how would you feel?"

"Well... I guess I'd want to be useful." Lloyd answered.

"If it were me, I would want to lend my strength to a person with the will to break this tragic cycle. Then, perhaps, I could atone for some of my sins."

"You're sins? Like what?" Kratos shook his head.

"Don't worry about that, it's not important. What is important is your decision about the Exspheres. I'll leave you alone now." The mercenary said before he started walking away.

"Hey... Kratos?" The mercenary paused, looking over his shoulder. "Thank you."

"..." Unsure of what to say, Kratos continued on.

"What would you know?" Lloyd heard Selean yell. He looked over to where Anna had approached the young girl. "Huh, what would you know? Is your mother dead? Is the only remaining fragment of her life on the back of you and your brother's hand?" 

"I know more than you would think." Anna said softly. "I... was a prisoner a few years back at the Asgard Ranch. Kratos helped me escape, but... my mother and sister were killed... turned into Exspheres, I suppose. Then, after Kratos and I thought we were safe, we started a family...

"We had two children. But the Desians found us, and they killed our children in front of us." Anna's brown eyes were misted over with tears as she looked down. Selean reached out, grabbing the older woman's hand.

"Anna... I'm so sorry... I never actually knew my parents, but... I'll help you avenge your mom, sister, and kids if you'll help me avenge my parents." Anna looked up at her, a sad smile on her face.

"I... Yes... I'll help you avenge your parents."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Me: **Well, I was gonna make this longer, but I think 5,000+ words and 15 pages are enough for now.  
**Kratos:** Please review.  
**Me:** And I swear, the next update will not take six months, especially since I have the next couple chapters outlined. Also, the fan art contest is still going (and will be until I can give away all five places x.x) Review or PM me for details.

**Next Chapter: Avenge**


End file.
